Stabbing black souls (Reto En el filo de la oscuridad)
by Rckspdr
Summary: Harry Potter, el mago que venció a Lord Voldemort, conoció el amor verdadero muy tarde y solo la muerte de su mejor amiga le hizo participe de aquel sentimiento. El ahora Jefe de Aurores sabe que si estuviera en sus manos ofrecer el mundo al mal solo para salvar a la mujer que amaba, lo haria sin titubear y en bandeja de plata. Reto del grupo Harmony (Harry y Hermione)
1. Killing me

_**Hola a todos, aqui nos encontramos de nuevo con otro fanfic. Este en particular es parte del reto **__**"¡En el filo de la oscuridad!"**__** del grupo "Harmony (Harry y Hermione)". Bueno las reglas son las siguientes (pueden conterner spoilers): **_

_-Hermione debe morir en la batalla final salvando a Harry de un hechizo a traicion de algunos de los mortífagos después de que Harry matara a Voldemort._

_-Al morir Hermione, Harry se da cuenta de que la amaba pero que hay como una fuerza interna que lo une a Ginny y se casan pero él es muy infeliz._

_-Al estar casado con Ginny escucha una conversación entre ésta y Ron es lo que hablan de los felices de estar con el dinero de Harry, que solo estaban con él por sus riquezas y que nunca habían sido amigos de verdad._

_-Al escuchar esto, Harry se da cuenta de que algo raro paso,va a San Mugo y se da cuenta de que tiene varias pociones de amor en su organismo._

_-Harry después de esta traicion se vuelve un poco Dark y decide ir al pasado para vivir su vida tal y como se merece_

_.-Harry debe utilizar un giratiempos con una poción especial._

_-La historia debe ser Harmony._

_-Podéis elegir en que parte de Hogwarts vuelve_

_-Dumbledore debe ser igual o más manipulador._

_-Harry debe estar enamorado de Hermione y ser un poco OCC (fuera del CANON)_

Para finalizar debo agradecer a Princes Lynx, autora intelectual del reto, por el mismo. Sin entretenerlos mas, que empiece la lectura

**Nota: **El siguiente fic, al encontrarse en la seccion clasificada M para adultos, puede contener temas y/o situaciones que requieran madurez emocional y mental. Por favor, si se es suceptible a este tipo de temas, lease bajo su propio riesgo.

_**Disclaimer: El universo de Harry Potter, asi como sus personajes y lugares, le pertenecen J.K. Rowling y las películas a Warner Bros. Studios.**_

* * *

**-Killing me-**

Hacía meses que la ciudad de Londres no se veía tan vacía, a pesar de toda la contaminación emitida por los automóviles muggles y las miles de personas que cruzaban los semáforos cada vez que el color verde llegaba.

Cualquiera habría dicho que era una tarde normal, como cualquier 2 de mayo. Desafortunadamente quien creía que estaba tan vacía no era cualquier persona, era nada más y nada menos que Harry Potter, aquel adulto joven alto, de cabello negro, con ojos verdes tras unos lentes redondos y una cicatriz en forma de rayo cruzando su frente. El adulto Joven que cuando tenía 17 años termino con el periodo de oscuridad del mago tenebroso más atroz que haya existido, Voldemort. Si él era también un mago, de hecho uno importante.

— ¿Disculpe señor Potter?— Llamó desde la puerta la secretaria del jefe del departamento de Aurores. Una chica delgada, pequeña y frágil pero muy entregada a lo que hacía.

—Si Linda, ¿Qué pasa?— Preguntó Harry, pretendiendo leer unos reportes de la investigación más reciente. Su oficina era bastante lujosa, a pesar de sí mismo. Era una de las desventajas de estar casado con alguien tan pretensiosa como lo era Ginny Potter.

—Su esposa le busca, está aquí afuera— la joven ya había entrado cuando prestó realmente atención a cuál era el asunto. Su esposa, la hermana de su mejor amigo y casi hermano Ron Weasley.

—Dile que pase por favor.

—Como guste, señor.

Harry dejó los papeles en la mesa solo para recargarse en el respaldo de su silla y tallarse los ojos cansadamente. Hacía tiempo que sentía cosas extrañas pasar en su cuerpo, aunque siempre se pasaba cada vez que llegaba a cenar a casa con su esposa y su amigo. Él vivía con ellos desde que regreso de su viaje de autoexploración por el mundo tratando de encontrarse a sí mismo.

Y es que no era el único que se sentía así, desde la perdida más grande que alguna vez tuvieron ambos, su vida ya no fue la misma.

Sentía vacía a la ciudad porque el mismo se sentía vacío por dentro. Ese día se cumplían 10 años del sacrifico de la mujer que más amo, y aun ama, en el mundo. Al final de la última batalla que tuvo la guerra mágica, justo cuando creían que todo había terminado y comenzaría una nueva era de paz para todos, los pocos seguidores de Voldemort que quedaban trataron de asesinarlo a traición.

Lo hubieran logrado si no fuera porque su mejor amiga, Hermione Granger, se interpuso entre la maldición asesina y él, muriendo al instante. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de lo idiota e imbécil que fue al no ver que a quien realmente amaba, siempre estuvo a su lado. Se odio a si mismo por descuidar su espalda, y mientras lo hacía, se casó con Ginny Weasley por alguna extraña razón. Tal vez para no estar solo, tal vez para no dejar sola a la que fue la mejor amiga de Hermione, tal vez por amor.

No sabía exactamente bien porque lo hizo, pues durante algún tiempo le gusto, hasta creyó estar enamorado de ella. Ya no importaba, ahora tenía lo que siempre quiso, una gran familia que le costó el mayor precio que pudiera pagar.

Pensando más concretamente en la razón de su visita, tal vez venia para pedirle que fueran juntos a casa, como cada día. Pero no lo haría, tenía algo más importante que hacer esa noche.

— ¡Harry!— Saliendo de sus pensamientos miro a la fuente de semejante grito. Una mujer pelirroja, un poco más baja que él y con cuerpo de infarto, como todos sus compañeros decían, estaba para a su lado mirándolo fijamente— Harry, ¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada Ginny, solo estaba pensando. ¿Cómo te fue el día de hoy?— preguntó mientras la mujer se sentaba en sus piernas. El peso agregado le molesto bastante, aunque a cualquiera le hubiera encantado estar en su lugar.

—Bastante bien tengo que decir, aunque las compras me dejaron exhausta— dijo ella mostrando todas las bolsas a un lado de la puerta de la oficina.

—Bien.

— ¿Ya estás listo para irnos?

—No Ginny, hoy no podré ir contigo— le respondió Harry—Tengo mucho trabajo que revisar sobre la nueva droga que circula por las calles. Tal vez ni siquiera llegue a dormir hoy—la mujer saco un brillo labial rojo fluorescente que unto en sus labios antes de responder.

—No te preocupes, cariño. Ron estará conmigo.

—Me alegra que lo entiendas.

— ¡Hey! Es parte de los gajes que conlleva ser la esposa del Jefe de Aurores— Ginny Potter le dio un pequeño beso en las labios antes de levantarse y tomar sus cosas junto a las puertas— Te veo después, amor— con esa última afirmación, salió de la oficina. Y Junto con ella se fue un poco el sentimiento de vacío que lo acompaño todo el día.

Espero un poco para que se esposa se fuera, lo siguiente que tenía planeado hacer no quería compartirlo con ella. Con el tiempo medido, llamó a su secretaria.

—Linda, ven un momento por favor— la chica no tardó en llegar al escuchar el llamado—Escucha, ya no quiero ver a nadie más, necesito terminar esto lo más rápido posible.

—¿Quiere ir a verla, cierto?— la pregunta era de buena fe, Linda sabía que Harry lo necesitaba.

—No pude hacerlo el año pasado, tengo mucho que contarle— de la garganta del hombre salía una voz ronca llena de tristeza y culpa que no pasó desapercibida para la secretaria.

—Si gusta, vaya. Al fin de cuentas, la investigación sobre la droga termino hace meses y los culpables están en cárcel desde la semana pasada.

—Gracias, Linda, de veras muchas gracias— dejando de lado su relación de trabajo, se acercó y abrazó a la muchacha que fue del poco apoyo que tuvo todos esos años.

Sin tardar mucho, tomo su gabardina y salió a todo galope hacia el traslador que tenía preparado desde horas antes. Tomó el elevador que lo llevaba al atrio del ministerio de Magia, saludando en el camino a todos, literalmente a todos los que se encontraba.

Siempre odió ser el centro de atención, pero esa noche lo hizo mucho más que en ningún otro momento de su vida. Con tanta gente cruzándose por su camino, tardo más de una hora en tomar la pluma de lechuza que le esperaba en lo alto del Big Ben. Hubiera sido más rápido aparecerse ahí, la forma más rápida moverse si eres mago, pero sería extraño que un hombre apareciera de la nada en la punta del gran reloj.

El cielo nocturno de Londres se veía bastante despejado, sin estrellas a la vista. Sin embargo su mente estaba a llena de pensamientos tanto buenos como malos. ¿Cómo se suponía que comenzaría a hablar con ella? Hacía tiempo que no lo hacía, 2 años exactamente.

Con la mente llena de dudas y el corazón de sentimientos encontrados, tomo la pequeña pluma que le recordaba a su antigua lechuza Hedwig. El huracán en el que entró, aquel al que todos entraban, lo escupió segundos después en los terrenos del castillo de Hogwarts, su antigua casa y escuela.

El lugar ya no le producía aquellos terribles escalofríos y sentimientos de encarcelamiento por los que paso en la última noche de la guerra. Miró a su muñeca derecha, el reloj que le regalo su amigo en su último cumpleaños le indicaba que eran las 8 pm. Según las nuevas reglas de la directora, todos debían estar acostados a más tardar a las 10, pero ya nadie salía del castillo desde las 7 pm, así que nadie lo vería entrar en el cementerio que fue erigido en honor a todas las personas que murieron como héroes en la guerra.

La única que sabía de su presencia ahí era la directora McGonagall, que lo miraba desde la ventana de una de las torres del enorme castillo. Saludándolo desde arriba se adentró de nuevo, apagando la antorcha iluminaba su silueta. Harry correspondió el gesto brevemente antes de adentrarse en los terrenos, viendo a lo lejos el cementerio.

Unos minutos después, caminando al lado de todas las tumbas, de tanto amigos como desconocidos, se dio cuenta de todo el tiempo que había pasado desde ese fatídico día, el día que vio su mundo caer lentamente frente a sus ojos. El amargo recuerdo inundo su mente, reviviéndolo todo.

_Parecía que por fin todo había acabado, todos los alumnos del castillo corrían gritando alegres que todo había terminado. Los aurores seguían recorriendo los alrededores buscando a los últimos sobrevivientes del ejército de Mortifagos, seguidores de Voldemort. A pesar de que el castillo estaba prácticamente en ruinas, todos se sentían alegres de que al menos ya no habría oscuridad nuevamente recorriendo los pasillos que se convirtieron en una segunda casa._

_Harry se encontraba en el atrio que conectaba a los terrenos con el castillo, sobre sus rodillas y exhausto por el enfrentamiento que definió el futuro de la humanidad como especie. Sus mejores amigos, Hermione y Ron lo ayudaban a levantarse, ambos con severas heridas por todo el cuerpo. En cuanto estuvieron de pie voltearon a ver al castillo, ahí todos sus amigos y profesores sonreían al verlo vivo._

_Sus caras cambiaron inmediatamente formando expresiones de terror en ellas. Harry no pudo reaccionar hasta que sintió un cuerpo chocar contra su espalda. Por el rabillo del ojo derecho podía ver a Ron sacar su varita con odio en los ojos. Por el ojo izquierdo, donde estaba Hermione, ya no había nada. La felicidad que tuvo unos breves segundos se convirtió en un abismo que lleno su pecho._

_Cuando volteó a atrás vio a los aurores apresar a un mortifago conocido como Dolohov. Y a sus pies, unos ojos castaños que parecían mirarlo a él y a la nada al mismo tiempo. La fuerza de sus piernas se desvaneció al tiempo que tomaba la cara de su mejor amiga y lloraba desconsoladamente sobre ella, maldiciéndose por todo el tiempo perdido buscando a alguien a quien querer cuando siempre estuvo justo del lado de su corazón._

Entrando en un Gran mausoleo decorado especialmente para ella, se encontraba la tumba de su mejor amiga iluminada por flamas eternas, aunque no tan buenas como las que hacia ella. Sobre el mármol se encontraba un retrato de la joven, y este le sonreía tiernamente mientras lo saludaba. La imagen era un año menor que cuando la perdió, pero no perdia la hermosura que a él le encantaba. Su cabello castaño y revuleto, sus ojos marrones y piel blanca nunca lo aburrian, mas en ese momento anhalaba tocar cada uno de esos cabellos, pero el sentimiento de traicion a Ginny le impidio seguir pensando en eso.

—Hola— dijo de pie enfrente de la tumba que rezaba:

Hermione Jean Granger

19/09/79 – 02/05/1998

Amada hija y amiga.

—Sé qué hace tiempo que no venía y que no tengo excusa, pero aquí estoy, vivo como querías. ¿Sabes? Aún sigo sin entender por qué lo hiciste, pero gracias a eso ahora sé que siempre te amé. Es raro que siempre que venga, empiece diciendo lo mismo cuando horas antes no sabía cómo empezar. No he dejado de extrañarte pero… no podía venir. No sé, algo me retenía. Espero que me entiendas.

Últimamente me he sentido raro con respecto a Ginny, tu siempre supiste que yo le gustaba y algún tiempo ella me gustó, pero ahora cada vez que me acuesto en la cama y ella se pone a mi lado siento que está mal. Incluso me llega a recordar a mi madre, por eso me da miedo todo esto que me pasa. Afortunadamente ella no pide sexo, que bueno porque me da asco pensar en ello.

Pero dejemos mis problemas de lado, he venido a decirte todo lo bueno que ha pasado…— Con una verdadera sonrisa plasmada en su rostro comenzó a caminar mientras recorría el mausoleo de punta a punta y la Hermione de la foto le seguía correspondiendo la sonrisa.

El viento jugaba con las ramas haciendo extraños sonidos mientras el joven Jefe de Aurores conversaba como solía hacerlo cada año con su amiga, pidiendo consejo, contándole cosas graciosas o lo que hubiera hecho para decirle que la amaba… que la ama.

El tiempo se fue demasiado rápido y antes de que se diera cuenta eran las 3 am. Despidiéndose de ella hasta el próximo año, hizo crecer flores nuevas en los floreros cercanos, limpio todo el alrededor y con un beso en los dedos, los recargó en el retrato de su amiga.

—Te veré aquí después, aunque sinceramente… espero alcanzarte muy pronto… Oh, por cierto iré a verla mañana. Espero que puedan recibirme sin cita previa.

* * *

—Bien, Harry, aquí están tus resultados. ¿Puedo preguntar de nuevo porqué viniste? —Pregunto la sanadora de San Mungo, el hospital de los magos. Era una mujer mayor pero que seguía siendo bastante atractiva, cabello negro ojos negros y labios rojos como la sangre.

—Pues, fue el consejo de una amiga. Solo por eso, aunque espero que Ginny no vaya a buscarme a la oficina, se preocupara si no estoy ahí.

—Qué bueno que le hiciste caso y ojala que tampoco se le ocurra buscarte por aquí—Ambos rieron un poco antes de que la sanadora mirara con nerviosismo los pergaminos que tenía en las manos— Según tu expediente, viniste la semana pasada con la psicóloga, además de que sentías un gran dolor en el cuerpo. También nos dijiste que no habías comido en tu casa y solamente lo hacías en la calle, debido a una nueva investigación que surgió ¿cierto?

—Completamente cierto. Nos trajo muchos problemas que esa nueva droga resurgiera después de meses sin saber de ella. Por eso no he podido comer con mi esposa.

—Bien, lo te voy a decir es un poco perturbador así que sostente— las palabras de la sanadora sonaron tan serias que Harry no supo si lo imagino o fueron reales— después de revisar varias veces tus muestras de sangre, el estudio arrojó señales de filtros de amor en tu sistema.

— ¿Filtros de amor?— preguntó Harry con miedo, no podía ser verdad que se casó con una mentirosa.

—Sí, varios sanadores concuerdan en que algunos tienen muchos años dentro de tu sistema y que los renovaban cada día.

— ¿Entonces…?

—Si Harry, has estado bajo la influencia de filtros de amor durante muchos años. Según el registro, 10 como mínimo.

La realidad le cayó de golpe como un martillo que entierra un clavo en la dura madera. Todos los años que ha estado con Ginny fueron productos de filtros de amor. ¿Pero porque?

— ¿Eso quiere decir que, desde que no como con Ginny, el efecto ha desaparecido?

—No, aun tienes rastros de ellos en tu sistema, han sido introducidos de manera muy sutil, pero el efecto no es el suficiente como para mantenerte en ese estado todo el tiempo. ¿Tienes alguna idea de que podrá ser?—Fue ahí cuando Harry recordó que cualquier sensación de malestar desparecía cuando recibía un beso de Ginny, y que justo momentos antes se colocaba ese peculiar labial suyo.

—Lamentablemente sí. Sé de donde viene ese efecto— Y como el agua cristalina se tiñe de rojo cuando cae sangre en ella, Harry decidió que no sería más la burla de nadie— ¿Tendrás algo para hacer que el efecto se vaya por completo?

—Sí, ¿pero no te sientes furioso?

—No, no furioso. Solo traicionado—El tono de voz que uso asustó a la sanadora en sobremanera, desconcertándola— Entonces, esa era la razón por la cual sentía que estaba mal estar con Ginny, ¿por qué el efecto desaparecía?

—Sí. También averiguamos que en parte estabas con ella por el parecido que tiene con tu madre. Son cosas subconscientes que nadie controla.

—Bien, ¿podrías darme los que sea que me fueras a dar?— La mujer no tardó mucho en ir y regresar con una poción purpura que ayudaría a sacar los filtro de amor del sistema de Harry.

-No vayas a hacer una tontería Harry, por favor—Le suplico ella notando que los ojos del auror habían perdido el brillo esperanzado que tenían unos minutos atrás.

—No hare nada malo, solo conversare con mi "esposa" sobre esto— sin dar tiempo a mas, desapareció del consultorio en el que se encontraban traspasando todas las barreras de protección que tenía el hospital.

Un segundo después se encontraba en las afuera de su casa. Bajo el cuidado de la luna, se adentró queriendo que nadie supiera que estaba ahí. Grimmauld place no había cambiado para nada, después de todo la dejo así para recordar a su fallecido padrino, Sirius Black. Se suponía que aún no debía estar por ahí, no era la hora de su regreso.

Determinado a enfrentar a Ginny subió las escaleras siguiendo los ruidos guturales que esta emitía. Acercándose cautelosamente a la puerta del baño de donde salía ese ruido vio, a través de la puerta entreabierta, a su esposa y su mejor amigo recargados en la pared. La visión que presencio le pareció de lo más asquerosa.

Ronald Weasley, el alto y pelirrojo amigo suyo, tomaba a su hermana de la cintura mientras la penetraba contra el muro. Ella lejos de otra cosa, gemía con real placer al sentir el miembro de Ronald dentro de ella. Harry no soportó aquello así que rápido y con cuidado, se recargo en la pared contigua al baño. Pasaron varios largos e interminables minutos entre gemidos y gritos hasta que los hermanos Weasley terminaron aquel atroz acto y escuchó la voz la de la traición.

—Te digo, ron — comenzó ella entre jadeos— Hermione no te habría seguido el ritmo tanto como yo.

—Por supuesto que no, Hermosa— el sonido que ambos hacían al besarse perturbó la mente de Harry— Además, ella siempre estuvo enamorada de Harry, según se lo iba a decir algún día, solo que ya sabes lo que pasó…

El mundo de Harry se quebró de tal forma que algo dentro de él también lo hizo. Si Hermione también lo amaba, talvez aún tenía una oportunidad de cambiar las cosas. No era la primera vez que lo pensaba, pero cada vez que lo hacía un sentimiento de culpa hacia Ginny se generaba dentro de él. Esta vez no fue así, ahora sentía regocijo al saber que podría tener la vida que siempre quiso y se merecía. Solo tenía que ajustar cuentas con los "Hermanos".

—Qué bueno que no lo hizo, si no, no estaríamos disfrutando de toda la fortuna de Harry, ¿no crees? Al fin y al cabo ¿ese siempre fue el propósito desde que lo conociste no? Fingir ser sus amigos y vivir de él.

—No seas tan insensible, pero cierto. Tendríamos que estar trabajando.

—Pero si soy insaciable, ¿Qué te parece otra ronda?

Con un nuevo camino frente a él y determinado a ser feliz con la mujer que realmente amaba, se levantó del piso y salió de la mansión como entró en ella, como un silencioso fantasma. Aunque solo faltaba poco para que no hubiera nada más dentro de él.


	2. Killing Monsters

_**Disclaimer: El universo de Harry Potter, asi como sus personajes y lugares, le pertenecen J.K. Rowling y las películas a Warner Bros. Studios.**_

* * *

**-Killing monsters-**

Con las nubes de la tormenta que acababa, también se disipo aquel vacío que llevaba mucho tiempo en lo que era el cascaron llamado Harry Potter. La vida normal que alguna vez creyó verdadera acabó siete días atrás, ahora ya no podía esperar más para comenzar su plan que, aunque hecho en poco tiempo, le permitiría ese mismo día construir una a su gusto.

Ya no soportaba ver su propia oficina, todo le recordaba lo estúpido que fue todos esos años cegándose con la culpa. Alivianándola con regalos caros y un techo demasiado grande para tres personas. Dos de ellas, monstruos avariciosos sin respeto alguno por la sangre. Una semana atrás presenció un acto tan aborrecido por la sociedad actual como el canibalismo, uno que solo ellos podrían perpetuar.

Incesto.

Nunca sintió el estómago tan revuelto, ni las vísceras tan cerca de salirse de su boca como aquella noche en que iba a confrontar a su esposa por los filtros de amor que llevaban años dentro de él. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que los más pequeños de los Weasley serían amantes?, seguramente él no.

Ahora entendía toda la indiferencia que mostraba Ginebra cuando él no quería tener sexo con ella, incluso cuando tardaba tanto en salir del trabajo. Cualquier esposa, cualquier mujer quiere atención por parte de su pareja sentimental. De todos modos nunca le importo mucho, honestamente fue muy infeliz y la culpa no era de nadie más, solo suya.

Le asustaba la rapidez con la que llegó la loca idea para recuperar la vida que merecía. Le tomó menos de un día crear y unir todos los detalles, situaciones y complicaciones que encararía para regresar a sus años en la escuela.

En esos momentos, viendo llegar a su secretaria a su escritorio fuera de la oficina con una pila de carpetas negras entre brazos, supo que ya no había vuelta atrás, esa misma noche seria en la que recuperaría todo el tiempo perdido. Literalmente.

—Linda, ven por favor— la chica no tardó en llegar a atender la llamada de su jefe y amigo.

—Dígame, señor Potter.

— ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?— le pregunto él sin levantarse de su escritorio.

—Sí, fue un poco difícil que me lo dieran y más con la petición anterior, pero al final cedieron…—La joven le entregó las cinco carpetas negras que llevaba con ella, todas de un grosor bastante grande—…disculpe, ¿podría preguntar qué es lo que va a hacer?

Harry la miró sorprendido por su pregunta. Ella fue la única amiga que tuvo para contarles algunos de sus problemas. Desafortunadamente ella terminó enamorándose de él, lo notaba en la forma que lo miraba cuando creía que estaba distraído. Nunca le dio señales de corresponder y no empezaría ahora que estaba a punto de comenzar de nuevo.

—Te lo diré más tarde Linda. Ahora por favor sal de mi oficina, tengo poco tiempo para revisar estos papeles— Tuvo que contestar bruscamente, aunque con ella no le gustaba ser así. No merecía recibir ni una parte del odio que a cada segundo se acumulaba dentro de él. Faltaba poco tiempo para descargarlo por completo y llegar "limpio" a su destino.

—Bien señor, estaré a fuera por si me necesita— Linda salió con una cara entristecida a seguir con su habitual trabajo.

—Una cosa más…— la muchacha volteó rápidamente con una ligera sonrisa pintada en sus labios—… ¿A qué hora llegara el permiso?

—Según me dijeron, a las siete, señor.

—Bien, ahora si puedes retirarte.

Harry miró a la puerta cerrarse y luego al reloj en su muñeca izquierda que su "mejor amigo" le regaló, seguramente con su "propio" dinero. Faltaba media hora para las cinco de la tarde, necesitaba revisar las carpetas y encontrar lo que buscaba antes de las siete. Por un breve segundo recordó cómo empezó a tomar forma su plan, dudando un poco, aunque estaba seguro que en dos horas podría hallar aquel objeto escondido entre las bóvedas del departamento de misterios.

_Casi azotó la puerta, la furia que bullía en él amenazaba con salir y destruir aquella mansión que considero su hogar con uno de los tantos hechizos que creo en nombre de Hermione, así significara reducir el tiempo de vida de su cuerpo. No creía en todos los estudios que tuvo que hacer para que solo pudieran ser usados una vez cada uno. Ella siempre quiso dejar huella en el mundo y lo hizo, muriendo para salvar al chico que amaba en secreto._

_De pronto recordó que Hermione no aprobaría sus pensamientos, aquellos sentimientos que lo empujaban cada vez más en un abismo de venganza del cual le sería demasiado difícil salir. Tomó en cuenta la conocida voz que era su conciencia y calmó un poco su temperamento._

_Sin fijarse exactamente por donde iba, camino ininterrumpidamente durante una hora hasta que llegó a la zona comercial que acostumbraba ir Ginebra cada día. El ambiente se sentía pesado, le costaba respirar en aquellas boutiques de vanidad y egocentrismo._

_En un segundo se sentó en una de las bancas que rodeaban el área de juegos. Siempre soñó con tener niños, pero desde que cumplió 18 años sabía que debían ser castaños con ojos verdes o con ojos castaños y pelo negro enmarañado. Tratando de pensar en cómo regresaría a sus años escolares una señal le mostro el camino._

_A unos metros de él se encontraba el clásico juego en el que los niños que se subían, le daban impulso y terminaban mareados a más no poder, algunos le llaman la rueda. De cualquier forma, el dichoso juego comenzó a girar lentamente ante la atónita mirada del jefe de aurores, que no podía creer lo que pasaba. Ahí no había ni siquiera una brisca de aire._

_En cuestión de segundos comenzó a tomar una velocidad bastante alta. Curioso y sin miedo, Harry se acercó para ver el curioso objeto que no bajaba la velocidad de su movimiento. Ya frente a el, su memoria se remontó a su tercer año, aquel viaje atreves de tiempo que compartió con Hermione fue una de las tantas experiencias intimas que solo ellos tuvieron._

_Volviendo a su presente, notó que el juego se había detenido por completo, sin rastro alguno de movimiento. El color dorado que brillaba bajo la luna le dio la gran idea que lo llevaría a encaminarse a la que fuera la casa de su mejor amiga. Mientras salía de la zona comercial hacia su nuevo destino no notó que el dorado juego dio una vuelta más antes de desaparecer como la neblina que cubría Londres en sus inviernos._

_Al mismo tiempo en que se alejaba, su mente recordaba cómo se enteró que Hermione aun guardaba el objeto de su deseo. Fue durante una noche en su búsqueda por los horrocruxes, cuando su querido amigo aun no volvía con ellos. Según ella, se prometió a si misma que lo resguardaría del peligro en el que se encontraría Hogwarts y que por más veces que lo pensó, no le vio utilidad a aquel objeto, pues si los llegaban a capturar podía ser utilizado para fines realmente perversos. El objeto mágico se encontraba debajo de una de las tablas de su cuarto._

_Harry le preguntó sobre la forma en la que lo sacó del castillo sin alertar a nadie y ella respondió que logro sacarlo de Hogwarts justo antes de que terminara su sexto año, mientras ayudaba a la Profesora McGonagall a limpiar el despacho del fallecido profesor Dumbledore. La jefa de casa de Gryffindor estaba tan triste que no se dio cuenta del objeto que faltaba en uno de los cajones del escritorio. _

_Su mente estaba tan llena de recuerdos que no se dio cuenta de cuando llego a la que fuera casa de Hermione en sus años estudiantiles. La humilde casa de dos pisos resaltaba entre las demás por su patio sin pasto y maltratado, la madera de las paredes comenzaba a contraerse dentro de sí misma por la erosión de las últimas lluvias y los años de abandono._

_Comprar esa casa fue una de las pocas cosas que hizo antes de auto-esposarse a una pareja de monstruos. No permitió que nadie más la comprara, si hubo algún precio alto por la casa, seguramente él lo doblo. Con gran remordimiento en la poca luz que el recuerdo de Hermione mantenía viva en su alma, se adentró abriendo con la llave que siempre cargaba en su billetera. _

_La oscuridad que lo envolvió no le impidió subir las escaleras con total destreza y llegar hasta el cuarto de su amiga. A pesar de que ya no había nada más dentro de el, para Harry todo seguía igual que cuando lo vio por primera vez, cuando fue a recoger las cosas que sus padres pensaban vender cuando se marchaban de ahí. Le hubiera dolido en todo su ser decirles que su hija murió salvándole la vida, por lo que los dejo tal y como Hermione lo hizo. Demás estaba pensar que la chica ideo una forma para que sus padres no entraran a su cuarto durante su viaje, aunque la misma se desvaneció cuando ella se fue._

_Quitando todas las tablas del suelo con un hechizo mental, encontró una pequeña caja en el centro de la habitación. Se acercó con cuidado, disfrutando de la sensación que le provocaba la poca magia de Hermione que aún se aferraba al objeto mágico. Sabía que si la abría, toda esa mezcla de emociones, sentimientos y pensamientos que eran la magia de Hermione se esfumarían, perdiéndose para siempre. Como aún tenía que averiguar una forma en la que cada giro lo retrocediera un año y no una hora, guardó la caja en una bolsa especial que siempre llevaba consigo y que servía para guardar evidencias, manteniendo toda la magia que se encontrara en el objeto dentro de la bolsa._

_Con lo que quería entre sus bolsillos, decidió dormir en el suelo de la habitación que era mejor que ir a su casa y desollar vivos a Ronald y Ginebra. Esa noche fue una de las mejores que nunca tuvo en diez años._

_La mañana siguiente, Harry estaba mirando por la ventana. A pesar de que era muy temprano, ya muchos niños estaba a fuera jugando o ayudando a sus madres, uno de ellos lo vio desde lejos y sin timidez lo saludó. Harry no dudo en corresponder el saludo, recordando que él también tenía que trabajar y no exactamente como el jefe de aurores._

— ¿Señor, puedo?— preguntaron desde afuera de la oficina.

—Claro Linda, pasa— todavía no encontraba el objeto que le ayudaría y faltaba menos de media hora para que el permiso llegara. Haciendo caso a la respuesta de su jefe, Linda entró a la oficina acompañada de una mujer bastante atractiva.

—Señor, la señora Malfoy pide hablar con ustedes. Le dije que no podía pasar per…—

—No te preocupes, es una sorpresa bien recibida— Harry se levantó de su asiento para saludar a la recién llegada mientras Linda se iba sin dejar de ver desconfiadamente a Astoria Malfoy. La esposa de Draco Malfoy, ataviada en un costoso vestido negro, era sin duda alguna la mujer que cualquier hombre desearía tener a su lado, salvo él. Alta, piel blanca y cremosa, cabello negro, ojos verdes y una figura envidiable ayudaban considerablemente a su noble y caritativa personalidad.

—Harry, ¿Cómo estás?— le pregunto la mujer que tomó asiento en cuanto él se colocó detrás del escritorio. Su historia no era muy complicada, el jefe de aurores tenía como obligación acudir a cada acto de caridad en el mundo mágico y quien era la mayor organizadora de estos era la que en su juventud se llamara Astoria Greengrass.

Con el correr de los años, la mujer frente a él también se convirtió en su amiga, no eran tan cercanos como lo era con Linda, pero sabía que podía contarle todo. Muchas veces se preguntó cómo hubiera sido conocerse cuando ambos iban en la escuela.

—Un poco atareado buscando algo entre todos estos papeles, ¿tu como estas? No te veo desde el baile de caridad de febrero…— dijo continuando su búsqueda mientras atendía a la mujer.

—Vayamos al grano Harry…—La seriedad con la que habló confundió a Harry— Draco me contó sobre tu plan y me pidió que te viniera a avisar que, como pediste, la poción estará lista para hoy a las 9 pm— la sonrisa de Harry se desvaneció cuando escucho esas palabras.

— ¿Te dijo todo?— la pregunta, cuya respuesta podría traerle problemas, la hizo sin dejar de leer los papeles.

—Soy su esposa, claro que me dijo todo— Harry se detuvo un momento a reflexionar sobre como eso afectaría su plan. Con frialdad, su mente repaso los pros y contras de aquello—No tienes que preocuparte, yo también creo que te mereces una vida mejor— Le mencionó ella sabiendo que la mente de Harry hervía encontrando una solución a su nuevo problema.

— ¿Segura?— preguntó él temiendo hacer algo que no quería.

—Segura— contesto ella con la sonrisa que seguramente enamoró a Draco, pues esa misma lo calmaba un poco— ¿Hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar?

Harry se sorprendió de que Astoria quisiera entrar en un juego tan macabro y peligroso como el que sucedería esa noche. A pesar de eso, le tomo la palabra.

—Si, solo necesito que hagas una llamada.

— ¿Cuándo y a quién?— tomó un papel y un bolígrafo esperando la respuesta.

—Hoy, a las 8:35 pm. Dile a los aurores que vayan a mi casa— Astoria sintió un escalofrió recorrer su columna mientras anotaba en el papel.

— ¿Es todo?— pregunto guardando la nota.

—Si— respondió Harry fríamente, aunque después se asomó un poco de la humanidad que se oscurecería esa noche—Ven, amiga— extendiendo los brazos llamo a Astoria. Ella no tardó en cerrar el último abrazo caluroso que sostendrían en esa vida.

— ¿Me buscaras?— era una petición más que pregunta, una lagrima recorría su mejilla llevándose un poco de rímel con ella. Harry la apretó un poco más contra él.

—Serás la primera serpiente amiga de Harry Potter. ¿Algo que quieras cambiar?

—No apoyarte cuando quise— dijo ella aferrándose a su mejor amigo.

—Descuida, serás la más entusiasta de todas— Unos minutos después ella estaba saliendo de la oficina. Él volvió a sentarse, mirando a la puerta que se acaba de cerrar.

—Perdón—susurró lastimosamente mientras seguía mirando las carpetas en su escritorio.

Harry aun no creía como Malfoy pudo sucumbir ante ella. Lo que le recordaba la poción que el maestro de pociones de Hogwarts tendría lista para esa noche. Fue poco convencional como llegaron al acuerdo de cooperación.

_El mismo día que durmió en la casa de fuera de Hermione, se lo tomó libre en la biblioteca de su escuela, buscando una forma para cambiar la cantidad de tiempo que podía regresar con un giro del gira tiempo. Entre pilas y pilas de libros no encontró más que quien los creo y cuantos había. Según los escritos, ninguno, pero el podía decir lo contrario._

_No se limitó a eso y fue a la parte de hechizos y encantamientos donde, nuevamente, paso varias horas sin encontrar nada de utilidad. Con las opciones acabándose, busco por todos lados algún hechizo, cualquier cosa que ayudara a modificar el comportamiento del gira tiempo. Pensó en algún animal mágico, pero ninguno era tan poderoso como para hacerlo._

_Incluso entró en la sección prohibida inútilmente, pues para él todos esos libros no eran más que niñerías frente a lo que se enfrentó durante muchos años. Incluso los siete hechizos que creó podían ser al arma de aniquilación total si se sabían utilizar, pero a un costo mortal._

_Sin más lugares o libros donde buscar, se fue de ahí. La manta negra ya había caído sobre la bóveda celeste, indicándole que tenía que abandonar el castillo. Furioso e impotente, intento salir de ahí tomando el camino largo, pasando enfrente de todos los salones de clase que alguna vez lo tuvieron aburriéndose mientras Hermione tomaba apuntes._

_Se detuvo frente a uno de ellos, aquel lugar mugriento y apestoso donde conoció al hombre que lo mantuvo sano y salvo durante la búsqueda de los horrocruxes. Su maestro de pociones siempre guardó secretos tan oscuros que habrían hecho temblar el mundo mágico de una forma u otra._

_Pensando detenidamente en eso, imagino que otras cosas habría él escondido del mundo, que pociones de magia negra se habrá llevado consigo mismo a la tumba. No dudo un segundo en ir en busca del que fue su antiguo despacho. Como conocía el castillo como su propia mano, le tomó menos de cinco minutos encontrar la puerta oculta detrás de una pared falsa._

_Se llevó una sorpresa al ver lo pulcro que todo estaba. La luz de la luna iluminaba lo suficiente para ver desde los recipientes y caldero, hasta las estanterías que albergaban libros y cuadernos de apuntes pertenecientes al príncipe mestizo. Río burlonamente recordando lo patético que era el sectusempra. Soltando el aire que retenía en sus pulmones se acercó y comenzó a devorar cada libro._

_Le fascinaba ver la cantidad de magia oscura que estos contenían. Encontró varias cosas que en el momento correcto habrían sido útiles, pero que ahora solo lo frenarían. Termino los libros sin encontrar lo que buscaba. Su magia se combinó con la furia que recorría su cuerpo; perdiendo los estribos, la libero destruyendo los recipientes y calderos antiguos de la habitación. Lo único que le faltaba por revisar eran los cinco cuadernos de apuntes que eran la única luz de esperanza, entre tanta oscuridad._

_Los cuadernos eran oro puro en conocimiento, las pociones creadas por Snape superaban los límites de la imaginación otorgando cosas realmente asombrosas. Y entre ellas estaba lo que buscaba. La opción "Sin nombre", como se llamaba, modificaba las características primigenias de aquel objeto que el mago quisiera. La idea era verter la poción sobre dicho objeto mientras se decían palabras en un idioma extinto. El idioma de los 4 reyes demonio, como mencionaba Snape con su propio puño y letra._

_Como consiguió tal conocimiento, na tenía idea, pero lo usaría para su beneficio sin importar que._

— _¡¿Qué haces aquí, Potter?!— Alguien grito entrando a la habitación, arruinando el momento de felicidad de Harry._

—_Hola a ti también, Malfoy— contesto Harry tranquilamente mientras seguía hojeando el cuaderno en sus manos._

— _¡Te hice una pregunta!—El hombre rubio y alto que alguna vez fuera su némesis escolar se acercó y lo tomo del brazo, acción que enfureció a Harry._

_Teniendo en cuenta su habilidad para atrapar como buscador, no hizo demasiado esfuerzo para zafarse del agarre y tomar a Malfoy por la camisa para estrellarlo contra la pared más cercana. La llama de furia que bailo en sus ojos asustó al actual profesor de pociones._

—_Dije "Hola Malfoy"— le saludó con una voz tan profunda, calmada y serena que rayaba en lo terrorífico._

—_Hola, Potter— le contestó el saludo tartamudeando, tragando la poca saliva que quedaba en su boca. Harry lo soltó y tomo el cuaderno que dejo caer cuando saludó._

—_Profesor, me podría decir si esta poción puede ser aplicada a un giratiempo— Harry gentilmente le arrojo el cuaderno en la cara. Draco apenas lo pudo sostener, solo para mirar con incredulidad al cascaron que alguna vez fuera Harry Potter._

—_Eh, sí. Si se puede— Harry nunca había escuchado a Draco tartamudear, y se aprovechó de ello._

—_Bien. La quiero hecha en cinco días— Con la última orden, Harry se disponía a salir pero la irritante voz del alquimista moderno lo detuvo._

— _¡¿Qué dices?!— pregunto alterado por la semejante estupidez que dijo Potter, recuperando la compostura perdida— Con todo lo que se tiene que hacer para esta poción… tardaría al menos un año. Sin tomar en cuenta el hecho de que yo no lo hare._

_El segundo error que cometió Draco Malfoy fue volver a gritar. Con la rapidez de una fantasma, Harry se desplazó hasta quedar a un lado del estupefacto Malfoy, junto a su oreja izquierda. Como un deja vu, Draco quedo hecho estatua por la espectral voz que salía de las cuerdas bucales de Potter. Las nubes, que taparon la poca luz que ofrecía la luna a los huéspedes del castillo, tiñeron de oscuridad el despacho además de dotar de un aura casi demoniaca al auror que empujaba la tráquea del profesor de pociones contra la pared. _

—_No me importa lo que tengas que hacer…—Comenzó incrementando la fuerza en su agarre— No me importa toda la magia negra que tengas que utilizar para acelerar el proceso de elaboración de la poción. No me importa a quien tengas que matar para conseguir esa piel de dragón inmortal demoniaco. Harás esa poción en cinco días o puedes despedirte de la luz del sol, pues será lo último que verán tú y tu familia antes de encerrarlos en el agujero más profundo de la tierra. Justo como debí hacerlo mucho tiempo atrás._

—_No le harías eso a Astoria—Afirmo Draco con una apenas audible voz llena de terror_

—_No te preocupes por ella. A ella no le pasara nada— dijo Harry con total sinceridad en su tenebrosa voz— entonces, ¿lo harás?—con cada hueso y musculo de su cuerpo paralizado, Draco solo afirmó con la cabeza._

—_Bien, entonces te veré en cinco días— Harry comenzó a alejarse de él. Draco recupero la movilidad, sobándose la garganta, solo para arriesgarse una vez más. Pudo haber sido un buen Gryffindor._

—_Los descubriste, ¿cierto?— Harry se detuvo cuando estaba a punto de salir del despacho— Al par de comadrejas, los descubriste, ¿no es verdad?— Harry ladeo la cabeza indicándole que lo escuchaba. Draco no tardó mucho en atar cabos— Quieres regresar. ¡Quieres volver a los noventa para cambiar tu puta vida!—Harry no se inmuto ante las verdades que escupía Malfoy— ¿Fuiste tan imbécil para no ver como aquellos supuestos hermanos se manoseaban por toda la escuela, que ahora nos quieres joder la vida a todos los demás?_

—_Y si así fuera… ¿Qué?—viendo que a Potter no le importaba lo que fuera a pasar y que no se detendría ante nadie, decidió unirse al macabro circo que ya había comenzado._

—_Como no creo poder detenerte, si hago esto, me harás un favor cuando vuelvas…— Harry seguía tomado de la pared escuchando atentamente cada palabra, Draco supo que le estaba prestando atención— Cuando estés allá, evitaras que caiga justo a donde tu estas ahora, ¿hecho?—Harry soltó la pared para seguir su camino y antes de avanzar se escuchó su voz._

—_Hecho._

— ¡Si!...Aquí esta—exclamo Harry sacando un expediente de una de las carpetas que tenía. No se dio cuenta de que el objeto había pasado inadvertido mientras conversaba con Astoria, pues lo encontró en la última revisada que dio a todos los carpetas. El sonido de pequeños toques en la puerta de su oficina le advirtió que la hora había llegado.

—Señor Potter, el permiso…

—Lo sé, ya llegó…—Linda entró rápidamente a la oficina con un pequeño papel entre manos. En esa pequeña hoja de papel que el ministro había autorizado se encontraba el destino del mundo mágico, el destino de una realidad que sería rasgada, destrozada y devorada pieza a pieza, bocado a bocado. Harry tomó el papel que Linda le daba mientras encogía el expediente y lo guardaba en su bolsillo.

Sin decir nada más, se acercó al perchero del que colgaba su gabardina para tomarla e irse. Justo antes de salir de la oficina sintió un ligero toque en su hombro, giró completamente queriendo saber qué es lo que quería Linda. Cuando la vio ella estaba mirándolo fijamente, la diferencia entre estaturas era notable pero no mucha, ella tenía sus mejillas teñidas de un ligero rubor rosado natural. Al parecer quería preguntar algo pero no se atrevía a decirlo.

— ¿Qué sucede Linda? Tengo prisa— pregunto con desespero, sentía que se le iba el tiempo entre las manos.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer Harry?— A pesar de todos los años de amistad que tenían, ella nunca se había dirigido a él informalmente, siempre fue como jefe-empleada. Harry no supo que decir, nada de lo que haría a continuación tenía justificación para alguien normal, que nunca vivió las atrocidades que él sí. Estuvo a punto de mentir cuando ella se le adelantó.

—Si no quieres, no me digas. Te has comportado muy raro estos días, incluso a veces me daba miedo hablarte, preguntarte que fue lo que pasó que cambiaste de un día para otro. A parte, el permiso y los expedientes del departamento de misterios me dicen que lo que vas a hacer no es bueno. Yo sé que no puedo criticarte…—Ella se detuvo para ver la reacción de él, quien no se había movido ni un centímetro, su cara estaba fija en el suelo, como buscando algo en el para destruir con la planta de su pie. Ella decidió terminar, dado que sabía que no importaba lo que dijera—Hay cosas que he querido decirte desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no las diré hoy. Hoy solo le aconsejo que no haga una estupidez…—sin que él se lo esperara, lo abrazó.

Él lo correspondió más por inercia que por gusto. Ella se sintió soñada al estar entre los brazos del hombre que amaba; no sabía cómo, pero parecía uno de los tantos clichés que se veían en el cine muggle, pero era cierto. Lo amaba, y aunque sabía que él nunca le correspondería, no se detenía en pensar en el "si…".

Su cuerpo parecía una máquina que movió sus brazos, rodeando a su secretaria. Por más calor que expulsara ella, él no sentía nada más que frio por todos lados. La última pizca del hombre bueno y honrado que alguna vez fue soltó las últimas palabras que diría, y aunque esa esencia ya no sonara dentro de él, se apegaría a ellas con su vida.

—No una estupidez, lo correcto…—omitiendo una parte la miro dentro de su abrazó; ella lo miraba anhelante de respuestas, pero él solo dio más preguntas—… ¿Dónde estabas en 1997?— Ella no entendió y aun así le respondió.

—Iba a entrar a Hogwarts, pero mi familia y yo pasamos los primeros meses de guerra como prisioneros en la escuela— El recuerdo llegó a su mente, por lo cual se estremeció. Recordar los agudos gritos de dolor que expulsaban las gargantas de los alumnos siendo torturados y el olor a sangre que expedían los cuerpos inertes de su familia no eran para nada gratos.

Harry solo asintió mirándola con lastima. Sin decir nada más, quito los brazos de ella de su torso y se puso la gabardina saliendo rápidamente de ahí. Pese a todo, ella creyó escuchar un susurro salir de sus labios, un susurro que gritaba "Perdón".

Sin demorar mucho tiempo más, Harry se adentró entre los pasillos y elevadores del ministerio de magia y en cuestión de minutos llegó al piso deseado. Salió del elevador con paso rápido, adentrándose en la habitación circular que era la entrada al departamento de misterios. Justo en el centro se encontraba lo que parecía una puerta blanca y brillante. Y al lado, un escritorio con una anciana con simple vestido gris se veía rodeada de grandes pilas de pergaminos viejos y nuevos. Ella escribía rápidamente y no tardaba mucho en llenar cada hoja con cientos y cientos de palabras que formaban mensajes en clave. Sería tonto que no supiera lo que hacía, si él fue uno de los que propuso ese sistema.

—Necesito acceso al departamento de misterios— dijo apenas llegó hasta ella. El tonó amenazante y autoritario que utilizo despertó a la anciana de su trance para prestarle atención.

—Señor Potter, que agradable sorpresa— dijo ella cuando se percató de quien era quien le hablaba. El dulce tono de voz que utilizó no tuvo efecto alguno sobre Harry que decidió repetir su oración.

—Necesito acceso al departamento de misterios—nuevamente, la petición vino acompañada de un tono siniestro y profundo que retumbo en los ya desgastados oídos de la anciana, encerrándola en una jaula de terror psicológico.

—Está bien… necesito el permiso escrito y firmado por el ministro de magia—alcanzo a tartamudear ella antes de perder la poca voz que tenía.

—Tenga— Harry extendió el papel inmediatamente. La anciana lo revisó lo más rápido que pudo, pues el ambiente se iba cargando de energía oscura con el pasar de los segundos. Podía ser su edad o no, pero la dificultad con la que respiraba el aire caliente de la habitación le comenzaba a marearla en sobremanera.

Cuando acabo de revisar el papel, la especie de puerta blanca se materializo en una negra con el picaporte en el centro. El jefe de aurores no se molestó en agradecer y entró por la puerta saliendo a un largo pasillo lleno de puertas a cada lado. En el exterior, la misma misteriosamente cambio su forma de nuevo; de ser de caoba fina y rustica, peso a ser una puerta metálica con cadenas y candados que parecía impenetrable. A Harry no le paso desapercibido esto, de hecho lo esperaba.

Sacando su varita, creó una larga hebra negra que lo envolvió mientras decía en voz alta palabras en lenguaje runico. No tardó mucho en acabar su rápido ritual para recibir un golpe de procedencia etérea que se estrelló contra su pecho, con el impacto llegando directamente a su corazón.

—Número tres… activo— dijo entre jadeos sosteniéndose en sus rodillas. Con un poco aire entrando en sus pulmones, comenzó a avanzar en el largo pasillo, buscando con la mirada la puerta que buscaba. Entre todos los nombres que señalaban el contenido detrás de las puertas, encontró la que buscaba justo en el medio del pasillo. "Mstrs-bjcs" rezaba un grabado arriba de la puerta, Harry entró con total calma.

Cuando se encontraba adentro, saco y cambio de tamaño el expediente que con número de serie 1797-Sttbng. La foto junto a la gran cantidad de renglones llenos de símbolos de interrogación le dijo que buscaba alguna clase de material líquido negro. Entre las largas filas de estanterías que parecían extenderse hasta el infinito, Harry comenzó a buscar el arma que le ayudaría en los años venideros.

Solo se le permitieron quince minutos en el departamento de misterios. Desde lo que había pasado tres años atrás ya nadie tenía permitido estar ahí mucho tiempo más del que se le permitió; desde entonces el papel que se incineraba en la habitación de ingreso a ese departamento era el más largo que se concedió.

Tardó 10 minutos en encontrarse cerca de lo que quería. Lo peor de todo era que recorría los estantes caminando, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo, sin preocuparse por nada. Dos minutos más después, encontró el material líquido vertido en una esfera de vidrio mágico. Lo admiró por unos segundos, tal vez un minuto, pero en cuanto tocó la esfera, esta se rompió y el líquido negro con tonos rojizos se enredó en su brazo izquierdo quemándolo. Dejando una cicatriz, se desenredo, convirtió en un cuchillo del mismo color y se volvió a enredar sobre el reloj, que cayó al suelo. El extraño material tomo la forma del mismo reloj inmediatamente.

En ninguno de los expedientes se decía que hacía o lo que era, pero Harry recibió todo ese conocimiento en cuanto toco aquel endemoniado objeto. Sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción antes de que la alarma de su reloj, tirado en el suelo, sonara indicándole que faltaba un minuto para que su tiempo ahí dentro se acabara. Lo recogió y guardó en uno de los bolsillos de la gabardina.

Consciente de lo que se aproximaba, sacó su varita y la agitó sacando pequeños bancos de niebla que en segundos tomaron su forma. Satisfecho con el "clon" de si mismo, hizo un gran esfuerzo para desaparecerse de ahí. Los estantes se agitaban mientras el piso se quebraba por la cantidad de magia que Harry dejo de tras de si para salir del departamento que se encontraba 10 kilómetros bajo tierra.

Se apareció en la afueras de su mansión, en la banqueta mas específicamente, jadeante y con problemas para respirar. Con esfuerzo se acercó a las cercas metálicas para descansar y recuperar la magia perdida. Sentado en la acera, miró a su "reloj" que marcaba las 7:30 pm. Aún tenía tiempo antes de que enviaran a algún escuadrón a sacarlo del departamento de misterios, por lo que pasó 10 minutos repasando cada detalle de su plan.

En cuanto se pudo parar, el reloj marcaba las ocho menos diez. Excitado por lo que vendría a continuación, sacó su varita y recitó varias frases en rúnico como lo hiciera momentos atrás; en cuanto termino vibraciones que emanaban de su varita se transmitieron por todo su cuerpo haciéndole sentir que se desmoronaría en ese mismo lugar. Esa sensación todavía no terminaba, cuando una segunda llego en forma de descargas eléctricas que le freían los nervios, uno a uno.

—Bien…— dijo cuando ambas sensaciones habían terminado. No recordaba la cantidad de dolor que le imbuyó a los hechizos que creó para evitar que cayeran en manos equivocadas. Si el primero que utilizo lo ayudo a salir del ministerio de magia, entonces estos dos serian bastantes interesantes para verlos en acción. Habilidades incrementadas y "Brazos extra" le ayudarían bastante.

—Cinco y seis, activados.

Acomodase el abrigo, entró a su mansión como un fantasma. No había nadie en el recibidor y por las risas que venían de la cocina, supuso que los hermanos se encontraban cenando. Un ligero olor a rosas que inundo su nariz le hizo creer que tal vez interrumpiría algo especial. Sin hacer ruido llegó hasta la entrada a la cocina donde unas velas flotantes iluminaban la estancia, mientras los dos pelirrojos dentro cenaban sin dejar de mirarse. Ambos estaban vestidos muy elegantemente, tal vez celebraban su aniversario.

Tronando su cuello, entró a la estancia carraspeando. Ginebra y Ronald, abrieron sus ojos aterrados mientras se seguían mirando. Ella no tardó en idear una excusa que encubriera su farsa.

— ¡Harry, mi amor! Qué bueno que viniste temprano…—dijo ella levantándose y avanzando hacia él con los brazos extendidos. Sin inmutarse, Harry levanto su mano derecha señalándola, sintiendo como un tercer brazo invisible salía de su cuerpo sujetando a Ginebra en el aire y azotándola contra la pared con fuerza.

— ¡Ahhhh!— El molesto chillido que hizo vibrar los tímpanos de Harry, retumbó en la cocina que se quedó en silencio. Ron miraba con la boca abierta a Ginny y a Harry, que ya había bajado la mano. Ella se retorcía dentro de la fuerza invisible que la sostenía, apretándola poco a poco. Harry pasó de mirar la comida con asco, a verlo a él y sonreír de medio lado.

— ¡¿Qué te pasa Harry?! ¡Baja a Ginny!—gritó en cuanto recupero la voz.

—Mentirosos…—menciono Harry para sí mismo, mirando esta vez al suelo. Ron temió lo peor, al igual que Ginny—…traidores…—dijo elevando un poco la voz—… ¡Incestuosos de mierda!—terminó de decir mirando a Ron con todo el odio que había dentro de él.

—Harry, baja a Ginny o…— Quiso sonar amenazante al no terminar la frase, más el terror que se expandía por cada vena dentro de él terminaba saliendo en su lenguaje corporal.

— ¿o qué? ¿Me golpearas?— se burló Harry sin cambiar la expresión neutra de su cara. Ronald asintió a penas perceptiblemente— Inténtalo, comadreja.

Olvidando que su hermana estaba siendo exprimida poco a poco, Ronald se lanzó al ataque lleno de rabia e impotencia. Los escasos tres metros que los separaban se terminaron en un segundo cuando el pelirrojo estrello su puño cerrado contra la cara del jefe de aurores. Sin perder tiempo, dirigió su otro puño de nuevo a la cara de Harry, seguido de otros más en el cuerpo, arrojando a Harry al suelo.

Jadeante, miro a su mejor amigo levantándose del suelo, cubriéndose la cara. Una sonrisa de satisfacción cruzo sus labios al ver su trabajo; dicha sonrisa no duro mucho al ver que Harry seguía como si nada.

—Mi turno…—dijo Harry acomodándose la quijada. Rápido y certero, encadeno un golpe tras otro en la cara de Ronald, descargando su ira. El hijo menor de los Weasley se vio sintiendo el impacto de cada golpe, sobre su sus costillas y pulmones. Con un de los golpes se estrelló contra la misma pared en la que estaba siendo sostenida Ginebra; a través de sus ojos miraba como Harry tiraba un golpe en su cara, sumiéndole los pómulos, y seguía con otro en la nariz, dejando caliente la zona del impacto.

Quiso sostener uno de los puños antes de que impactara de nuevo, pero la fuerza de Harry era muy superior de alguna forma.

— ¡Déjalo en paz!— gritó Ginebra con lágrimas en los ojos, tratando de soltarse.

Harry se sentía extasiado. Cada golpe que acertaba en el blanco que él quería recargaba sus energías enormemente… y a pesar de eso el odio no disminuía, con el pasar de los minutos este se incrementaba exponencialmente. La cara de Ron acabó deformada en cuestión de minutos, su boca sangraba de forma incontrolable, su nariz rota había detenido el flujo de sangre, haciéndola acumularse y salir por dirigirse a otros lados. Sus ojos estaban negros e hinchados, los oídos le zumbaban.

—Seguramente tienes varias fracturas internas, ¿cierto?— menciono Harry ejerciendo presión en donde creía haber roto más de un hueso. Ronald soltó un alarido de dolor que Ginebra no pudo soportar más.

— ¡Lo siento, Harry!— dijo ella abatida moralmente—Perdón…— terminó perdiendo la voz.

— ¡¿Ah, lo sientes?!— Exclamó Harry lleno de furia, ante la pseudo-disculpa de la arpía— ¡¿Por qué no lo sentiste cuando Hermione te hablaba de mí?! ¡¿Por qué no lo sentiste cuando me envenenabas en la escuela con tus pociones de amor?! ¡No lo sentiste ni siquiera cuando Hermione se sacrificó por mí, MI HERMIONE!

Ginebra estaba si habla y por más que movía la boca para decir algo, no salía sonido alguno de su boca. Harry dio un golpe final a Ronald astillándole tres costillas más, haciéndolo sangrar por dentro. Sin perder más tiempo, con otro brazo invisible saliendo de su pecho sostuvo a Ronald en el aire frente a él. El objeto mágico que sacó del ministerio tomó la forma de un cuchillo que se posó en su mano izquierda y que luego colocó en la mano derecha de Ron.

De nuevo, un tercer brazo invisible surgió de su costado izquierdo, tomando posesión del brazo derecho de Ron. Ronald apenas podía seguir despierto después de brutal golpiza, pero una extraña sensación en su brazo derecho le advirtió que algo malo iba a pasar, pues su brazo no respondía, tomando lo que parecía un cuchillo negro rojizo.

Harry se tranquilizó mentalizándose para oscurecer por completo lo que se encontraba dentro de él, un algo llamado alma que, aunque no en esencia, estaría negra un buen tiempo. Movió sus dedos y al mismo tiempo, el brazo de Ron se levantaba sosteniendo el cuchillo, posándose justo debajo del corazón.

— ¡¿Qué haces?!—preguntó Ginebra con desesperación en su voz recién recuperada— ¿¡QUE HACES, HARRY?!

El joven jefe de aurores la volteó a ver como lo que realmente era: un cascaron que encerraba odio y desinterés por el mundo que lo rodeaba. La mirada hueca e indiferente que le dedicó su esposo le heló los huesos.

— ¿Tu qué crees? Matando monstruos…

El silencio se hizo presente mientras Ronald se enterraba el cuchillo, atravesándose el corazón desde abajo.

Si no fuera porque la casa está protegida mágicamente, los vecinos hubieran escuchado el alarido de dolor que arrojó Ginebra en cuanto el cuchillo salió del cuerpo de Ron, correando sangre. El bulto cayó sin vida al suelo en cuanto Harry dejo de pensar que lo sostenía. Ginny vio que los ojos de Ron extinguieron su luz ahogados en una profunda oscuridad que lo superó.

Tomando el cuchillo del suelo, se acercó a donde estaba Ginebra llorando y gritando aterrada. Queriendo ser al menos un poco piadoso, Harry le atravesó el estómago, dándole una muerte lenta.

—Si alguien viene, di que estoy donde te salve por primera vez. Adiós, mi amor…— dijo saliendo de la cocina, dejando a Ginebra sobre un charco de su propia sangre, sosteniéndose el estómago y con dificultades para respirar.

—Yo lo amaba…—grito ella a penas de forma audible, antes de que Harry saliera de la casa.

—No me hagas regresar, Ginebra…— contestó él desde la entrada de la puerta— No creo que sigas viva para cuando lleguen, pero si lo estas, no intentes resistirte.

Ya afuera, con su gabardina puesta, sacó el reloj dentro de ella. Este marcaba las 8:30 pm. Midiendo el tiempo se lo colocó en su muñeca derecha, mientras que en la izquierda aquel objeto mágico se enredaba nuevamente. Más que listo, con un ligero "plop" se apareció en la oficina de Draco Malfoy.

En el lugar reinaban las pocas cantidades de vapor residual que no podían escapar por los ductos de ventilación que el profesor de pociones tenía instalados. Además de eso, era un completo desastre con ingredientes por aquí y por allá que formaban un pequeño camino a diferentes lados del despacho.

— ¿Ya está listo?—preguntó Harry impaciente. Draco se encontraba mezclando ingredientes en diferentes lados, a diferentes temperaturas y en diferentes cantidades. El estado del profesor era deplorable, tenía puesta su túnica de trabajo que parecía no haber sido lavada en semanas o meses.

—Ya casi…—le contestó bastante concentrado en su trabajo y yendo de un lado a otro—Dame cinco minutos.

—Creí que le habías dicho a Astoria que a las nueve, ¿Cómo es que la tienes antes?—dijo recorriendo el recinto admirando el desastre y oliendo los calderos con las mezclas.

—Sí, pero supuse que vendrías antes, por lo que trabaje el doble de rápido— Harry no o habia visto bien, ero Draco parecía estar bañado en sudor y alguna que otra cosa viscosa de las que se hallaban ahí.

—Muy bien Draco, me parece que si respetare nuestro acuerdo— Malfoy se detuvo un momento ante la declaración, pero siguió trabajando que no tenía sentido empezar a discutir, no ahora que ya había terminado.

— ¡Listo!—Exclamó Draco luego de haber mezclado todas las pociones individuales y comprimirlas en unas cuantas gotas negras contenidas en un frasco del tamaño del dedo meñique. Harry tomó el frasco, admirándolo como si tuviera el objeto más valioso del universo en sus manos.

—Bien hecho, Draco—dijo antes de sujetarlo del hombro— No caerás en la oscuridad, amigo.

—Más te vale, Potter—le contestó como agradecimiento.

—Te veré en otra vida… oh y discúlpame— mencionó Harry antes de salir del despacho y dejar atónito a Draco.

Caminando con prisa por los pasillos del castillo, miró a su reloj, 8:40. Ya era hora, seguramente los aurores estaban llegando a su casa, viendo el desastre de sangre que dejo en la cocina. Desesperado por regresar al lado de su amada, corrió hasta llegar a la cámara de los secretos, donde lo esperaba los últimos vestigios de que ahí vivió alguna vez un basilisco.

Sacando de uno de los bolsillos de su gabardina la bolsa que contenía la caja con el giratiempo, se colocó lo más cerca que pudo de la cabeza de Salazar Slytherin. De nuevo, la magia de Hermione lo extasió al punto de hacerlo dudar sobre el viaje. Determinado a comenzar de nuevo, sacó el giratiempo de su prisión, liberando también la magia de Hermione que se evaporó, en el aire a los segundos.

Impotente, abrió el giratiempo y bañó la arena con las preciadas gotas negras mientras que de su garganta salían sonidos guturales dignos de un demonio… un rey demonio. Con aquello terminado y la garganta lastimada, le dio 13 vueltas al giratiempo mientras pensaba que cada vuelta era un año de regreso en el tiempo.

Cuando la última vuelta había sido dada, en la entrada de la cámara varios aurores llegaban con sus varitas en alto. Eran al menos diez

— ¡HARRY POTTER, QUEDAS DETENIDO POR HOMICIDIO Y ROBO AL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA DEL REINO UNIDO!—Todavía se encontraban lejos, así que Harry se dio la oportunidad de advertirles del peligro que se avecinaba.

— ¡No bajen la guardia, Schremir! ¡Solo sirven los avadas…!— dio el consejo que una vocecilla en su cabeza le daba. Dejó correr al giratiempo libre cuando los aurores estaban a solo metros de él. Para su mala suerte, Harry Potter desapareció en frente de ellos justo cuando se arrojaron sobre él.

— ¡Maldita sea!—dijo el auror que parecía el jefe del escuadrón.

— ¿Qué hacemos capitán Schremir?

—Repliéguense, no debe estar muy lej…— El capitán quedó atónito ante lo que se mostraba frente a sus ojos. Todos voltearon a ver qué es lo que mantenía al capitán tan callado y quieto cuando se encontraron delante de lo que parecía un extraña criatura que momentos atrás no estaba.

Una especie monstruo grande, deforme y musculoso que era bípedo. Color plateado como la luna llena, ojos rojos y grandes dientes los miraba curioso. Los aurores trataban de contener la calma pero era muy difícil, pues alrededor de ellos comenzaron a aparecer cientos de monstruos solo diferentes en su color, saliendo de la nada como si rasgaran la tela de la realidad y se abrieran paso a su mundo.

—Quédense juntos, formación akh— apenas termino la tercera palabra, el primer monstruo soltó un chillido que lleno el corazón de los valientes aurores de temor, pánico y desesperación mientras los demás entes se lanzaban al ataque.

Lo que ignoraban ellos era que en todo el mundo, en cada ciudad y rincón de ese maldito y podrido mundo, Harry Potter había desencadenado el apocalipsis como cada vez que alguien viaja a cambiar el pasado, llevándose consigo aquel objeto que fue resguardado por Merlín mismo en el abismo del mundo, solo para ser recuperado por una chica rubia que lo entregaría al ministerio de magia.

Desde los barrios más bajos de Londres, hasta la alta sociedad del mundo estaban siendo atacados y asesinados por las sanguinarias bestias. Alimentándose de cualquier ser vivo ya fuera niño, adulto o anciano. No pararían hasta dejar ese "mundo" en la nada total.

* * *

Lo último que Harry Potter vio antes de regresar a 1994 fue a un monstruo salir de la nada justo detrás de los aurores. Si era eso a lo que se refería la voz que escuchaba en su cabeza, que fue la misma que le dio los secretos del dichoso objeto del departamento de misterios, entonces no tenía mucho tiempo para que el rey demonio viniera a buscarlo queriendo cobrar el precio por usar su objeto.

"Tienes 15 minutos" le dijo la voz en su cabeza. No sabía cómo describirla, pero sí que era mandona.

A un lado de él se encontraba todavía el basilisco en proceso de descomposición, más en los huesos que nada. Sin perder el tiempo, salió la cámara secreta, cuidando que Myrtle La llorona, o lo viera.

Si sus cálculos eran correctos ese día fue escogido como el cuarto participante del torneo de los tres magos. Recordaba que con toda la presión dentro de él, estuvo merodeando por todo el castillo consolándose a sí mismo. Con eso en mente, salió a buscar a su yo más joven para un último hechizo, cuidándose de que Dumbledore no supiera nada de lo que pasaba en ese castillo, al menos por 15 minutos.

No tardo en encontrarse y auto secuestrarse, llevándose a sí mismo a la cámara de los secretos. Se molestó al verse lo pequeño y flaco que era, si tenía eso en cuanta de verdad que tuvo mucha suerte en las aventuras que le configuró Dumbledore. Tenía asuntos pendientes con ese vejete, se recordó.

Ya en la cámara, utilizó otro de los hechizos que creó, ganándose una buena migraña en el proceso. Con diez de los quince minutos ya en el olvido, se apresuró a cambiar de cuerpos con el Harry joven, quedándose con su cuerpo más joven e inexperto.

Viéndose a sí mismo, bueno a su cuerpo adulto, de verdad que era más pequeño de lo que pensaba. El Harry adulto estaba recostado en el suelo, aun desmayado, sin saber el horrible destino que le deparaba. Sintió pena por sí mismo, pero eso era por el bien de ambos.

Faltando dos minutos para el inminente final, tomo el giratiempo de la gabardina y al objeto mágico que ahora sabia se llamaba "Shapeless" en inglés. Eso era lo único que necesitaba en esa época por lo que corrió a esconderse tras de una de las estatuas de serpientes de la cámara, antes de que su otro yo tuviera el mismo destino que el mundo que dejo atrás… bueno adelante.

De repente la realidad se comenzó a rasgar, abriendo una gran ventana que dejó entrar a un ente parecido a un dementor, salvo que más grande, con una corona dorada y una hoz que fácilmente triplicaba la estatura del Harry adulto.

— ¡HARRY POTTER!— las paredes retumbaron ante la espectral voz, que destilaba fuerza y poderío en grandes cantidades. El Harry adulto despertó de su letargo sosteniéndose la cabeza, talvez por la migraña que se quedó en su cuerpo. Asustado y confundido por su altura y sus vestimentas comenzó a aterrarse.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué me pasó?... ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda!

— ¡POTTER!— EL gran ente se aceró rápidamente a él— ¡TUS ACCIONES TIENE QUE SER PAGADAS… CON TU VIDA!

— ¡¿Qué es lo que eres?!

—TU FIN… NO PUEDE HABER DOS HARRY POTTER EN UNA MISMA ÉPOCA CON TANTOS AÑOS DE DIFERENCIA... DEBES MORIR EN TU TIEMPO Y PAGAR POR LO QUE HAS HECHO…—Harry en su cuerpo joven sabía que eso pasaría y la siguiente oración del gran ente se lo confirmo— ADEMAS, EL ASESINAR A GINEBRA WEASLEY CON EL ARMA QUE MERLIN ME ARREBATÓ EXIJE UN PRECIO EXTRA

Acto seguido, el ente tomó a Harry con una de sus manos y atravesó con él el portal, al tiempo que él lanzaba alaridos de Horror y desesperación. En un segundo, todo volvió a la tranquilidad que siempre reinaba en la cámara de los secretos.

Saliendo de su escondite, Harry echo un vistazo a la cámara. El basilisco seguía ahí, inmóvil, como fiel testigo de que el destino seria cambiado. Tomándose el largo cabello y acomodándose las gafas se miró de nuevo. Su uniforme era exactamente igual a como lo recordaba.

—Lo logre... ¡lo logre!— Dijo Harry en su nuevo cuerpo, mientras salían lágrimas de felicidad de sus ojos. En ese momento se dio cuenta de varias cosas: se había quedado con un poco del alma pura del Harry de 14 años, aunque la suya oscura predominara. La siguiente era que de nuevo tenía al horrocrux dentro de él. Además del hecho de que todos sus conocimientos seguían con él.

Repasando rápidamente los pros y contras de esto, supo que podría aprovecharlo para sus planes futuros. Revisó sus bolsillos y manos, asegurándose de que el giratiempo y el shapeless se encontraban con él, además de su varita.

Recordando exactamente a que había vuelto, no se contuvo y comenzó a correr. Saliendo de la cámara y recorriendo cada pasillo. Corrió por todas partes, viendo a sus compañeros caídos en batalla, alegrándose de que siguieran vivos, a pesar de que en ese momento lo consideraban un tramposo.

Corrió de un lado a otro buscando a alguien en específico, hasta que la encontró.

Hermione estaba en la sala común de Gryffindor, leyendo su libro favorito, "Hogwarts: Una historia". Se veía tal y como la recordaba en ese año de escuela. Su pelo castaño enmarañado, los ojos cafés y su piel blanca. Le dieron ganas de correr y abrazarla justo ahí, pero no quería ser el centro de atención nuevamente en dos días.

Aunado a eso, sentía que las lágrimas querían correr de nuevo por sus mejillas al ver que el rosado en sus mejillas seguía ahí, que su respiración era acompasada y que seguía viva. Viva para vivir feliz con él.

—Psst— hizo él tratando de atraer su atención. Ella inmediatamente reconoció el timbre de voz y subió la mirada para encontrarse con Harry indicándole que saliera de la sala común. Lo hizo inmediatamente pues vio en los ojos de Harry un matriz vidrioso.

— ¿Qué sucede, Harry?— dijo ella saliendo al corredor. Sin esperarse lo que vendría se sorprendió al ser abrazada por un Harry no solo más afectivo, sino que tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Te extrañe, Hermione. Te extrañe mucho…— repitió reforzando el abrazo que ella correspondió un poco confundida.

—Pero si hemos estado juntos desde finales del torneo de Quidditch…la última vez que nos vimos fue hace un par de horas…

—Sí, un par de horas que a mí me parecieron años…Por favor no me sueltes— ella confundida sonrió para sus adentros, alegre de que el único chico que le gustaba le pidiera su atención y solo la de ella.

* * *

Hola a todos de nuevo, aquí nos encontramos con un nuevo capítulo perteneciente a este reto llamado "En el filo de la oscuridad". Espero que le haya gustado, pero antes de ir a las respuestas de los reviews, quisiera comentarles unas cosas.

Antes que nada gracias por todos los follows y favoritos, se siente muy bien que a la gente le guste lo que mi loca cabeza tiene que transmitir. Ahora, quisiera pedirles que no se acostumbren a la longitud que tuvo este capítulo, pues como justo ahora estoy en la universidad no creo tener tanto tiempo como para hacerlos de esta magnitud. Tratare de mantener cierto promedio en todos los capítulos, pero también tratare de hacerlos tan largos como me sea posible.

En la próxima actualización de mi otro fic "La lección que jamás aprendí" también habrá algo parecido a esto. Pero ahí lo explicare con más detalle.

Sé que hay gente que les gustan largos, pero a otra no tanto, por lo que les pido que me lo comenten en los reviews por favor. Esa es otra cosa, les pido encarecidamente que me ayuden a mejorar dejándome un review; de verdad que aunque no lo parezca, a los escritores nos agrada demasiado recibir sus reviews pues nos ayuda a saber exactamente qué es lo que estamos haciendo mal y como mejorarlo.

Y si ustedes no nos expresan lo que sienten o al menos nos dicen si les gusto el capítulo, nosotros no tenemos idea de cuál fue su reacción, además de que la calidad no podrá aumentar si seguimos haciendo lo mismo.

Por último, dos cosas. La primera es que también me digan cómo les parece mejor las respuestas: Incluidas en el texto al final o respondiéndoles directamente a través de un PM, como ustedes prefieran.

La otra es hacer mención de las demás participantes de este reto, aunque talvez alguien de aquí ya este leyendo su historia también. Son las siguientes, apóyenlas y déjenles un review por favor:

—"En el filo de la oscuridad" por PrincesLynx

www . Fanfiction s / 10578761 / 2 / En – el – filo – de – la – oscuridad

—"In the Shadows (En el filo de la oscuridad) por Nanny PGranger Evans Cullen

www . fanfiction s / 10561459 / 1 / In – the – Shadows – En – el – filo – de – la – oscuridad

—"Fuego en el alma" por yunipotter19

www . fanfiction s / 10543836 / 1 / Fuego - en - el – alma

Los links van con todo junto. Ahora si a los reviews!

Maryluna: Gracias por tu review, realmente espero que la continuación te guste. En cuanto a ellos supongo que la idea me vino como "Vaya, creo que esto sería poco común… pongámoslos".

PrincesLynx: ¡Hola chica! Qué bueno que te gusto el inicio y espero que este capítulo de haya gustado de igual forma. Gracias por el cumplido, pero creo que aún me falta un poco más para que los sentimientos sean más reales. Con ron y Ginny, igual como ya comente, pensé nadie los pondría de esa forma regularmente. ¡Nos leemos!

HGHP95: Aquí está el otro cap. Espero que te gustara, por cierto, me dio gusto volver a ver tu nombre en los reviews. Nos leemos!

Chobits3: Gracias por tu review. Yo también pensé eso cuando escribía este capítulo, aunque me hubiera gustado dejarlo más demente. Nos leemos!

Ana C: Aquí está la actualización, espero que te haya gustado.

Nanny PGranger: Gracias por el review, a mí también me gusto tu historia. Hay aglo en tu review que no me cuadra muy bien, algo de que es parte de la historia, espero me lo puedas aclarar. Espero ansioso la actualización de tu cap. Nos leemos!

Angelinarte: Hola Angelina, gracias por el review. Qué bueno que te gustara tanto el cap, también gracias por las buenas vibras. No se exactamente si lo que hizo Harry en este capítulo sea a lo que te referías (probablemente no :P), pero espero que te haya gustado de igual forma, Nos leemos!

Vaale lagos: Aquí esta! :D

Renesmee Black Cullen1096: Aquí esta la continuación, espero que haya sido de tu agrado.

Yunypotter19: Gracias por el review. Creo que es lo que he estado diciendo, que no pensé que alguien los uniera de esa forma, pero a decir verdad sentía un poco de miedo en cuanto a la forma en la que la gente respondería. Pero bueno, me alegra que te gustó, y espero que este lo haya hecho de igual forma. Nos leemos!

¡Gracias a todos!


	3. In the inside of me

_**Disclaimer: El universo de Harry Potter, asi como sus personajes y lugares, le pertenecen J.K. Rowling y las películas a Warner Bros. Studios.**_

**-In the inside of me-**

* * *

La noche en los terrenos del castillo estaba despejada. La luna brillaba con todo su esplendor iluminando las copas de los árboles del bosque prohibido. Sin embargo, sus rayos eran opacados por el humo que exhalaba la gran flama que iluminaba a todos los alumnos de Hogwarts, Beauxbatons y Durmstrang que trataban de animar, sin mucho éxito, a sus respectivos concursantes del torneo de los tres magos.

Nadie se imaginaba que, dentro del laberinto de paredes formadas por ramas, hojas y follaje verde, los concursantes trataban desesperadamente salvar sus vidas y, de paso, ganar el torneo. Solo dos de los cuatro concursantes del torneo se encontraban cerca del centro del laberinto, donde estaba la copa que les daría la victoria, y no precisamente tranquilos.

A diez metros a su redonda, el caos reinaba en las paredes del laberinto, que se abrían y cerraban violentamente sin patrón alguno y cambiando los posibles caminos. La niebla sobre ellos trataba de afectar sus pensamientos, de nublar su visión, pero Harry ya tenía bastante podrida una parte de su alma como para que eso le afectara.

— ¡Ayúdame Harry!—Gritaba Cedric con el pánico tomando el control de su cuerpo. Las raíces que salían del suelo lo estaban atando fuertemente, como si de una anaconda se tratara, estrujando sus huesos. Internamente, a un nivel no visible para el ojo humano, su estructura ósea comenzaba a astillarse

Las paredes del laberinto de la tercera prueba comenzaban a contraerse alrededor de ellos. El viento tampoco era de mucha ayuda pues las fuertes ráfagas llevaban polvo y tierra que les dificultaba la vista.

Harry miró a su compañero y amigo fríamente. Durante todo el año en el que habían estado conviviendo nuevamente, pudo notar ciertas acciones en el joven de Hufflepuff que le disgustaron bastante. La que más le molesto fue cuando trato de invitar a Hermione al baile de navidad.

Claro está que no tuvo suerte, pues él se lo pidió primero y Cedric termino invitando a Cho Chang. Ahora Harry no sabía si dejarlo ahí y que saliera del laberinto o llevarlo de nuevo a enfrentar a Voldemort. Ese segundo cuarto año en Hogwarts fue justamente lo que esperaba y no lo echaría a perder todo por culpa, compasión o sentimentalismos.

"La mayor parte tiene que seguir igual"

_Harry soltó a Hermione unos minutos después muy a su pesar. Talvez Hermione pensaba que algo raro le había sucedido, pero solo fue el cumulo de todos los años que quiso sentir su calor nuevamente y nunca pudo. Ambos se quedaron ahí, en silencio, mirándose a los ojos._

_Harry quería expresar todo lo que llevaba adentro, pero sabía que sería un gran shock emocional para Hermione decirle que llevaba 10 años sabiendo que la amaba. Con eso en mente, le quitó una arruga imaginaria del suéter que ella vestía._

— _¿Estas mejor?—preguntó ella un poco ruborizada, tratando de no mirarlo a los ojos por mucho tiempo. Se sentía soñada, pero aun así nerviosa._

—_Sí, mucho mejor…vamos adentro— Harry la tomó de la mano conduciéndola a través de la pintura de la señora gorda. No vio la gran sonrisa que cruzó por los labios de Hermione cuando la sujetó._

_Como lo esperaba, todos adentro lo miraban como si hubiera cometido la peor de las traiciones. Todos salvo el par de gemelos pelirrojos que hacían bromas a costa suya, tratando de relajar el ambiente. Todavía recordaba la sonrisa hueca que portaba George cada vez que lo veía; alguien como él no podía haberlo traicionada como sus hermanos menores lo hicieron. Esta vez, Fred y George se separarían viéndose partir cada uno con su respectiva pareja y no en un ataúd, varios metros bajo tierra._

_Harry miró hacia arriba, como si escuchara a alguien decir su nombre. Junto al dormitorio de los chicos se encontraba Ronald, mirándolo con enojo y furia. La mente de Harry comenzó a llenarse de odio; quiso apretar los puños pero recordó que tenía la mano de alguien bajo la suyas._

— _¿Hermione?_

— _¿Si?— respondió ella al escuchar su nombre._

—_Yo, bueno. Tengo sueño, ha sido un largo día, y quisiera subir…—esperó a ver si ella agregaba algo, pero no lo hizo—… pero tampoco quiero dejarte aquí sola._

—_Oh, si es por mí, no te preocupes. Yo también estaba a punto de subir._

—_Perfecto…— soltando a Harry, Hermione corrió a recoger las cosas que dejó frente a la chimenea. Mientras tanto, Harry volteó hacia arriba, pero Ronald ya no se encontraba ahí. Lo más seguro era que estuviera ya en el dormitorio, bañándose._

—_Lista—llegó Hermione con su mochila en la espalda. Ambos subieron las escaleras con varios ojos curiosos por detrás de ellos. _

_Se despidieron en la bifurcación de los dormitorios, deseándose buenas noches. Ella entró con una gran sonrisa plantada en sus labios que no se desdibujo ni siquiera cuando se fue a dormir. Él, por otro lado, entró a su dormitorio queriendo despellejar a Ronald, pero alejó esos pensamientos sabiendo que aun había mucho que hacer, además ya se vengaría de una forma u otra._

_Un rato después, ya cambiado y apunto de dormir, llegó la pregunta que estuvo esperando. La que marcaría el final de su amistad con Ronald Weasley. Harry estaba recostado en su cama, con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza. Ronald estaba acomodando sus útiles escolares, hasta que junto todas las fuerzas que necesitó para preguntar._

— _¿Cómo lo hiciste?—Se notaba la molestia en la voz del hijo más joven de los Weasley. Podría apostar a que estaba ardiendo en celos, pues Harry conseguiría mucha más atención de la que ya tenía._

— _¿Hacer qué?— Contestó Harry en forma de burla._

—_Sabes muy bien que…—seguramente Ronald si escuchó sus intenciones de burlarse—…pero no importa. Supongo que se lo contaste a tu mejor amigo—La decepción se hizo todavía más presente en su voz, más que el enojo._

—_Oh sí, claro que lo hice. Él sabe perfectamente como hice aquello que tú dices que hice._

_Indignado, Ron hizo una seña bastante obscena con su dedo medio mientras corría las cortinas de su cama y se metía bajo las cobijas. Harry no se aguantó las ganas de sonreír de oreja a oreja mientras esperaba el momento en que su mente lo dejara dormir. Mientras tanto, repasaba cada uno de los acontecimientos de ese año, preguntándose qué cambiaría._

_De repente se le vino a la mente un pensamiento, pudo haber regresado directamente al año en el que Hermione moría y ahorrarse muchos problemas, pero siempre había cosas que quiso cambiar. Cosas por las que se sintió culpable; Cedric, Sirius, Dumbledore. Cosas que más que eso, eran personas que en su tiempo aprecio._

_Con todas las revelaciones que tuvo al final de la guerra, nunca tuvo tiempo a pensar en sí mismo, siempre fue por "el bien común". Ahora no habría ningún sacrificio por el bien común, las personas que tuvieran que morir lo harían porque tienen que morir y no porque algún desquiciado con barba blanca y un fénix por mascota lo quisiera._

—_No sabes lo que te espera, profesor— dijo Harry antes de caer en un profundo sueño._

_El director Albus Dumbledore, ese hombre anciano con túnicas extravagantes y una gran barba que escuchaba todas las conversaciones del castillo, quedó atónito ante lo que dijo su alumno "estrella"._

— _¿Qué tramas Harry?—dijo acariciándose la barba blanca mientras fijaba su vista en Fawkes, su leal fénix._

_El tiempo transcurrió rápidamente y de un momento a otro, la primera prueba del torneo estaba a una semana de distancia. A ningún alumno le pasó desapercibido la distancia que había entre el trio dorado de Gryffindor. Por un lado Harry y Ron no se hablaban ni soportaban estar cerca el uno del otro, fungiendo como mediadora de Ron, Hermione. Ella, por otra parte, se encontraba mucho más tiempo con su mejor amigo, Harry Potter._

_A todas las chicas les molestaba puesto que el bien parecido joven búlgaro buscador del equipo nacional de Quidditch de Bulgaria, Víctor Krum, no dejaba de tratar de ir tras la sabelotodo Granger. Lo peor de todo era que ella no notaba su presencia y él no dejaba de intentarlo. _

_Con las constantes notas amarillistas de la "periodista" Rita Skeeter, que no dejaba de acosar a todos los participantes del torneo, se hacía cada vez más grande el rumor de que algo sucedía entre Hermione y Harry. Que ellos tenían algo más que amistad entre ellos y que Victor Krum era el vértice faltante en aquel triángulo amoroso que los tres protagonizaban._

_Harry aun recordaba los patéticos intentos de Ronald por recuperar su amistad por lo que, como hiciera antes sin querer, de nuevo le hacía creer que no los entendía. Sabía que llegaría el momento en el que Hermione intentaría reconciliarlos si él no cedía después de la primera prueba, era demasiado inteligente como enojarse tan inmaduramente como lo hacía Ron._

_La cuestión era disuadirla de que era lo mejor para los tres, y ya tenía sus argumentos. Tampoco pensaba ser un viejo manipulador para que todo le viniera envuelto como para regalo, pero había ciertas cosas que debía cambiar y pelearía con Hermione de vez en cuando con tal de alejarla del peligro que podían suponer algunas personas, Incluido su ex amigo._

_Nunca supo a ciencia cierta cómo era que él y Ginebra habían terminado enredados en una relación pasional e incestuosa. Draco Malfoy sabía, pero nunca se le ocurrió preguntarle acerca de ello; en su momento le importó una mierda lo que sería de los hermanos, de cualquier forma iban a terminar muertos. _

_Durante la clase de historia de la magia, casi durmiéndose por saberse todo eso de principio a fin y viceversa, miró a Ronald. Su corazón se tentó un poco a cambiar el camino por el que iba, pero después miró a Draco; El joven rubio, de ojos grises y perfecto uniforme de primera clase le recordó a su yo mayor, acabado por una guerra y una obligación que nunca quiso cargar. Si lo pensaba bien, Draco solo fue un mortifago por impresionar a su padre y salvar a su madre. _

_Además aún estaba la deuda que tenía con él por matarlo y haberlo ayudado a regresar en el tiempo. Si se decía ser Harry Potter, el niño que vivió y nunca quiso cargar con el peso de dos mundos en sus hombros y por culpa de eso perder a la mujer que amaba, cumpliría su promesa de salvarlo de un camino que no tenía vuelta atrás, a él y a Astoria._

_De pronto el pensamiento le hizo abrir los ojos desmesuradamente. No había pensado en Astoria, su amiga que terminó devorada igual que todos a los que les dedico un sincero perdón antes de que quebrara su alma. Esperaba que no fuera muy tarde._

_La campana que anunciaba el término de la clase sonó, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Se dio cuenta que todos los presentes en la clase lo miraban de forma curiosa. También se percató de que el profesor de historia se encontraba a cinco centímetros de su cara. Claramente fácil para un fantasma._

—_Señor Potter, le hice una pregunta…— dijo profesor fantasma. Harry asintió, dándole a entender que lo escuchaba—Es la última vez que la hare, sino Gryffindor tendrá 100 puntos menos— Una queja general de todos los Gryffindors se escuchó en el salón— ¿Dígame el nombre del caballero templario que acompaño al gran Merlín a través de la tumba de los demonios?_

_Todo se quedaron callados y Hermione bajó la mano que tenía estirada desde hacía unos minutos. Obviamente Harry sabía que era una pregunta trampa y de una forma u otra el profesor quería quitarle puntos a Gryffindor. Como la respuesta era muy confusa, incluso para los historiadores expertos en las hazañas de Merlín, decidió responder con lo que su nuevo juguete cambia forma le pidió que respondiera._

—_Pues vera, profesor…—comenzó rascándose la sien, alejando su cara un poco del profesor—Nadie sabe a ciencia cierta quien lo acompaño; Unos dicen que fue el caballero de Artorias, caminante del abismo, cuando otros confirman que el murió cientos de años antes de que eso pasara. Se sabe que fue un caballero por el guantelete de metal negro que traía consigo Merlín cuando regreso con el rey Arturo, pero nunca nadie ha especificado que fuera templario._

_Dado que solo Arturo y Merlín conversaron acerca de esa expedición, nadie tiene datos exactos. Un dato curioso, nadie pregunto por la corona puntiaguda y dorada que sostenía el guantelete con apego, aun después de que Merlín se lo quitara._

_Todos los presentes, incluido el transparente profesor quedaron mareados por la cantidad de información._

—_Muy bien señor Potter…—dijo el profesor nerviosos y tragando saliva que no existía. No se dio cuenta de lo impresionado que estaba hasta después, cuando todos lo voltearon a ver y recobró la postura—Perece que ha estado estudiando, 30 puntos a Gryffindor. ¡Ya váyanse, todos!— termino elevándose y perdiéndose en cuanto atravesó el techo._

—_Bien hecho Harry, ni siquiera yo sabía esa…— le comentó Hermione ya que se encontraban en camino al gran comedor para cenar._

—_Y aún hay muchas cosas que se, que tu no, Mione…— Inesperadamente, Harry engarzó su mano con la de ella, dándole un ligero apretón. Las mejillas de Hermione explotaron en un color rojo intenso que trató de ocultar mirando a lado opuesto. Harry solo sonrió como idiota al saber que podía generar ese tipo de reacciones en ella._

_Se preguntó si podía hacerla sentir otro tipo de cosas, comas más indecentes. Inmediatamente se golpeó dentro de su propia cabeza, tenía que disfrutar a Hermione como era, día a día, y no apresurar las cosas. Sonrió, de cualquier forma nunca se interesó mucho por el sexo, por lo menos no con alguien a quien no amaba._

_Esa misma noche le envió un pequeño avión de papel volador a Draco, firmado anónimamente. El avión recorrió todo el castillo buscando a Draco Malfoy, hasta que lo encontró escribiendo una misiva en su habitación._

_El papel atravesó la ventana, como por arte de magia, cayendo entre las piernas cruzadas del joven. Este la miró curioso y un poco desconfiado; cuando la abrió, su mensaje lo confundió, pero por alguna extraña razón decidió guardarlo en su buró personal._

"_Yo ya he caído en este camino sin retorno, pero ahora decidí torcerlo hasta darle un sentido que me haga feliz, sin importar lo que soy ahora y lo que fui. Yo ya he perdido a dos seres que, sin conocerlos, los amo con el corazón y sé que estarían orgullosos por lo que hice y que no quiero volver a hacer. Sé que tú tienes a alguien a quien quieres salvar, sin importar en lo que esa salvación te convierta a ti. Te arrepentirás sin continuas queriendo mostrarle a alguien que vales._

_Yo puedo salvarte a ti y a tu madre, solo necesito tu compromiso. Sé que no responderás justo ahora, piensa en ello como un favor. Cuando quieras ser salvado, responde y firma con tu nombre."_

_Al día siguiente, viernes, Harry decidió buscar a la versión pequeña de Astoria. Según sus cálculos, ella acababa e ingresar al primer grado, por lo que estuvo rondando los pasillos cercanos a la sala común de Slytherin. Había escuchado que todos los Slytherin siempre pasaban por una "iniciación" para demostrar que eran fieles a las causas de las familias puras._

_No se creía posible que obligaran a los pequeños a jurar lealtad mediante un juramento inquebrantable. Los séptimo año tampoco eran muy éticos a decir verdad, todos hijos de papi mortifago._

_Haciendo la investigación de uno de sus casos más importantes como auror, El cementerio del conde, consiguió sacar la ubicación de la sala donde realizaban esas iniciaciones. Nunca creyó que eso le sería de gran utilidad. Según un primo lejano de Parkinson, justo debajo de la sala común de Slytherin se encontraba dicha sala; desde que se lo dijeron se preguntó porque dicha sala no aprecia en el mapa del merodeador._

_Ya no importaba, pues logró entrar al despistar a Dumbledore y a las defensas del castillo. Ese viejito no tenía cosas más importantes que hacer salvó estarlo vigilando de día y de noche, sin cansancio. Que creía que iba a hacer, ¿echar a perder todos sus planes y verlo derrumbarse bajo él? No, por supuesto que no._

_Apenas bajo las escaleras que venían desde el centro de la sala común de Slytherin. Afortunadamente, este día le tocaba su iniciación a Astoria, la hermana menor de Daphne que era la mejor amiga de Pansy. Ella era la última por petición de la misma Daphne, quería preparar algo especial para ella._

_Harry se asqueó cuando vio todos los pentagramas hechos con sangre que decoraban la oscura sala que era iluminada por una simple vela en lo alto. En el centro y rodeada por muchas chicas de con capas negras cubriéndolas por completo, seguramente de Slytherin, estaba una pequeña niña, con su uniforme aun puesto, que tenía facciones de princesa, piel blanca como la nieve, pelo largo hasta la mitad de la espalda y unos ojos verdes que brillaban de terror mientras derramaban lágrimas. Apenas podía verla bien, pues estaba dentro de otro pentagrama color negro rodeada._

_La joven de piel pálida, cabello corto y expresión engreída terminada de dibujarlo con su varita. Pansy, su compañera de clase y según algunos rumores novia de Draco, se encontraba haciendo el trabajo sucio de los de séptimo que fueron castigados por cierto hechizo que se desvió y ataco a la profesora McGonagall._

_Cuando Pansy enlazo su mano con la de su hermana a la fuerza, Harry salió de su escondite y noqueó a todas la chicas salvo a su pequeña nueva/vieja amiga._

—_¿Ha-ha-rry Po-po-tter?—Balbuceó Astoria limpiándose las lágrimas con una manga de su túnica._

—_El mismo que venció a Voldemort— contestó él con una sincera sonrisa en su rostro._

—_¿Qué haces aquí?—Peguntó ella poco después, cuando su respiración se había normalizado._

—_Vine a salvarte, amiguita. Eso es lo que hago…— la niña se sorprendió cuando Harry le tocó el hombro con una sonrisa orgullosa en sus labios— ¿Cómo te llamas?_

—_Astoria…—le contestó ella un poco temerosa y desconfiada—Astoria Greengrass._

—_Astoria…bonito nombre. Me gusta, encantado de conocerte Astoria—Harry le tendió la mano que ella tomó gustosamente al saber que a su héroe le gustaba su nombre—Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos…_

—_Pero, ¿y mi hermana y sus amigas?—preguntó ella mirando a los cuerpos durmientes en el suelo de la sala. Harry tomó su mano y la alejó lo suficiente como para desmemoriar las jóvenes y hacerles creer que habían terminado la iniciación de Astoria._

—_Listo, ya no te molestaran con su estúpida iniciación—dijo a la vez que sacaba a Astoria de la sala y se aparecía afuera de la sala común de Slytherin._

— _¡¿Cómo hiciste eso?!—preguntó ella sorprendida._

—_No se lo digas a nadie, ¿si?—ella asintió aun mareada por el viaje. Harry quería hacerle saber que estaría con ella para ayudarla, pero prefirió que ella se lo dijera por si misma. Se volteó para marcharse de ahí cuando Astoria lo tomó de la mano._

—_Gracias—dijo ella un poco ruborizada._

—_No te preocupes, solo pórtate bien…—de nuevo estuvo a punto de irse pero la voz de la niña lo detuvo._

— _¿Podemos ser amigos?_

— _¿No te molesta lo que puedan decir de ti o hacerte si ven que quieres ser al amiga de un tramposo que venció al mejor alumno que tuviera Slytherin y que tus padres apoyan incondicionalmente?—Ella negó con la cabeza, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos—Pero a mi si me importa. Podemos ser amigos, pero en secreto._

— _¿Por qué?— su voz sonaba desconsoladoramente apagada._

—_Porque no quiero que te hagan daño, ya has sufrido bastante por mi…—se quedó callado un momento, tratando de no romperse frente a ella. Astoria no sabía de lo que hablaba, pero le creía—Cuando llegue el momento podremos mostrarnos como los grandes amigos que seremos, por ahora no. ¿Tienes fe en mí?—Ella, nuevamente y sin duda, asintió enérgicamente—Bien, con saber que me apoyas me basta a mí para dar lo mejor en las pruebas del torneo y sé que tu estarás ahí, animándome en silencio, ¿Cierto?_

_Astoria grito un gran "si", antes de hacer una última pregunta a su amigo._

— _¿Nos volveremos a ver?—Era más una petición que una pregunta. Harry no tenía duda que esa niña se convertiría en una mujer de ideales y una de sus mejores amigas._

—_Los amigos no pueden estar separados mucho tiempo, ¿cierto?—Con un abrazo, Harry se dirigió a su habitación sabiendo que Astoria estaría a salvo mientras su amistad crecía. En un principio creyó que lo hacía por simple obligación, pero se vio queriendo hacer de verdad todas las promesas que hizo, tanto a ella como a Draco._

_Astoria, ya dentro de su habitación y bajo las sabanas, no podía creer que su héroe, Harry Potter, la hubiera salvado de algo que la ataría a la magia oscura para siempre o por lo menos hasta que sus padres murieran._

_De nuevo, los días corrieron y el miércoles se hizo presente en todo el castillo, pues ese era el día en que todos se darían cuenta de lo estúpidos que fueron al no confiar en Harry y el nuevo hechizo que aprendió junto a Hermione y Astoria. _

_Se dio cuenta que después de todo, ambas chicas se llevaban bastante bien a pesar de ser de casas diferentes. No era para menos, pues Astoria admiraba mucho a Hermione; trataba de no ser tan pesada con ella y Hermione se lo agradecía. Si bien era bueno tener alguien que te admirara, podría llegar a ser incomodo que alguien te observara todo el tiempo._

_Por la circunstancias, los tres solo se veían unos minutos al día cuando tenían clases y en sus tiempos libres en alguno de los salones vacíos que estaban en los extremos del castillo. No le tomó mucho tiempo, frente a sus amigas, dominar el hechizo atrayente; incluso había veces en las que terminaba bostezando frente a la teoría que Hermione le explicaba._

_Al igual que la primera vez, todos los concursantes del torneo sabían de los dragones en la primera prueba. Dentro de la carpa que conectaba con la arena del espectáculo estaban todos los campeones del torneo, como le gustaba a la gente llamarlos. Barty Crounch, el padre de su profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, sostenía la bolsa con los dragones miniatura._

_Todo pasó de la misma forma… de nuevo se enfrentaría al colacuerno húngaro que quedó después de que sus adversarios tomaran su respectivo dragón. Ya no sentía el miedo y ansiedad, solo los fingía frente al viejo que se recargaba en su hombro, admirando maravillado a la bestia que haría más fuerte a su títere. _

_Se divertía mirando como todos los campeones se desmoralizaban cada vez que el cañón sonaba indicándoles su turno. Otra vez fue el último en salir a enfrentar a su dragón, pero esta vez utilizaría una estrategia distinta. A penas salió de ahí, llamó a su saeta de fuego con la intención de no perder tiempo._

_En vez de dar vueltas por toda la arena como la primera vez, escapando del dragón, lo sacaría de ahí utilizando la oportunidad que le ofrecía el pequeño regalo que sacó del ministerio de magia. En cuanto tuvo oportunidad salió de ahí dejando a todos preocupados y expectantes del final de su carrera._

_En su pequeño cuerpo le fue más difícil hacer todas las técnicas que aprendió en la academia de aurores, pero consiguió llevar al dragón al fondo de uno de los acantilados cercanos al castillo. Solo tenía una oportunidad para ganarse un aliado, su magia no era lo suficiente fuerte como para mantener estático a un dragón de semejante tamaño._

_Rodeado por dos grandes paredes de roca a cada lado y neblina dificultando la vista, escuchó el estruendo que produjo el batir de las alas del dragón al descender. No se esperó la gran llamarada de fuego que salió de la nada, provocándole una cuantas quemaduras._

_Su pequeña arma se desenvolvió de su brazo izquierdo mientras él se escondía detrás de una roca, evitando otro suspiro de fuego. El líquido negro se arrastró hasta colocarse alrededor de su cabeza, sintiendo que lo congelaba desde adentro._

"_¡Pequeña sabandija, sal de donde estas!" La voz que escucho en su mente lo confundió, pero inmediatamente recordó que ahora podría comunicar se con la bestia alada telepáticamente._

"_¡Espera! No quiero herirte" esperaba que el dragón escuchara su petición._

"_¡No sé cómo lo está haciendo pero tú no podrás herirme, soy demasiado grande y poderoso para ti!"_

"_Y tú no sabes de lo que soy capaz. Y si no me crees, tienes que saber que ya acabe una vez contigo"_

"_¡No te hagas el fuerte conmigo! Puedo olerte desde aquí, y sé que no eres la fuente del olor que tienes impregnado… Esa chica sabrá deliciosa cuando vaya tras ella" Harry olió su ropa y notó que el perfume de Hermione se quedó junto a él, luego de que Rita los atrapara deseándole buena suerte._

_El comentario hizo hervir la sangre de Harry en furia, más de lo que pedirá haber hecho el aliento de fuego del colacuerno. Apretando su varita con más fuerza de la necesaria, dejó su saeta de fuego a un lado y salió al encuentro con el dragón._

_El protego que desplegó amortiguó el golpe del fuego frente a él. El dragón se acercaba mientras seguía descargando sus pulmones contra Harry. El escudo vibraba ante la cola que golpeaba incesantemente, quebrándolo poco a poco._

_Harry sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo antes de que su energía se acabara, por lo que entre golpes, deshizo el escudo y dejó caer una gran cantidad de rocas sobre el dragón, incapacitándolo. Escuchaba los alaridos de dolor e impotencia que soltaba el dragón queriendo moverse._

"_Te dije que no quería lastimarte. Sé que te apresaran luego de esto…" El colacuerno escuchaba atentamente las palabras de Harry. No se imaginó que un chico tan pequeño liberara tal cantidad de magia tan repentinamente en un momento de enojo._

"_Te propongo algo. Te dejare ir libre ahora, pero tendrás una deuda conmigo que pagaras el día que yo te llame…"_

"_¡Y si no accedo, ¿Qué?!"_

"_Me hare unas cuantas espadas con tus huesos…" dijo Harry antes de acercarse a él e introducir su mano derecha en una de las cuencas de sus ojos y arrancárselo. La sangre escurría entre sus dedos, fría y densa, así como lo bajaba por el hocico del colacuerno que emitía profundos rugidos de dolor y desesperación._

"_Creo que estamos claros, ¿no?" El colacuerno lo miró con odio mostrando su filosa dentadura. A pesar de eso, asintió apenas de forma perceptible. Harry, sabiendo que la rendición en dragón debía ser acatada por los mismo por simples naturaleza mágica, quitó de encima las rocas tratando de no mostrar su vulnerabilidad._

_El dragón ahora tuerto, salía disparado, perdiéndose entre la neblina que estaba sobre ellos. Harry despareció el ojo con su varita y mirando a su mano llena de sangre y al charco del mismo fluido frente a él, tuvo una idea._

_Minutos después, llegaría volando a la arena, exhausto, sucio y cubierto de sangre por todos lados. Todos los espectadores estaban asombrados y aterrados por su estado pero por reflejo, buscó a Hermione en las gradas y la encontró con una preocupación inmensa plasmada en sus facciones, lo mismo que Astoria a otro lado con los de Slytherin, que se convirtió en una serie de saltos y aplausos de agradecimiento al cielo porque Harry regresara vivo._

_Un sentimiento se apoderó de su pecho mientras se dejaba caer y tomaba el huevo dorado, su objetivo real, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Estaba disfrutando la fiesta de su victoria con todos sus compañeros cuando Ronald llegó queriendo hablar con él. Si no hubiera sido por Hermione, no le habría dado ni oportunidad de hablar, solo lo hizo por complacerla._

_Ambos salieron de la sala común, buscando un poco de privacidad para hablar con la verdad._

_Aun sentía fresca la memoria de él moviendo sus caderas contra Ginny, en cada contoneo reafirmando su traición contra él y Hermione. La confrontación con Ronald cuando trató de disculparse fue una gran mentira acerca de la amistad que los unía y los peligrosos que Harry no debía enfrentar solo._

_Al final de discurso en el que Ronald tiró agachó su cabeza en señal de rendición, Harry se carcajeó sosteniendo sus lentes y cubriéndose la cara con sus manos, evitando que Ronald viera como lágrimas de burla surcaban su cara. _

—_No soporte la última decepción que me causaste…— y tomando su hombro fuertemente, le dijo con una sonrisa retorcida—… no me hagas hacerte pagar de nuevo. No vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra. No lo intentes y sigue con tu pequeño juego incestuoso._

_Ronald se quedó quieto, abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos a cada segundo. El color de su piel se fue al mismo tiempo que Harry entraba de nuevo a la sala común, sus manos temblaron en la oscuridad del pasillo. Los escalofríos que recorrieron su espalda le hicieron temer lo peor; Solo había sido una vez, Harry no podía saber del pequeño beso que compartieron el y Ginny hacia una semana atrás._

_Todos creían que Harry y Ronald entrarían siendo amigos nuevamente, pero solo entró Harry directamente a su Dormitorio molesto y con ganas de romperle unos cuantos huesos a alguien, solo para desahogarse._

_El baile del torneo se llevó a cabo tiempo después. La brillante sonrisa que Hermione emitió al pedirle que fuera con ella valió la muerte de todas las personas que sufrieron en el que fuera su presente. El abrazo con el que ella le agradeció aun mas, sus rostros estuvieron peligrosamente cerca uno del otro, podían saborear el aliento del otro._

_Pero eso no cambió que ella aun estuviera molesta con él por rechazar la disculpa de Ronald. Él seguía firme en su decisión, ella no comprendería todo lo que una persona podía hacerle aun mundo entero con sus acciones, todavía más cuando eran dos._

_Cedric había sido un buen compañero hasta que lo escucho hablando con uno de sus amigos. "Granger ha madurado mucho en pocos meses, imagina que la invito al baile. Me recordara como el primer muchacho que se fijó en ella como mujer, no me será muy difícil conquistarla en unos cuantos años. Solo imagínala, te puedo apostar a que todos se arrastraran por ella"._

_En ese momento Cedric Digerí renuncio a la oportunidad que le daba la vida de vivir más allá de ese año escolar. Harry se cuestionó su presencia en ese año si hubiera sabido eso antes, si en un principio su muerte era la primera que quería evitar, ahora el mismo lo llevaría con gusto al matadero._

_Harry se dio cuenta de que aún seguía pensando de forma maligna, queriendo vengarse de hasta la mosca que se posaba en sus lentes durante clases. Llego a la conclusión de que no debía tomar decisiones tan apresuradas y ver como se desarrollaba el año. Como sea, se retorció de felicidad al ver como Krum humeaba por las orejas al ver a Harry llegar con Hermione del brazo al baile de navidad._

_De Ronald no había rastro alguno, le hubiera gustado que también se pusiera rojo de celos al verlo tomar a Hermione de la cintura que comenzaba a definirse. Y a la vez se alegró, nadie la hizo llorar y nadie arruino la noche en la que las tres escuelas se dieron cuenta de que Hogwarts hospedaba a la más bella e inteligente bruja del siglo._

_Al final de la velada, cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada, ambos estaban subiendo las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios. En el pasillo que separaba a chicos de las chicas sucedió algo que Harry no tenía planeado y solo por eso le gusto más._

—_Gracias Harry, fue una gran noche…—dijo ella con las mejillas sonrojadas por el comentario. Harry ya no recordaba le hermosa que se veía en ese vestido rosa... y así hubiera ido en pijama, no le habría importado en lo absoluto llevarla así, si era su deseo._

—_No Mione, gracias a ti. No habría ido sino fuera contigo— tomó su mano, dándole un ligero apretón. _

—_Pero la profesora McGonagall dijo que los campeones tenían que abrir el baile y tú eres uno de ellos, así que…—dijo ella como si fuera obvio._

—_Pues se abrían quedado con las ganas. Gracias de nuevo— Sin que ella se lo esperara la abrazó, aspirando el olor que emanaba de ella. Le correspondió mientras sentía su corazón acelerar debido a la cercanía._

_Sin soltarse, ambos voltearon a verse. Como si de dos magnetos se tratara, se fueron acercando hasta que respiraban lo que el otro exhalaba. Hermione, impulsada por un instinto desconocido, acortó la distancia, regalándole un casto beso sobre los labios. Harry no tuvo tiempo para responder pues Hermione salió corriendo su habitación, balbuceando un apenas entendible "buenas noches"._

_Tocándose los labios, Harry se volvió adicto a el sabor de Hermione a la primera dosis… realmente el amor era la droga más poderosa. Una gran sonrisa de bobo enamorado se marcó en su rostro mientras se preparaba a dormir y no lo abandono, incluso dormido._

_Al día siguiente, cuando Hermione trataba de disculparse por lo sucedido él se lo impidió, asegurándole que no sabía de qué está hablando, o eso quiso pues le guiño un ojo, diciéndole que hablarían de ello cuando ella quisiera._

_El tiempo estaba corriendo muy rápido, la segunda prueba se presentó un día en febrero. Él ya lo esperaba y de nuevo tomaría las branquialgas que Dobby le traería minutos antes de la prueba, justo como la última vez. Se preguntaba a quien le pondrían a Krum para rescatar si para sí mismo, podría ofrecer el mundo en bandeja de plata al mal con tal de salvarla, de hecho eso ya había sucedido._

_Como era el sentido del bien de Hermione, siempre le hablaba sobre la posibilidad de volver a ser amigo de Ronald, pero él siempre seguía firme en su decisión, al final ella también aceptaría que Ronald no era una buena amistad._

_Los espectadores en las grandes plataformas en medio del lago negro, donde el calamar gigante bamboleaba sus tentáculos para entretenimiento de todos, esperaban impacientes a que los campeones se sumergieran dentro del lago. Solo una vez dentro, Harry se comió la branquialgas sintiendo la metamorfosis surtir efecto en su cuerpo transformándolo en un hibrido._

_La sensación que lo inundo fue maravillosa, se prometió nadar en esa forma más seguido. Se tomó media hora de la completa que tenía para recoger y admirar las profundidades del lago negro, sorprendiéndose con todas las criaturas que Vivian bajo sus pies._

_En las columnas que custodiaban las sirenas se encontraban Cho Chang, la hermana menor de Fleur, Ronad y Hermione. Arrugó su cara en señal de molestia cuando se dio cuenta de que Dumbledore trataba de jugar sus malditas artimañas de nuevo, obligándolo a ser el héroe noble que todos creían que era._

_De pronto Cedric apareció de la nada, con el casco-burbuja alrededor de su cabeza. Sin perder tiempo se llevó a Chang sin mirar a Harry, eso causo una sonrisa irónica en Harry, que se preocupó al no advertir su presencia._

_Afortunadamente sus sentidos de auror no lo abandonaron ya que sintió la presencia de Krum muy cerca de ahí. Intuyendo que Fleur ya estaba arriba, tomó a su hermana y a Hermione para subir a la superficie, nadando tan rápido como pudo._

_Cuando salió vio a todos vitorear su nombre, como un héroe por sacar a una inocente de una muerte segura. No dejo de sentir la mirada de decepción que salía de los ojos de Dumbledore, adema s dela ira contenida porque sus planes no salieron como quiso._

_Al poco tiempo salió Krum con Ronald en brazos, molestó porque le quitaron lo que más apreciaba… o mejor dicho con lo que estaba obsesionado. El revuelo frente a las declaraciones de Harry no se hizo esperar. No sabía porque, si lo único que hizo fue decir que no soportaba más la presencia de Ronald Weasley y que lo que más le importaba en esos momentos y le importaría para siempre era Hermione Jean Granger. Que desconocía como ella podía ser lo más importante para Krum si apenas y habían compartido unas cuantas oraciones en todo el ciclo escolar._

_Y más importante aún, como eran tan inconscientes como para poner en riesgo a un joven como Ronald solo porque no encontraron a alguien que fuera importante para Victor Krum, que claramente tenía una obsesión con su mejor amiga Hermione Granger._

_Como era de esperarse, todos cuestionaron al director y a los jueces por semejante falta a sus códigos morales. Nadie advirtió el hecho de que Harry no sacó al muchacho de ahí aun sabiendo lo que pasaba._

_Con el correr de los meses surgieron varias cosas importantes, como el hecho de encontrar a Barty Crounch muerto dentro del bosque prohibido y que las cañerías estaban siendo obstruidas continuamente por poción multijugos._

Y ahora aquí se encontraba, luego de la ceremonia de la tercera y última prueba del torneo, preguntándose si se equivocaría al llevar a Cedric a su muerte.

Lo pensó un segundo más y tomó la decisión. Nombro al hechizo reductor en voz alta para liberar al joven de Hufflepuff de las cadenas que lo aprisionaban.

—Creí…creí que no me ayudarías— soltó cuando pudo recuperar un poco el aire.

—Si, también yo…—La tempestad que había alrededor de ellos no se detenía, por lo que comenzaron a correr. Corrieron sin tregua, esquivando los latigazos que lanzaba el laberinto en su contra,

Harry no dejaba de pensar en lo que haría una vez que se encontraran frente a la copa. NO pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ese momento llegara y se encontraran corriendo y esquivando toda clase de golpes provenientes del laberinto.

— ¡Tómala, Harry! ¡Tú debes tomarla, rápido!— le gritaba Cedric, desesperado porque Harry se fuera. Ese repentino acto por parte del muchacho desconcertó a Harry; los engranes en su mente trabajaban a mil por hora, considerando todas las posibilidades.

— ¡Tómala!

_Talvez Cedric no merecía morir después de todo._

* * *

_Gracias a todos por leer, por esta vez responderé a los reviews por PM. Esta actualización se me complicó mucho. Nos leemos a la próxima._

_Otros fics participantes en el reto "¡En el filo de la oscuridad!"_

—"En el filo de la oscuridad" por PrincesLynx

www . Fanfiction s / 10578761 / 2 / En – el – filo – de – la – oscuridad

—"In the Shadows (En el filo de la oscuridad) por Nanny PGranger Evans Cullen

www . fanfiction s / 10561459 / 1 / In – the – Shadows – En – el – filo – de – la – oscuridad

—"Fuego en el alma" por yunipotter19

www . fanfiction s / 10543836 / 1 / Fuego - en - el – alma


	4. Under your feet

_**Disclaimer: El universo de Harry Potter, así como sus personajes y lugares, le pertenecen J.K. Rowling y las películas a Warner Bros. Studios.**_

* * *

**-Watching all your plans sink right under your feet-**

En Privet Drive, el vecindario donde Harry y sus tíos vivían, se podía oler el olor a muggles que envolvía a todos, o por lo menos a la mayoría de los habitantes de la comunidad.

El sol se alzaba imponente en el horizonte, indicando el inicio de un nuevo día, al tiempo que las personas laboralmente activas salían a sus trabajos, trayendo el pan a sus respectivas casas. Harry, desde su ventana, podía como todos se subían en sus automóviles y tomaban el camino que los llevaría a la avenida principal, con dirección a Londres.

Estaba recargado en la base de la ventana, sobre sus brazos. Tenía unas grandes ojeras negras debajo de los ojos y los mismos estaban impregnados de venas que salían desde adentro de sus cuencas; la noche anterior no había sido nada buena, de nuevo no pudo dormir debido a las pesadillas que no quería tener. Realmente no recordaba lo que era sentirse preso dentro de uno mismo, no recordaba sentir la desesperación y el pánico en el que una mala experiencia podía envolverte mientras dormías.

No quería revivir el momento en el que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió terror de nuevo. Apretó sus manos, con impotencia, no quería ser controlado y que ella muriera de nuevo… así faltara todavía tiempo para eso. Esas amargas memorias hicieron acto de aparición, aunque solo duraran un segundo.

_Tenía que tomar una decisión, una decisión rápida que no afectara sus planes, pero Cedric se adelantó._

— _¡Maldita sea Harry! ¡Nos vamos los dos!— exclamó antes de sujetar a Harry por la camisa y tomara la copa._

— _¡No!— Gritó Harry antes de ser succionado, junto con Cedric, por la sensación de estar dentro de un tornado._

_A los pocos segundos fueron escupidos, golpeándose fuertemente contra el pasto. Emitieron gemidos de dolor antes de levantarse y mirar a sus compañeros salir victoriosos de la tercera prueba… o eso era lo que Cedric cuando se levantó._

_Harry ya sabía donde estaban pero no quería abrir los ojos y volver a ver el cementerio donde Voldemort regresaría; Este se encontraba exactamente como lo recordaba, con las cientos de tumbas repartidas y decoradas con demoniacas estatuas sobre ellas. La impotencia y culpa se apoderaron de él mientras comenzaba a golpear el suelo con los puños cerrados; se sentía un estúpido que se dejó llevar por la blancura que convivía con su verdadera alma._

—_Un traslador… ¡la copa es un traslador, Harry!— Exclamó Cedric, examinando su nuevo hallazgo con curiosidad._

— _¡¿si?!... no me digas— dijo recuperándose un poco de su estado anterior, el sarcasmo no pasó desapercibido para Cedric. Pensando rápidamente en lo que seguía, hizo su movimiento— ¡¿Eres idiota o qué?!_

— _¿De qué hablas Harry?— preguntó Cedric extrañado._

— _¡Soy Harry Potter, el único que debía ganar este torneo!— Esperaba que con eso se enfadara con él y tomara el traslador de nuevo, dejándolo solo— Solo yo puedo tomar la última fase de la prueba._

— _¿Cual última fase?— Dijo antes de comenzar a alejarse del traslador. Harry lo siguió entre la tumbas tratando de que volviera pero Cedric solo seguía avanzando hasta donde se veía una pequeña área despejada con un gran caldero en el centro de ella, justo delante de una entrada con forma de arco._

_Harry estaba tan distraído que no recodó que flamas se encenderían justo debajo del caldero antes de que Voldemort llegara. Y con eso llegó un dolor que no recordaba, y ahora se le antojaba infernal. Siempre mantenía su oclumancia activa, por eso no había advertido del dolor en su cicatriz, hasta ahora que discutía con Cedric._

— _¡Arhhgg!—gritó antes de caer de rodillas sujetándose la frente con la mano izquierda. Sentía a ese pequeño pedazo de piel arder bajo la palma de su mano; quemaba…y dolía…. el ácido que su mente imaginaba atravesaba la piel, perforándola, derritiendo los músculos de su cara, llegando hasta el cráneo, taladrándolo._

— _¡Harry! ¿¡Que te pasa!?— Cedric se acercó a él en el mismo momento en el que Colagusano salía cargando un bulto, envuelto en telas negras, en sus pequeños y regordetes brazos. Ya había olvidado a ese bajo, gordo y asqueroso bastardo con cara de rata; no había cambiado el traje roído y sucio con el que lo conoció en su tercer año, demostrando su real valor._

—_Harry…—dijo el ex amigo de su padre con su aguda y débil voz._

— _¿¡Quién es usted!?— A pesar del incesante dolor, Harry volteó a ver a ambos. Cedric apuntando a Colagusano con la varita y al otro, acercando su cabeza al pequeño bulto que traía entre manos. Una sonrisa se asomó en las facciones de Peter Pettigrew, como realmente se llamaba la rata, mostrando los amarillentos dientes que se escondían detrás de sus labios._

_Todo parecía un Deja vu. Harry casi podía verlo todo como si fuera una película; a Cedric cayéndose muerto tras el ataque de Peter, a Voldemort resurgiendo y a sus padres ayudarlo a escapar de la muerte. Se concentró para disipar el dolor en su cicatriz._

_No se fue del todo, pero si lo suficiente para levantarse por sí mismo y prever el movimiento de Colagusano._

— _¡Avada Kedavra!—gritó Peter y justo después el famoso rayo verde que muchas veces vio salía disparado de su varita, sostenida por su mano con solo cuatro dedos._

_Cedric se quedó estoico, sabiendo que no tenía escapatoria de la maldición. Decidió no cerrar los ojos, queriendo ver la cara de su asesino para encontrarlo en el mas allá y hacerlo pagar. El maleficio estaba a escasos metros de él cuando escuchó el estruendo de algo ser golpeado contra una pared._

_Y fue justamente una pared de cristal la que se levantó frente a él, deteniendo al maleficio y disipándolo. El sudor frio que recorrió sus sienes resbalo más rápido aun cuando Harry lo tiró al suelo poco antes de que la pared de cristal explotara._

— _¿T-t-tu-tu hiciste eso Ha-h-har-harry?— preguntó conmocionado ante el gran conocimiento de magia elemental que Harry demostraba._

— _¡Cállate, tenemos que levantarnos! El siguiente no durara mucho tampoco…— ambos se levantaron mientras una pared de piedra les cubría la espalda. Corrieron unos metros hasta colocarse de espaldas detrás de una de las grandes estatuas esculpidas sobre las tumbas._

_Unos cuantos maleficios más volaron a sus lados, destruyendo unas cuantas lapidas frente a ellos._

— _¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Quién es esa persona?— Harry jadeaba mientras Cedric hacia sus estúpidas preguntas, no dejándole pensar claramente— ¡Harry te estoy hablando! ¡¿Quién es él y como es que sabes hacer magia tan avanzada?!_

— _¿Celoso?— dijo Harry mirando por detrás de ellos. Su comentario fuera de lugar dejó Cedric sin palabras, anonadado. Harry bufó y rodó los ojos antes de explicarle— Ese de ahí es Peter Pettigrew, el verdadero asesino de mis padres y va a revivir a Voldemort sí no te vas de aquí…_

—_Tenemos que irnos, los dos…—enfatizó la palabras "dos"—…y avisar a Dumbledore, él sabrá de que hacer…_

—_Él ya sabe que estamos aquí. Además no tiene caso que yo vaya, debo derrotar a Tom ahora que está débil y evitar la guerra— mencionó Harry mientras se daba la vuelta y buscaba a Colagusano, esperando poder verlo._

— _¿Cómo que ya sabe? ¿Y cuál guerra?— Harry no le hizo caso, no tenía caso explicarle 13 años de historia futura si no le creería— Harry, me quedare a ayudarte._

_Cedric también dio la vuelta, buscando al objetivo. No veía nada más que una incontable cantidad de tumbas y el fuego que calentaba al caldero, no podía ver donde se encontraba Colagusano; Harry buscaba una forma de colocarse detrás de Peter y sorprenderlo, cuando una nube de polvo se alzó frente a ellos, producto de una explosión que Cedric causó. Ambos luchaban varios metros lejos de él, frente al caldero._

_Las punzadas de dolor que aun recibía no le dejaron ver cuando Cedric salió de su escondite y comenzó a atacar a Colagusano. A pesar de su aspecto físico, Peter era un gran duelista que se estaba enfrentado a uno de los mejores alumnos que Hogwarts tenía. Harry se acercó lo más rápido que pudo hasta que vio algo que se le hizo extraño y lo alertó de que algo malo estaba por suceder._

_Además de que Peter no tenía cargando al "esqueje" que era Voldemort y que no lo veía por ningún lado, de alguna forma había conseguido tener el dedo que le faltaba de vuelta. Harry abrió desmesuradamente los ojos casi al mismo tiempo en el que Cedric derrotaba a Colagusano, tirándolo al suelo y amarrándolo fuertemente con el hechizo "Incarcerus"._

— _¡Lo logramos Harry!— Gritó Cedric a la distancia alzando las manos en señal de "victoria"— ¡Vencimos a Voldemort!_

— _¡No, Cedric!— atando cabos rápidamente, Harry le informó de su descubrimiento— ¡El verdadero aún está suelto! ¡Es una trampa!_

— _¡¿Una trampa?!— gritó Cedric antes de ser empalado desde la espalda por una gran hoz flotante de cemento, que lo levantó del suelo varios metros. _

Agitando su cabeza recordó que tenía que alimentar a Hedwig, que no tardaría en llegar de su paseo nocturno. Levantándose de la ventana, camino hacia la puerta de su cuarto para salir de ese asfixiante lugar, sin importarle que fuera descalzo y en pijama. Esperaba que no lo regañaran por andar en esas fachas dentro de la casa.

Sobándose la frente recordó que apenas estaba amaneciendo, no tenía nada de malo que saliera de su cuarto aun en ropa para dormir. Bajo las escaleras con extremo cuidado, a pesar de que su tío ya se había ido a su trabajo, no quería despertar a su somnolienta tía.

Ella no había tenido oportunidad de dormir por estar cuidando a Dudley, quien seguía embrutecido por el ataque de los dementores de la semana pasada. Si, de hecho ya había recibido su vociferador diciéndole que estaba expulsado del colegio y que sería juzgado en poco tiempo.

Llegó a la cocina, buscando algo de pan para Hedwig cuando notó el gran vaso lleno de líquido rojo en su interior. El cuchillo a un lado, justo sobre la tabla para cortar, también estaba empapado de aquel rojizo líquido.

De nuevo el recuerdo llegó a su mente, haciéndolo mirar su antebrazo izquierdo.

_Cedric escupió mucha sangre que cayó al suelo terroso sobre el que se encontraba, mezclándose._

_En un último esfuerzo, trató de cargarse a sí mismo sujetando la punta de la hoz, queriendo caer al suelo. Harry se quedó estático, impresionado por lo que él creía que la vida acababa de demostrarle: No puedes salvar a nadie._

_La luz se fue desvaneciendo de sus ojos poco a poco, casi justo como su piel perdía color. Cedric se agitaba violentamente queriendo salir de ahí, enterrándose cada vez más hasta el fondo. Sus gritos de dolor y agonía perforaron los oídos de Harry, perturbándolo. De momento se quedó quieto, dejando car su cuerpo como un peso muerto sobre el arma._

_El Colagusano verdadero salió de detrás de una columnas destruidas desapareciendo al impostor, que se desvaneció en el aire y haciendo que la hoz dejara caer a Cedric, azotando contra el suelo. La sangre escurría sobre la hoz, bañándola de un color carmesí oscuro y brillante, mientras volvía volando a las manos de la estatua del ángel de la muerte que, nuevamente, aprisionaría a Harry entre la hoz y ella. _

_Él no opuso resistencia alguna pues sabía perfectamente que, si hacia todo como deba hacerlo, saldría vivo de ahí. Tenía que desparecer sus emociones para mantener su oclumancia y pensar claramente. No le fue muy difícil hacerlo._

—_Asegúrate de que este muerto…—pudo escuchar la voz débil y cansada de Voldemort ordenando a Peter quien, justo como la primera vez, disparó un avada kedavra a Cedric quitándole el color de encima de golpe._

_El ritual al que sometieron a Harry fue exactamente el mismo. Su sangre, los huesos del padre de Tom y la mano de Colagusano fueron los únicos ingredientes que Voldemort necesito para recuperar su cuerpo. Durante todo ese trayecto, con el hechizo mental correspondiente, programó un traslador en las ropas Colagusano que desapareció justo cuando le devolvió su varita a Voldemort._

_Su piel blanca y ceniza, sus ojos color sangre y la ausencia de nariz humana le recordaron a Harry que nuevamente tenía destruir los horrocruxes con Voldemort y Dumbledore siempre sobre él. Nunca lo había pensado pero parecía que ambos, Dumbledore y Voldemort, bien pudieron ser aliados en contra de él. El dolor punzante en su cicatriz se incrementó exponencialmente cuando Voldemort lo tocó, y a pesar de su oclumancia logró debilitarlo lo suficiente para tener las de perder contra el mago tenebroso._

_No tenía las fuerzas suficientes para mantenerle el paso a su rival, ese maldito cuerpo pequeño en el que estaba le imponía muchos obstáculos en el combate, por lo que la batalla que sostuvieron fue, nuevamente, brutal. Harry no quería demostrar su conocimiento mágico, pero Voldemort ya sabía de la magia elemental que usó por lo que no se midió contra él. Harry, sin remedio, tuvo que contratacar con muchos de sus conocimientos como auror hasta que llegó el momento en el que sus varitas se conectaron, iniciando el "Priori incantatem"._

_El gran domo de energía en el que se vieron envueltos cegaba a los mortifagos que habían ido a presenciar el regreso de su señor tenebroso. Parecía un pequeño ciclón que disparaba rayos de colores aleatoriamente en medio de un cementerio familiar; ante salieron los fantasmas de sus padres, el de Cedric y otro de un anciano que no conocía._

_Nunca olvidara las palabras que sus padres le dedicaron antes de ayudarlo a escapar._

"_Tú no eres el Harry de esta época, podemos sentirlo… pero siempre serás nuestro Harry. Si ya empezaste esto…"—comenzó su madre—"… has hasta lo imposible por terminarlo y ser feliz con ella. No dejes que tus acciones y errores te derroten. Sabemos que desde el fondo de esa oscuridad surgirá nuestro pequeño, aquel que veía por lo demás antes que por él… pero no será el títere que no buscaba su propia felicidad. Si de verdad quieres honrarnos, busca la manera de ser feliz, eso era lo único que nosotros queríamos para ti"_

Una lágrima salió de su ojo y viajó por su mejilla para perderse en su camisa. Se limpió con una mano mientras que con la otra tomaba la rebanada de pan blanco y salió de la cocina, olvidándose del vaso con jugo de ciruela que dejó preparado su tío para Dudley.

Subió con pesadumbres, tenía que pasar nuevamente por todo ese proceso del juicio que tanto odio. Cuando llegó a su habitación notó que Hedwig ya había entrado y esperaba junto su plato de comida. Harry sonrió como idiota como cada vez que la veía, se sentía muy bien tenerla de vuelta y oírla aletear de emoción cuando la acariciaba.

—Hola amiga…— le dijo cariñosamente. La lechuza alzó su cabeza y aleteó en respuesta— Espero que estés hambrienta, mira lo que te traje.

Rápido llegó hasta su escritorio, donde estaba el plato de la lechuza y despedazo el pan que traía entre manos, haciéndolo migajas. Mientras ella comía, la acarició por detrás de la cabeza dándole el cariño que merecía, prometiéndose de que no importaba que nadie más que él quisiera moriría.

Así estuvo durante un rato hasta que recordó que esa noche alguna de los miembros de la orden irían a buscarlo para "ponerlo a salvo". Dejó caer sus hombros harto de lo estúpidos que todos se veían creyendo ciegamente en Dumbledore, el hombre sabio que era el único que podía guiar a Harry Potter hacia su destino.

Dejando a Hedwig comer en paz se dirigió a la ducha, tenía un largo día por delante. Ni siquiera la cascada de agua fría a la que se sometió le mejoró el mal humor que llevaba días en su interior; podía apostar a que Dumbledore interceptaba todas las cartas que mandaba a Hermione o las que ella le enviaba en respuesta.

A medio vestirse se dio cuenta de algo cuando se miró al espejo. Había crecido y mucho, mucho más de como lo hizo a sus 15 años… bueno sus otros 15 años. Se miró los costados y el frente del torso, además de la espalda y se dio cuenta de que todo estaba más tonificado y fuerte, aunque seguía siendo relativamente delgado; creía que todo se debía al intenso régimen físico al que se sometió justo llegando de su cuarto año. Ya no tenía la exagerada cantidad de pelo que cargo en cuarto año, ahora estaba más corto que de costumbre pero igual de revuelto.

Desde su primer día nuevamente en casa de sus tíos hacia lo mismo: se levantaba, alimentaba a Hedwig, hacia los deberes que le imponían y si todo había salido bien, antes del medio día estaba en camino a las diferentes clases a las que se había inscrito.

Natación, diferentes artes marciales y parkour era lo que básicamente estaba haciendo desde hacía dos meses. ¿Y para qué? Todo ese año odió que su cuerpo fuera tan pequeño y no tuviera la suficiente fuerza y resistencia que quería, se había acostumbrado demasiado a su cuerpo de auror que no tomó en eso en cuenta cuando intercambio lugares con el otro Harry. Como ese día no tenía ganas de ver a nadie y ni de que le reprocharan nada, dejó todo hecho con un hechizo que procuró que no alertara al ministerio.

Recordó eso mientras bajaba las escaleras e iba por un vaso de agua antes de salir. Como siempre fue mientras vivía con sus tíos, su ropa se colgaba bastante de él, aunque ya no tanto; el crecimiento gracias al ejercicio también derivó en el hecho de que la ropa de Dudley ya no pareciera su bata de dormir.

De hecho, los sneakers, jeans, camisa y chamarra que vestía siempre habían sido sus favoritos cuando era más pequeño. En la cocina, ya se encontraba Dudley asaltando el refrigerador, sirviéndose de todo y casi vaciándolo como hacia cada día.

— ¿Qué miras imbécil?— dijo cuándo se percató de que Harry lo miraba con aspecto asqueado.

—Si sigues comportándote así, dejare que los dementores te maten… a ver si así tu madre se quita un problema de encima para poder lidiar mejor con el otro— La cara que Dudley puso cuando emocionó su anterior experiencia hizo que Harry sonriera satisfecho y malicioso.

—Di algo como eso otra vez y te acusare de intento de asesinato…—Harry tomó un vaso de vidrio y lo lleno de agua del garrafón junto al fregadero.

—No es como si fuera la primera vez que lo hiciera, ¿sabes?—dijo antes de beber su agua de un solo sorbo. La indiferencia en su voz no pasó desapercibida para Dudley— Cuando no te dejan otra opción, es necesario— termino de decir dejando el vaso sucio a un lado y a Dudley en shock. Harry salió de la casa y comenzó a caminar directo a la parada de autobuses que lo llevaría a Londres.

Había unas cuantas personas ahí que esperaban impacientes el siguiente autobús. Parecía que le tocaría ir todo el trayecto de una hora parado, justo como el día anterior; justo después de que se formara en la fila, alguien tocó su hombro sorprendiéndolo. Volteó para encontrarse con una chica rubia que le parecía muy familiar, talvez por su parecido con Luna.

Era pequeña y frágil, con curvas un poco pronunciadas y una voz angelical, no había duda del porque la mayoría de los chicos del vecindario babeaban por ella.

—Hola Harry, ¿Cómo estás?— preguntó ella normalmente.

—Hola, Amy. Muy bien ¿y tú?

—Justo ahora, perfectamente. ¿Vas a tus clases?— en ese momento la fila comenzó avanzar y a subir en el autobús que iba llegando.

—Sí y no, iré a hacer unas cuantas cosas antes de ir. Por eso estoy saliendo temprano, por cierto ¿tú también vas a Londres?—Ambos subieron al autobús, tomando los dos únicos lugares restantes hasta el fondo del mismo.

—Sí, me quede de ver con unas amigas en un centro comercial, ¿gustas ir?— Harry sabía que ella trataba de atraer su atención de una u otra forma, lamentablemente sus pensamientos y deseos ya tenían dueña.

—Me gustaría, de verdad me gustaría mucho…—mintió— Pero esta es la única oportunidad que tengo para ir ahí antes de irme…

— ¿Te iras?— dijo ella con sincera tristeza en su voz. El camión ya había comenzado a avanzar lleno de gente.

—Afortunadamente si, regresare hasta el próximo verano.

—Oh— eso fue lo único que dijo ella antes de cambiar de tema y seguir conversando con Harry.

Más rápido de lo que esperaban, llegaron a Londres. En la primera parada ya dentro de la ciudad, casi todas las personas se bajaron de el, incluyendo a Harry que se despidió con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla de Amy.

Ella siguió dentro del vehículo esperando la parada donde ella bajaría. Harry agitó su mano despidiéndose del autobús que se iba perdiendo entre la calles de la ciudad; no sabía como pero esa chica siempre estaba en la parada del autobús cuando él llegaba ahí.

Nunca había advertido que ella fuera hija de alguna de las tantas familias que habitaban Privet Drive. Según ella, había regresado para terminar sus estudios en alguna Universidad de Londres. Harry dedujo entonces que probablemente tenía 17 o 18 años de edad y por supuesto era muggle.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, comenzó a caminar por la calle bajo la gran nube que siempre cubría Londres. No tardó mucho en llegar a la tienda de música que le costó mucho trabajo encontrar, entre todos los lugares de venta de música que habían ahí.

Era un pequeño local, que según su tía Petunia, su madre solía visitar cuando en sus años estudiantiles. Obviamente tuvo que sacarle toda esa información su tía leyéndole le mente; agradecía enormemente el saber buscar información en un cerebro sin tener que ver todo lo que este contenía.

Los escalofríos que recorrieron su espina no le impidieron entrar en la tienda y examinarla cuidadosamente. Todo le parecía absolutamente asombroso, desde los cuadros autografiados por las celebridades plasmadas en ellos hasta las cantidades inmensas de viniles ordenados alfabéticamente.

— ¿puedo ayudarlo señor?— le preguntó un viejecillo vestido completamente de cuero negro tras un mostrador. Sonrió al ver que aun disfrutaba de su música.

—Si, por favor. Vengo a buscar un reproductor de cd's portátil. ¿Tendrá alguno?

—Por supuesto, tengo varios modelos…— el señor le mostró una repisa llena con distintos modelos— ¿Cuál quiere que le muestre?—Harry por supuesto no sabía nada de eso.

—Mire, sinceramente no se mucho de este tipo de cosas…—dijo haciendo alusión a toda la tienda en si—… así que muéstreme el que usted cree que es mejor para mí.

—Muy bien, señor…— dijo queriendo saber su nombre.

—No me llame señor, por favor, pero mi nombre es Harry Potter…

La sorpresa que apareció en la cara del anciano desconcertó a Harry. El anciano inmediatamente salió de ahí atravesando la puerta que se encontraba tras el mostrador y regresó unos minutos después con un pequeño paquete entre manos.

— ¿Es usted familiar de Lily Potter?— dijo con esperanza en su voz. Harry se sintió nervioso en cuanto escuchó hablar de su madre.

—Sí, es mi madre ¿porque?— los ojos del anciano se llenaron de lágrimas cuando abrió el paquete y sacó varios Cd's de ahí— ¿se encuentra bien?

—Si, discúlpeme, pero es que hemos tenido un pedido especial desde 1980 que era de la señora Potter, nuestra más fiel clienta…—mencionó con total orgullo en su voz— y desde entonces no había sabido nada de ella hasta ahora. ¿Cómo se encuentra ella? ¿lo mandé a recoger su recopilación?

—Ella está muerta…— le respondió Harry endureciendo su corazón. "Si es su madre, entonces no debió quererla como para contestar de esa forma" pensó el anciano.

—Oh, no lo sabía…lo lamento— dijo el anciano ofreciendo disculpas.

—No se preocupe, fue hace mucho tiempo. ¿ de qué se trata su pedido?

—No sé si debería mostrarte…— dijo el anciano un poco desconfiado—…pero algo me dice que es para ti. Míralo por ti mismo.

Harry se acercó al paquete y miró dentro para encontrar varios casetes de distintas bandas y artistas. Además de una cantidad igual de Cd's de las mismas bandas y artistas.

— ¿Qué es esto?

—Su madre nos dio una lista exacta de las bandas y casetes que quería que consiguiéramos, además de las canciones que quería que juntáramos en uno solo de ellos. Pero el tiempo pasó y ella no regreso cuando dijo que lo haría. "Alguien especial lo recogerá" fue lo último que nos dijo antes de salir por esa misma puerta.

»Siempre creímos que algún día regresaría y por eso en cuanto el formato evoluciono al Cd conseguimos todos los discos y lo quemamos las canciones que nos indicó en uno solo. Nunca perdimos la esperanza de que viniera ese alguien especial.

—Vaya…— Harry vaciló un poco antes de hacer la pregunta que tenía pensada desde que supo que eso era de su madre— ¿Le importaría si me lo llevo?

—No, supongo que no. No me gustaría que cuando me encuentre con mi esposa me reproche por no entregar ese paquete a algún familiar de Lily.

Harry le pidió por el reproductor de Cd's y cuando iba a pagar por él, el anciano le dijo que se lo regalaba por haberle quitado un peso de encima. Como Harry no sabía como usarlo, el señor lo instruyo brevemente en su uso y cuidados el reproductor como de los audífonos que venían incluidos.

Para cuando Harry salió con una bolsa llena de casetes y Cd's se sorprendió. Él solo quería comprar el reproductor y algún disco de alguna banda interesante que encontrara por ahí.

Comenzó a caminar por la calle hasta que encontró una banca vacía donde pudo colocar el disco que le habían quemado a su madre dentro del reproductor para escucharlo. Reanudo su marcha cuando una canción desconocida para él comenzó a adecuarse a su caminar.

Por lo que decía la parte trasera del empate, se llamaba "Come and get your love". De inmediato la canción le gustó, al punto de que quería entrar a la alberca donde nadaba con todo y audífonos puestos; el tiempo pasó y en más de una ocasión sintiendo a las lágrimas querer correr por sus mejillas.

Si lo que creía era cierto y por todo lo que decían las canciones, la personita especial que iría a recoger ese paquete era él. Decidió no preocuparse más por eso, no quería que ese tiempo lo atrapara completamente y nublara sus objetivos.

En las distintas clases de artes marciales dejó fluir toda su furia contra Voldemort, dejó salir la impotencia que tenía dentro de él al creer que ese viaje podría haber sido en vano. Los sacos con los que entrenaba terminaban mallugados a más no poder y sus compañeros, como solía ser, no querían ser sus contrincantes.

Nuevamente tuvo que ser el entrenador quien practicara con él en combate, terminando un poco lastimado, como siempre. Harry sentía como su magia comenzaba a mezclarse con sus habilidades físicas, aumentando su fuerza, reflejos y rapidez.

Lo mismo sucedió en su entrenamiento de parkour, que siempre llevaba a cabo en un gimnasio especializado. Todos los saltos y acrobacias salían perfectamente hasta que se acordaba del porque estaba ahí: en esos momentos sus saltos eran más grandes, las distancias que recorrían corriendo lateralmente sobre las paredes eran mayores y sus tiempos rompían los records de los maestros en turno.

Todo volvió a la tranquilidad cuando salió de ahí. Por fortuna, había encontrado un edifico que incluyera los tres gimnasios dentro de el, así solo tenía que ir de un piso a otro sin salir al aire libre e incluía todos los servicios desde duchas, guarda ropa, donde guardaba su ropa deportiva, hasta lavandería, donde también dejaba su ropa para que estuviera lista para el día siguiente.

Las calles de Londres estaban abarrotadas de gente que quería ir a sus hogares después de una intensa sesión de trabajo. Queriéndose perder del mundo se colocó sus audífonos, tomó la bolsa con las cosas de su madre y salió en busca de una tienda de ropa medianamente decente.

No quería ir a Grimmauld Place con la ropa de Dudley, si podía comprarla con su propio dinero sacado de Gringotts. Unos cuantos galeones le bastaron para pagarse lo que él quisiera del mundo muggle, aunque cambiarlos por dinero muggles no había sido nada fácil.

Como fuera, entró en una de las tiendas de ropa que había por ahí. Aquellas que eran estaban hechas solo para la juventud de la época; sin fijarse muy bien en lo que compraba, solo tomó varias cantidades de pantalones, camisas, chamarras y tenis que trajeran una "M" en la etiqueta o el número de su calzado en la suela.

Si alguna vez hubiera querido sentir lo que era ser una chica ya no lo querría más, salió de la tienda cargando como mínimo 10 bolsas de ropa.

— ¡Que linda chica…!—Gritó un adolescente e inmediatamente sus amigos comenzaron a reír de él. Harry simplemente los ignoró mientras caminaba en dirección opuesta buscando un taxi que lo llevara a casa de sus tíos.

—Como sea, compañero—dijo estando de espaldas.

El chico grande y musculoso, seguramente por los esteroides, se ofendió a tal grado que fue tras Harry, quien ya se había detenido en la esquina de la cuadra. Se encontraba a pocos metros de él, siendo seguido por las chicas y chicos que se decían sus amigos, cuando Amy se paró frente a él y lo detuvo.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Jerry? Es mi amigo a quien tratas de golpear— dijo ella tomando a Harry por el hombro.

— ¿Es esa ridiculez tu amigo? ¿Alguien que no puede encarar al guapo y fuerte macho de verdad que acaba de insultarlo?— Ella estuvo a punto de responder cuando Harry le pido que guardara silencio poniendo su dedo sobre su propia boca.

—Si eres de verdad un "macho" todo poderoso como te dices serlo…—comenzó sin mirarlo—tomarías toda esa mierda de superioridad y fuerza que usas como escudo para afrontar a la disfuncional familia que tienes y la tirarías por algún lado para buscar una soluciona a tus problemas de autoestima. Problemas que seguramente ni tu padre y su amante pueden solucionar porque están tan ocupados buscando la forma de engañar a la pobre de tu madre que bien sabe lo que pasa y se queda bebiendo alcohol todo el día, esperando por alguna respuesta mágica…

En ese momento Harry se detuvo para llamar al taxi que venía hacia ellos.

—Además de lo pequeño que debe se tú pene por todos los esteroides que tomas en cada comida…—Harry abrió la cajuela del taxi y metió todas sus cosas. Antes de subirse en asiento trasero preguntó— ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa Amy?

La chica no esperó y se despidió de sus amigos que seguían riéndose por cómo habían callado al chico que se creía el mejor de todos.

—Fuiste muy rudo con él, ¿no crees?—dijo ella una vez ambos estuvieron dentro del taxi y le habían indicado al conductor a donde ir.

—Si no lo hacía yo, ninguno de los chicos a los que molesta lo habría hecho ni tampoco sus pseudo-amigos.

—Ya veo. ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

Iniciando así la conversación, nuevamente el recorrido hasta Privet Drive no fue tan largo. Ella quiso pagar la mitad de la cuenta del taxi, pero el insistió en que él la invitó y por eso él debía pagar. Ella bajó frente a su casa, despidiéndose de Harry, al que no vería sino hasta el próximo verano.

— ¿A dónde lo llevo a usted señor?—pregunto el regordete taxista.

—A unas cuantas casas de aquí, al número cuatro por favor.

EL taxista lo llevó hasta la casa de sus tíos, ayudándole a bajar sus compras por la buena propina que le dio. Apenas entró en la casa, se dirigió a su habitación a empacar lo que sería su nuevo guardarropa en su baúl escolar.

De hecho ya tenía preparado todo desde hacía unos días. Como no tenía ganas de oír los gritos de sus tíos, peleando por el bienestar de Dudley, decidió irse a dormir temprano, con los audífonos puestos, esperando que ellos disiparan a las pesadillas que seguramente tendría.

En medio de la madrugada despertó, descansado y con energía al tope. Miró a su reloj de mesa, este marcaba las tres de la madrugada, intuyó que no faltaba mucho para que llegaran por él. Así que decidió darle de comer a su prisionero antes de que la orden llegara.

Se desapareció sin que nadie en el mundo lo advirtiera, siempre dejando un rastro de su propia magia para que creyeran que seguía en ese lugar. El tirón en el estómago que sentía cuando se aparecía en otro lado se fue cuando llegó al pequeño cuarto donde tenía a Peter Pettigrew encadenado a la pared. Sus cuatro extremidades estaban encerradas por bajo metal frio que quemaba.

—Buenas noches, Peter. ¿Has decidido si vas a hablar en favor de Sirius?—preguntó apareciendo un poco de comida en un plato que se encontraba sobre la mesa, el único mueble ahí. Lo elevó hasta que quedó a la altura de la boca de Peter, quien abría y cerraba su boca desesperadamente tratando de tomar un poco de comida.

—No me has respondido Peter. No quieres quedarte otro mes sin comida ¿cierto?

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡No, por favor!— gritó suplicando el traidor de sus padres.

—No te puedo alimentar si no me respondes Peter. Vas a declarar en favor de Sirius, ¿sí o no?—El mago se quedó quieto, no había forma de que su amo se enterara de que lo había traicionado. NI siquiera era su culpa que Harry lo tuviera encerrado, el chico era demasiado listo.

— ¡Si, diré que Sirius es inocente y que yo traicione a tus padres, no él! ¡Por favor!

—Bien hecho Peter, harás por lo menos algo productivo en tu vida…—dijo Harry acercándole el plato lo suficiente para que comiera.

Sin decir nada más, regresó a su habitación, absorbiendo nuevamente el rastro de magia que había dejado. Se recostó, esperando el momento en el que Thonks abriría la puerta con total torpeza, casi despertando a sus tíos y primo.

Y como esperaba no tardaron mucho en llegar. Moody, Thonks, Kingsley y otros aurores que no recordaba fueron por él y lo llevaron hasta Grimmauld Place por medio de traslador; tuvo que aparentar que aún no sabía moverse con fluidez dentro de un traslador por lo que tuvo la mala suerte que su cara se estrellara contra el rígido pavimento de la calle donde se encontraba Grimmauld place.

Estar en el lugar donde casi un año atrás o 12 en adelante, depende de cómo se viera, mató a las personas más infames que alguna vez conoció no le gusto para nada. La serie de escalofríos que recorrieron su cuerpo al haberse visto en medio de una relación incestuosa con el matrimonio de él y Ginny como pretexto le entumecieron momentáneamente varias partes del cuerpo.

No podía creer como pudieron haber usado algo tan especial y único como el matrimonio para sus malditas fechorías, aunque de alguna forma sentía que les debía el empujón que necesitaba para realizar el viaje por el que siempre se sintió culpable de solo pensar en él.

Cuando entraron y vio a la orden en una reunión en la cocina, no pudo evitar ver la sangre derramada en las paredes y en el suelo llenando sus pulmones con un olor metálico que le asqueó el estómago. Inmediatamente apareció la señora Weasley, cerrando la puerta que daba a la cocina.

— ¡Qué bueno que ya llegaste Harry! —le dijo ella abrazándolo fuertemente. Él no hizo el más mínimo esfuerzo para corresponder el abrazo, no sabía a ciencia cierta si ella había manipulado a sus hijos para que fingieran ser su amigo o no. De algo si estaba seguro, no volvería a confiar en ninguno de esa familia salvo los gemelos y Arthur Weasley—Sube los chicos te están esperando, sube los tres primeros piso y a la izquierda la segunda puerta.

—Eh, gracias— dijo incomodo al ser soltado de su agarre.

—Sé que no es de mi incumbencia…—dijo de repente ella cuando Harry comenzaba a subir las escaleras—… pero por favor, arregla las cosas con Ron. No ha sido el mismo desde que dejaron de hablarse.

—No te prometo nada, Molly—dijo fríamente.

Subió las escaleras sintiendo su corazón acelerar sus latidos a cada segundo. De nuevo vería a Hermione, luego de varios meses sin saber sobre ella; sus manos sudaban a pesar de que se las limpiaba cada segundo, la sonrisa de idiota enamorado que se extendía por su cara reflejaba su renovado humor y la saliva se iba, dejando su boca seca y sin forma de hablar con Hermione.

No se dio cuenta de que, de un momento a otro, se encontraba frente a la puerta en la que se encontraban probablemente Hermione, los gemelos y Ronald. No quería echar a perder el nuevo humor que Hermione traía en su vida, por lo que ignoraría sus ataques. Abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado, poco a poco, esperando que Hermione lo recibiera.

Y eso hizo.

— ¡Harry!

Ella lo envolvió en un cariñoso abrazo que le supo a gloria. Sin demorarse demasiado, correspondió acercándola aún más a su cuerpo, tratando de ahogarse con el aroma de su cabello y su perfume. Harry y Hermione, como era costumbre en ellos, se miraron para charlar un poco; ambos sabían que el otro no quería deshacer el abrazo, que querían sentirse protegidos pero que también había otras personas en la habitación. Y eso hacía sentir mal a Hermione.

Harry lo entendió cuando miro más al fondo y vio, detrás de todas las camas y buros, a Ginebra inflando los cachetes y poniéndose roja por el enojo. Supo que era la oportunidad perfecta para mandarle un mensaje, uno que le dijera que jamás estaría con ella.

—Te extrañe, Hermione…—dijo soltando un poco el abrazo, pero no por completo—… no sabes lo mal que lo pase sin saber de ti— y con verdadera timidez agregó— Eras lo único en lo que pensaba.

Por debajo de las mejillas de Hermione comenzó a correr una gran cantidad de sangre, que se tradujo en un sonrojo carmesí que le agradó demasiado.

—No tienes por qué sonrojarte…— dijo soltándola, muy a su pesar—sabes que eres lo único que necesito.

Ahora, el color rojo invadió la cara de Hermione por completo. Harry entró en la habitación sin soltar su mano, ambos las tenían sudorosas por el nerviosismo; no se lo dejaría ver pero decir todo eso le costó una gran cantidad de coraje y valentía reunidos a lo largo de esos meses.

—Hey, ¿no hay besos y abrazos para nosotros?— dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo, asustando a Harry como la primera vez que estuvo ahí. Harry y Hermione comenzaron a reír junto con ellos, luego de pasado el susto.

—Me alegra verlos, ¿Cómo están?

—Divirtiéndonos con nuestra magia fuera de la escuela—dijeron ambos al unísono—Aunque estamos mejor que él—dijo Fred señalando a Ronald, que estaba en la cama más cercana a la ventana. Se podía notar su molestia a leguas, oportunidad que Harry no dejo pasar para dejar las cosas en claro.

—Vamos Ronald, no porque no quiera ser tu amigo tienes que ser un amargado con los demás…— dijo queriendo no sonar muy burlón.

— ¿Sigues con eso, Harry?— le preguntó Hermione, claramente disgustada. Harry sabía que volverían a discutir por ese tema pero no se daría por vencido, así significara decirle la verdad de todo.

—Ya lo hemos conversado Hermione, por favor. No te he visto en mucho tiempo y lo primero que quieres que hagamos es discutir sobre algo que ya te explique tiene una razón—Trató de disuadirla y pareció que lo había logrado, pues ella relajó sus hombros, en señal de que Harry tenía razón.

—Tienes razón, pero me darás una explicación otro día…—dijo ella sonriendo.

—Tratare de explicarte lo más claro posible.

—Bien, ya que todo está mejor, ¿Qué les parece escuchar una conversación más interesante que sus peleas de niños?— preguntó George.

—A mí me parece una gran idea, guapo hermano mío—Fred le siguió la corriente con su plan. Todos salieron al pasillo al escuchar la conversación que los adultos tenían y que a Harry no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

El prefirió concentrarse en Hermione; no lo notó al principio pero sin duda había crecido varios centímetros, aunque seguía siendo más baja que él. No quería sentirse un pervertido, pero claramente se notaba que su busto había crecido, su cintura se definió más y su trasero era ya comenzaba a encarrilarse a la forma perfecta y firme que tendría a sus 17 años.

Decidió dejar de observarla cuando creyó que ya había babeado suficiente. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que volvió a ver a su padrino, con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa. No importaba lo que el destino le hubiera querido decir con Cedric, él salvaría a Sirius de una u otra forma.

— ¡Harry!, sí que has crecido demasiado desde la última vez que te vi— cuando soltaron el abrazo, Sirius se sobó la espalda baja— ¡Y vaya que te has puesto más fuerte!—dijo tocando sus brazos.

—Eh, gracias…—Harry se sintió incomodo ante el comentario, entendiendo después que esa era la intención de su padrino.

—Te pareces mucho a tu padre James, Harry…—Harry supo de inmediato por el brillo de sus ojos que lamentaba increíblemente la pérdida de su mejor amigo. Afortunadamente para ambos, no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que se hiciera justicia en los tribunales del magisterio. Casi de inmediato recuperó la postura—…pero bueno espero que te sientas en casa, Harry. Solamente no hagas muchas travesuras.

—No te prometo nada…—Harry le guiño un ojo.

— ¡Ese es mi muchacho!—De pronto Kingsley llegó a decirle algo que Harry no pudo escuchar, pero que seguramente era sobre una misión. En cuanto el auror se fue, Harry decidió que tenía que hablar con Sirius sobre su prisionero. Ambos fueron por petición del muchacho a una de las muchas habitaciones que tenía la mansión Black.

Como esperaba, Sirius se sorprendió de que lo hubiera capturado y de que Harry no quería que Dumbledore se enterara sobre sus planes. A pesar de eso, un buen presentimiento surgió desde el fondo de Sirius, que veía esa como la oportunidad perfecta para seguir ayudando a Harry como debió haberlo hecho en vez de perder los estribos hace 14 años.

Como le dijeron esa noche que, por petición de Dumbledore, todos los chicos debían dormir en la habitación y las chicas en otra, tuvo que soportar los ronquidos de Ronald y las juntas nocturnas de los gemelos. No le importaba mucho, ya varias veces había ido a sus entrenamientos sin dormir ni un poco.

Y no le importaba que la orden de Dumbledore fuera que nadie de ellos debía dejar la mansión; Harry sabía que no cumpliría esa regla en lo más mínimo, en el peor escenario tendría que aguantar los sermones de Remus y Molly, pues no vería a Dumbledore mucho durante ese año escolar. Y por él, mejor.

Al siguiente día se levantó un poco tarde o mejor dicho se volvió a despertar más tarde que la primera vez. Sin tener ningún deber hogareño que hacer, se encontró aburriéndose en su cama pues no sabía dónde estaban su reproductor de música y audífonos, según él estaban en una de sus mochilas.

Había decidido dormir un poco más hasta que su cuerpo supo que era suficiente y tenía que empezar con su día. No tardó mucho en bañarse y bajar a desayunar donde ya se encontraba Molly haciendo el desayuno.

No tenía nada en contra de ella, pero prefirió no hacer más grande el débil lazo que lo unía a ella. Con eso en mente, subió a buscar a Hermione a su habitación pero nadie respondió, ni siquiera Ginebra.

Le molestaba no saber dónde se encontraba la estúpida niña, sabía que ella siempre trataba de convencer a Hermione para hablarle a él sobre ella. Pensó que el único lugar en el que seguramente se encontraba Hermione era la biblioteca.

Mientras se encaminaba hacia allá, en el último piso, recordó que ese lugar solo lo podía pisar él en el futuro… la biblioteca de su Hermione. Utilizó su oclumancia para despejar su mente, no tenía caso pensar en un lugar que ya no existía ni existiría en un buen rato. Cuando llegó encontró la puerta abierta, lo que seguramente le indicaba que Hermione estaba adentro.

Apenas entró, se escondió detrás de uno de los libreros pues el chillido que soltó la irritante voz de Ginebra lo tomó desprevenido.

— ¡Dime Hermione, dime!

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga Ginny? Ya te dije que fue solo un abrazo de bienvenida, no sé porque te pones así.

— ¡Me pongo así porque me gusta! Y lo de ayer… a mí me pareció más que un abrazo de bienvenida— Ginny realmente parecía irritada. Harry apretaba los puños queriendo no intervenir en su discusión— Creo que te gusta…

— ¡No, como crees! Es solo mi mejor amigo…— dijo Hermione apagando su voz poco a poco, clara señal de que le dolía decir eso. A Harry, a pesar de que ya sabía sobre los sentimientos de Hermione, le dolió también escucharla decir eso; Era como remontarse a su vida pasada y verla morir tratando de protegerlo.

La voz de Molly, anunciando el desayuno, retumbó por toda la casa, interrumpiéndolas.

—Hay que bajar, ¿vienes?—preguntó Ginny tranquilamente y Harry sabia porque. Nuevamente había logrado callar los sentimientos de Hermione, la buena amiga que renunciaba al amor de su vida por sentirlo ajeno a ella. No evitó jalarse los pelos de frustración.

—Ahorita voy, quiero terminar este capítulo primero— Ginebra salió con una sonrisa maquiavélica en su cara, Harry se prometió hacerla pagar.

En cuanto la más joven de los Weasley se fue, Hermione sacó, de una bolsa que Harry no sabía que estaba ahí, un reproductor de Cd's que Harry identifico como el suyo. Le pareció increíblemente tierno que Hermione leyera con la lista de canciones que su madre escogió para él; decidió esperar un poco antes de abordarla.

Salió de su escondite buscando sentarse enfrente de Hermione. Cuando lo hizo ella saltó, asustada de la persona que se integraba al recinto del saber; todo temor se fue para dar paso al cariño en cuanto supo que Harry era quien estaba a su lado.

— ¡Harry, buenos días!—junto con el saludo vino un beso en la mejilla. Harry tuvo que resistirse a voltear su cara para que sus labios se encontraran nuevamente.

—Buenos días Hermione… bonito reproductor ¿es tuyo?—pregunto fingiendo desconcierto.

—Eh…— le sorprendía lo fácil que podía llegar a ponerla en aprietos— Perdón Harry, pero lo vi cuando sacaste tus cosas de tu mochila y hoy no pude evitar sacarlo de tu habitación. Yo…

—No te preocupes. Es cierto que estaba preocupado pero me alivia saber que lo tienes tú.

—Gracias Harry, ¿Dónde lo conseguiste? Las canciones me parecen maravillosas

—Es una historia un tanto larga, te la explicare más tarde. Bajemos a desayunar, Molly me mando a buscarte…—Mintió. Hermione guardo el libro que estaba leyendo y guardo el reproductor en la mima bolsa que, ahora Harry sabia, era la que utilizó en su búsqueda de los Horrocruxes.

Harry extendió su brazo, queriendo que ella se sostuviera, algo que hizo con timidez. Mientras bajaban las escaleras un fugaz pensamiento llegó a su mente, si Hermione siempre se sintió atraía hacia él, ¿porque en su sexto año comenzó a fijarse en Ron?

No había razón para creer que se había enamorado de él, pues final siempre lo escogía a él, a Harry. Entonces supuso que fue un arrebató por sacarlo de su corazón, porque él nunca la vio al estar encaprichado por dos chicas que nunca valieron ni valdrían la pena. O bien podría haber sido por las continuas e insistentes charlas que sostenía con Ginebra sobre su obsesión con Harry Potter y sus peticiones de ayuda para que él se fijara en ella.

Cualquiera que fuera, él ahora sabía que eso no pasaría. En cuanto bajaron al comedor ya todos se encontraban ahí; sin embargo, Molly les había reservado un lugar a los dos: a Hermione junto a Ronald y a él junto a Ginebra.

Como necesitaba comer para tener energía suficiente en sus entrenamientos, tuvo que aguantar los contantes roces de Ginebra contra él y las absurdas pláticas a las que Ronald sometía a Hermione, quien buscaba con la mirada algún lugar para escapar.

Apenas terminaron de desayunar Harry bajó a lo que parecía un sótano. Entre todos los objetos polvorientos que había ahí, encontró lo que buscaba: un gran armario pegado a la pared. La madera se retorcía dentro de sí por el tiempo que había estado ahí abajo, aguardando por él; en cuanto lo movió pudo ver la puerta de metal que lo sacaría de ahí sin que nadie se enterara.

— ¿Qué haces Harry?—Bueno, casi nadie. Pensó que si quería evitar que Hermione cayera en las redes de los Weasley debía hacer lo posible por alejarla de ellos, no alejarla de él.

—Tengo que ir a entrenar y no creo que la señora Weasley me deja salir por la puerta de enfrente. ¿Quieres venir?— preguntó tratando de visualizarla bajo la oscuridad de la habitación.

—No creo que sea buena idea Harry. Tú mismo has dicho que Voldemort ha regresado, es muy peligroso para ti estar ahí afuera solo.

— ¿pero iras conmigo, no?

— ¡Aun así Harry!—dijo ella sonrojándose.

—Mira Hermione—comenzó él acercándose a ella lo suficiente como para verla claramente— Voldemort ha regresado, no tengas ninguna duda, pero no hará nada por el momento. Según yo, sigue esperando a que su poder regrese por completo además de que necesita un ejército que aún no tiene. Todavía no se mostrara, es muy arriesgado para él—Veía que Hermione estaba indecisa en que hacer, por lo que hizo un petición sincera— ¿confías en mí?

— ¡Si!— no dudo en responder inmediatamente.

—Entonces créeme cuando te digo que estaremos bien…— extendiendo su mano, le pidió la suya. Ella se la dio y juntos atravesaron por la puerta de metal. El largo y estrecho pasillo por el que caminaban los obligaba a andar muy cerca del otro, haciéndolos sentir nerviosos.

En poco tiempo se encontraron saliendo por otra puerta de cemento, debajo de un puente en un parque. Harry supo inmediatamente donde estaban, por lo que guio a una curiosa Hermione hasta el edificio donde entrenaba.

En el camino, Harry le platico sobre su reproductor y como su madre había querido que esa lista de canciones fuera de él. Esa pequeña plática hizo sentir a Hermione más cercana a él a la vez que la culpa inundaba su pecho. Debido a eso trató de cambiar de tema.

— ¿Y qué entrenas Harry?

—Ya lo veras…— en todo ese tiempo no se habían soltado las manos. No se dieron de cuenta de eso hasta que llegaron al gran edificio y Harry tuvo que ir a cambiarse.

—Esto va a tardar un poco Hermione, creo que debí decírtelo. ¿No te molesta?—Dijo Harry cuando llegó vestido con su camisa blanca, pants y tenis deportivos. Hermione se quedó estupefacta, pues no escuchó nada de lo que Harry dijo mientras iban a su primera clase.

Su estado no cambio durante el calentamiento y el entrenamiento al que Harry se sometía. No podía creer como era posible que en unos meses Harry avanzara tanto en ese relativamente nuevo deporte llamado parkour. Las saltos y acrobacias que Harry protagonizaba opacaban a sus demás compañeros que detenían los propios solo para observarlo recorrer todos los obstáculos con perfección.

Hermione sabía que esas nuevas habilidades le ayudarían mucho en el Quidditch. Luego de dos horas, Harry le dijo que la vería tres pisos arriba pues él tenía que subir por otro lado para enfriar su cuerpo.

Como dijo, tres pisos más arriba había otro gimnasio para una de las muchas artes marciales que enseñaban ahí. Como si fuera de un Deja vu se tratara, Hermione no pudo articular palabra al ver como Harry masacraba los costales de arena y los maniquís de entrenamiento. La ferocidad que salía de él causaba que su entrenador fuera su contrincante en vez de alguno de sus compañeros.

Inesperadamente una pandilla de jóvenes, más grandes que ella, llegó al gimnasio burlándose de varios de los estudiantes que ahí se encontraban. Los seis chicos iban liderados por el que parecía el más fuerte de todos, un tal Jerry. Particularmente se concentraron en un muchacho pequeño y ñango. El chico, que parecía menor que ella, no se podía defender ante los insultos y ataques de los mayores.

Molesta se levantó sin ver que Harry la miraba, y fue a confrontarlos queriendo defender al chiquillo que ya estaba en el suelo.

— ¡Hey déjenlo!— gritó Hermione interponiéndose entre los chicos mayores y el pequeño.

—Miren chicos, lo que tenemos aquí. Una jovencita muy atractiva…—dijo Jerry, tratando de tocarla. Hermione se asqueó y dio un paso atrás evitando el contacto, gesto que hizo enfurecer al muchacho— ¿Cómo te atreves, mocosa? ¿No sabes quién soy?

—¿El chico que toma esteroides que justo humille ayer, creo?—dijo Harry entrando en escena, ajustando se las vendas que tenía alrededor de las manos— No intestes tocarla de nuevo, ¿si? No quiero lastimarte.

—Oh miren es la chica que iba cargando sus compras, chicos…—Todos sus amigos empezaron a reír ante la burla. Harry seguía tan impasible como siempre—Y yo hago lo que yo quiera…— dijo antes de tomar a Hermione por el brazo bruscamente.

—Oh, no debiste hacer eso…—Harry le lanzó un tenis que encontró a su lado justo en la cara. Jerry lo esquivo por poco, molestándose. La posición inicial de pelea de Harry era claramente un reto para el joven musculoso, quien no dudo en ir corriendo contra Harry.

Él esquivo la embestida inicial, haciendo que la gravedad hiciera lo propio.

—Fallaste…—Otra embestida directamente contra él— de nuevo, la tercera es la vencida…

El otro chico comenzó a atacar con golpes, tacando a Harry a corta distancia. Harry podía ver por dónde venía cada golpe, esquivándolos; las patadas golpeaban el aire, y algunas se estrellaban contra el suelo. Harry se aburrió muy rápido, por lo que dejo que el ego de joven se incrementara un poco.

El golpe con el que Jerry tiró a Harry al suelo fue seco. Jadeante, sonrió creyendo que había ganado gracias a su fuerza, pero no se esperó que Harry se levantara hablando luego del golpe en la quijada.

—Te di más de tres oportunidades para derribarme, yo solo necesito una…— ágil, saltó y lanzó una patada directamente a los oídos de Jerry, tirándolo a suelo—… y otra para noquearte.

Rápido y certero, estrello su puño contra la nariz Jerry, rompiéndola al instante.

— ¿Alguien más que quiera un servicio gratuito para bajar un mucho su ego?—nadie más alzó la mano. Y como su clase justo había terminado, Harry fue a las duchas prometiéndole a Hermione hablar con ella después.

No tardó mucho pues tenía algo de que hablarle a ella además del altercado.

— ¿No que crees que eso fue sin sentido Harry?—comenzó ella mientras caminaban por las ajetreadas calles de Londres.

—Si te refieres que la violencia no se combate con violencia, si creo que fue sin sentido…—Ella arrufó su cara, confundida—Yo ya lo había confrontado antes sin llegar a los golpes, pero me molesto que te tocara y de esa forma.

La sonrisa tímida sonrisa de Harry la derritió. Él realmente se sentía culpable por que ella tuvo que ver esa escena.

—Gracias Harry…—ella también se sonrojo—pero la próxima vez no sea tan impulsivo, ¿si?

—Está bien…—caminaron un poco más hasta llegar al parque por donde podían regresar a Grimmauld Place. El sol aun brillaba sobre ellos, ofreciendo uno de los pocos cielos azules que se podían ver en Londres.

Por petición de Harry se sentaron en la hierba a comer el helado que compraron.

—Me gustan más los del callejón Diagon…—mencionó ella inesperadamente.

—Si, son más sabrosos, pero creo que estos están bien…—desde la mañana, Harry estuvo reuniendo el coraje suficiente para hablar con ella sobre algo que sucedió entre ellos: su beso del baile de navidad— Hermione, quisiera hablarte de algo y me gustaría que solo me escuches… si después tienes algo que decir, dilo por favor.

Ella asintió, con un extraño sentimiento creciendo dentro de su pecho.

—Veras, en la mañana escuché tu conversación con Ginebra sin querer…—eso alertó a Hermione, que sentía que el mundo se ponía en contra de ella—Sé que le dijiste que me ves como un amigo, dándole pauta a que intentara tener una relación conmigo…pero ella no me gusta ni un poco—Hermione, quien había tenido las ganas de correr en dirección a Grimmauld Place se tranquilizó un poco—Además del dolor que sentí cuando dijiste que era solo un amigo, ya no puedo aguantar este sentimiento que me carcome.

»Sé que te dije que lo hablaríamos cuando tu quisieras, pero quiero que sepas que el beso después del baile significo mucho para mí. Mi mundo dio un giro de 180 grados cuando tus labios se posaron sobre los míos… Yo no había querido admitirlo hasta hace unos días, pero sé que me gustas y mucho, demasiado diría yo. No sé qué esperar ahora que te lo he dicho

» ¿Qué me correspondas? ¿Qué yo te guste también? Estoy seguro que cualquiera de las dos estaría bien. No te sientas mal si Ginebra te pide que me hables de ella, quiero que sepas que eres solo tú por la que yo entregaría el mundo a Voldemort. Sé también que esto no es un sentimiento pasajero, es de verdad y siempre lo ha sido…

Harry se detuvo, creyendo que había exagerado con su declaración. Irónicamente, aún tenía muchas cosas que decirle sobre el amor que le profesaba, pero sabía que una declaración de amor seria tomada como una broma cruel.

Hermione estaba atónita, no podía creer que Harry le acabara de decir que ella le gustaba, que su mejor amiga le gustaba. El besó había sido impulsivo, in intenciones de mostrarle algo. Estuvo tanto tiempo callada que Harry termino su discurso, asumiendo que ella no tenía nada de qué hablar.

—No tienes que decir nada, solo quería que lo supieras por si algún día tienes una respuesta para mi…—ambos se quedaron en silencio. Pero no era un silencio incomodo, era uno que denotaba paz.

Poco tiempo después decidieron volver a Grimmauld place, encontrándose unos furiosos Molly y Remus. Sirius le guiño un ojo, prometiéndole que hablaría con Remus.

Ninguno se salvó del regaño por parte de Moody, Remus y Thonks, aunque no figurara muy bien en esa escena. Después de eso ambos fueron llamados a cenar, por lo que fueron a lavarse las manos a uno de los baños de los piso superiores; Hermione fue la primera en terminar de lavarse y sorprender a Harry con un ligero e intenso beso en los labios.

—Tú también me gustas…—dijo algo tímido luego del beso. Harry sonrió a pesar de su siguiente oración—… pero creo que hay que ir poco a poco. Espero que te haya gustado, estuve practicando con mi almohada—Esa fue la única mentira dentro de la oración

Ni en toda la noche Harry pudo olvidar el dulce sabor a vainilla con el que Hermione asalto sus labios, robándole su segundo beso.

Los días pasaron entre entrenamientos, regaños y paseos de la mano hasta que llegó el día del juicio de Harry. Nuevamente fue acompañado por el señor Weasley y defendido por Dumbledore, a quien tuvo que soportar muy poco tiempo; no sabía que era peor, si ver a Umbrige de nuevo o la cara de inocencia que Dumbledore trataba de poner. Antes de salir de ahí y cuando Dumbledore ya se había ido, comenzó a hablar en voz alta, sorprendiendo a todos.

—Señores del jurado y ministro, ¿Qué pasaría si les dijera que encontré al traidor de mis padres?—todos se quedaron callados, el ministro se mostró emocionado al saber que podían haber capturado a Sirius Black.

— ¿Encontraste a Sirius Black?— dijo una de las brujas que voto en favor de él.

—No, encontré a Peter Pettigrew…—las reacciones no se hicieron esperar y los gritos de desconcierto e insultantes hacia él tampoco, por lo que continuo atrayendo la atención de todos— ¿Me creerían si en este momento les traigo a ambos prófugos? Tanto a Sirius como a Peter.

— ¡Tráelos!—gritó el ministro eufórico por tal noticia.

— ¿Tendrá Sirius un juicio justo?

—Si, lo más justo que se pueda…—mencionó otra de las brujas importantes del Wizengamot, Amelia Bones.

Con un chasquido de Harry, aparecieron Sirius y Peter, ambos amarrados con un incarcerus para darle más credibilidad a todo. Lo cierto era que Harry el había contado de su plan a Sirius, por lo que todo saldría a la luz, toda la verdad.

— ¡¿Cómo lo hizo?!— Gritó el ministro impactado que un joven pudiera burlar las defensas del ministerio.

—Recuerde que soy Harry Potter…—Dijo Harry humildemente.

—Bien… comenzó Amelia— Con Sirius Black y, presuntamente, a Peter Pettigrew aquí dentro demos inicio al juicio en contra del señor Pettigrew…

Peter volteó a ver a Harry cuando escuchó su nombre. La mirada que el chico le devolvió le heló los huesos, aun sentía arder sus muñecas por las fuerzas ataduras con las que permaneció varios meses. De alguna forma sabía que no había forma de salir de esa airoso, por lo que decidió hacer un último acto en memoria de James y Lily.

— ¡Fui yo, yo traicione a los Potter!

—Traigan el veritaserum…—pidió Amelia al ver que el ministro no reaccionaba, enfocando solo su mirada en Sirius, quien miraba con asco a Peter. En minutos los aurores presentes trajeron la poción de la verdad, confirmando lo sucedido con cada pregunta que le hacían a ambos enjuiciados.

Las pruebas eran irrefutables, no necesitaban nada más que el veritaserum para comprobar que Peter era el verdadero culpable de todo. Todo sucedió muy rápido; Sirius fue liberado y compensado por todos los años de injusto confinamiento en Azkaban, devolviéndole su libertad y descongelando las cuentas y propiedades que le pertenecían por ser el último vástago de los Black.

Como tardarían un día en que la notica se hiciera pública, Harry y Sirius hicieron lo primero que se prometieron para cuando él fuera libre: firmaron frente al ministro su tutoría, que lo liberaba de los Dursley y hacia a Sirius la única personal legal ante la que Harry tenía que responder por sus actos.

Hecho que le molestó a cierto anciano de barba blanca que nunca dejó el ministerio. Y Harry lo sabía.

"Mira como todos tus planes se hunden justo bajo tus pies"

* * *

_Hola a todos, espero que este capítulo le haya gustado tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo. Hablando de escribir, justo el sábado pasado, o sea 13 de septiembre, cumplí un año como escritor en fan-fiction, pues en esa fecha publique mi primer One-shot "Perdóname por amarte" justo hace una año. Espero se puedan dar un vuelta por ahí y vean si he mejorado, yo espero que si._

_También tenía pensado publicar un One-shot pero aún no lo tengo listo, yo le avisare cuando este arriba. Ahora si me despido hasta dentro de dos semanas, nos leemos. _

_Gracias por los favs y los follows, siguen los reviews:_

_Lisacarmela: Gracias por el review, espero que este también te haya gustado._

_Angelinarte: De verdad me debatí entre dejarlo vivo o no, pero al final decidí matarlo por unos pensamientos argumentativos que ayudarían mucho a las inseguridades de Harry, creo yo. También supongo que tus cuestiones sobre Ginny y Ron quedaron satisfechas aquí, espero. Lo de Harry, Ron, Hermione y el baile se me olvido, creo que me hubiera gustado ponerlo._

_Tengo unos cuantos planes para Dumbledore, Harry se sentirá muy bien con ellos. Gracias por tu review, como siempre, espero que el capítulo te haya gustado._

_PrincesLynx: al final si decidí matar a Cedric, por cuestiones psicológicas de Harry. Gracias por tus comentario, lamento haberte hecho sentir mal con lo sucedido con el Harry pequeño, pero fue la forma más humana de quitarlo de en medio. Qué bueno que te guste Astoria, ya lo he dicho antes y lo volveré a decir, es un personaje que me parece fascinante._

_Aome-Hime: No habia pensado en Harry como bipolar, pero creo que es una buenaforma de describirlo. A mi en lo personal no me gustan Harry y Ginny juntos así como tampoco ron y Hermione, aun menos el Draco-Hermione. Esa es, creo yo, la pareja que más odio, pero en fin. Aunque aun falta un poco para ver a los cuatro juntos, Harry, Hermione, Astoria y Draco ten por seguro que serán buenos amigos, aunque eso tome su tiempo. En cuanto a Dumbledore, harry lo hará pagar de una forma muy… peculiar._

_Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado, nos leemos!_

_M. Hiroko Inukai: Gracias por tu review, me alegra escuchar que te gustó. Lo del destino y sus bromas, si lo eh pensado de hecho en este capítulo Harry piensa en ello un poco, pero se viene unas cosas bastante interesantes con respecto a eso. Espero que te gustara el capítulo, nos leemos!_

_Para finaliza les doy las gracias a todos y espero que me puedan apoyar con un review, ya sea diciéndome que les gustó o si detectaron algún fallo además de los de dedo que seguramente habrá por ahí. _

_¡Nos leemos!_

_P.D. les dejo a las participantes del reto. Espero que los apoyen._

—"En el filo de la oscuridad" por PrincesLynx

www . Fanfiction s / 10578761 / 2 / En – el – filo – de – la – oscuridad

—"In the Shadows (En el filo de la oscuridad) por Nanny PGranger Evans Cullen

www . fanfiction s / 10561459 / 1 / In – the – Shadows – En – el – filo – de – la – oscuridad

—"Fuego en el alma" por yunipotter19

www . fanfiction s / 10543836 / 1 / Fuego - en - el – alma


	5. No mercy

_**Disclaimer: El universo de Harry Potter, así como sus personajes y lugares, le pertenecen J.K. Rowling y las películas a Warner Bros. Studios.**_

* * *

_-__**No Mercy-**_

"…nunca te dejaría, ahora solo iré a mi habitación. Tengo que pensar, ha sido un largo mes…"

Las paredes negras del ministerio no reflejaban de ninguna manera al ser invisible que recorría sus pasillos en busca del departamento de misterios. Sabía que los mortifagos lo esperaban llegar con un ejército de niños queriendo defenderse de ellos, por eso es que su plan era perfecto; mientras ellos esperaban a cientos de jóvenes decididos a dar su vida por el niño que vivió, solo tendrían como resultado varias horas gastadas en espera de ellos. La culpa de tal fracaso seria solo del Lord oscuro Voldemort y nada más.

— ¡_I wanna watch their ho-ome…! —_Harry trataba de cantar lo más bajo que podía, pero esa canción le encantaba_ — ¡I wanna watch their ho-o-ome BURN DOWN…burn down! _—Desde que descubrió ese pequeño regalo que su mamá le preparó, ya no soltaba el Cd player ni para dormir. Se veía hipnotizado comprando cajas y cajas de baterías, ya parecía una obsesión.

Él por su parte se escabulliría buscando la profecía que Voldemort quería que recogiera. Si todo salía como lo tenía planeado, algunas personas morirían hoy por lo sucedido en el ayer, adelantando su muerte unos cuantos años y no solo quitándoles la luz de sus ojos con un simple rayo verde.

Le daba asco la corrupción que invadía al ministerio, no importando el tiempo ni el lugar. Los guardias habían sido objetivos fáciles de engañar, con sus ilusiones; Además le molestaba el hecho de que no habría buenos y competentes aurores hasta que el fuera quien diera el visto bueno a los nuevos reclutas. Todos y cada uno de los imbéciles que patrullaban los pasillos y ascensores no advertían al chico de 15 años bajo el hechizo _cripsis_. De hecho hacia solo unos minutos que le dio un golpe en la nuca a uno de ellos y lo único que hizo fue caminar más rápido, asustado.

Llegó al siguiente y ultimo ascensor que lo llevaría a las profundidades del ministerio, el piso donde se encontraba el departamento de misterios. Dentro se encontraban dos aurores mas, hablando sobre lo aburrido que era patrullar cuando nada pasaría. Harry se mantuvo quieto en una esquina, escuchándolos y a su música, esperando para bajar cuando ellos tocaron un tema muy interesante y tabú en ese momento. Rápido pausó la canción y escuchó.

—Oye, Smith ¿Sabes sobre "el rumor"?

—Sanders me dijo un poco de ello hoy en la comida. ¡Ella está para comerse, ¿no crees?!—dijo el más cercano a Harry con sonrisa de pervertido. Esperaba que él no se viera así cuando admiraba las curvas de su novia.

—Sí, está muy buena pero ¿te unirás o qué?—dijo el otro, bajando la voz.

—Te digo que entendí muy poco. Preferí concentrarme en sus pechos…—Harry evitó reír ante el golpe que le propicio el otro auror al tal Smith.

—Eres un imbécil. Como sea, se dice que esta noche Voldemort nos hará una oferta para salvar a nuestra familia cuando estalle la guerra, si lo apoyamos esta noche.

— ¿De verdad crees en todas las estupideces que dicen Potter y Dumbledore?

—En un principio no lo creía. Pero vi a mi hermano la semana pasada…

— ¿El que es un mortifago?

—Ese mismo. Me mostró su marca, Voldemort ha regresado y parece que sucederá algo grande hoy.

— ¿Qué no querías atraparlo por matar a tus padres?

—Si, todavía quiero hacerlo, pero ahora me importan más mi esposa y mis hijas. Si puedo evitar que les pase algo uniéndome a Voldemort, lo hare sin pensarlo…

—Eso es un poco extremista, ¿no crees?—dijo Smith desinteresado mirando el profeta de esa mañana que estaba tirado en el suelo del ascensor.

—No, por supuesto que no—dijo claramente irritado, sintiéndose insultado—No espero que un imbécil, que solo le interesa fantasear con cuanta mujer se le ponga enfrente como tú, lo comprenda.

— ¿A quién llamas imbécil, eh, traidor de mierda?—al parecer su recorrido continuaba en el piso que bajaron pues salieron insultándose. Harry comprendía demasiado bien al primer auror, entregaría al mundo las veces que fuera necesario para proteger lo que más amaba.

En cuanto se cerraron las puertas del elevador comprendió ese plan de Voldemort del que nunca supo. Había engañado a los aurores para que pelearan entre ellos y descuidaran el ministerio mientras él y sus mortifagos luchaban contra la orden del fénix, buscando la profecía.

Deshizo el encantamiento bajo el que se encontraba y ajustó sus audífonos. Su música comenzó a sonar nuevamente mientras bajaba a su parada, donde estaba la puerta negra esperándole para ser abierta.

—_You filled me… with rage— _no evitó intentar cantar, le gustaba que las canciones reflejaran lo que sentía tan sutilmente— _You took my home away, and I will take yours again. Sorry, but for your tragedy…— _cuando el ritmo cayó, tampoco evitó saltar al mismo tiempo que gritaba su parte favorita— ¡… _I´m back and better than ever!_

La música retumbaba en sus oídos, extasiándole y llenándolo de la energía que necesitaba. El pasillo se acortó con el ritmo de la música sus pasos, la puerta negra con el picaporte en el centro seguía siendo imponente.

La abrió y entró al recinto donde se guardaban todas las profecías. La oscuridad dominante en el gran recinto hacia que pareciera infinito como el universo. No caminó mucho para encontrar la suya, que seguía igual que la primera vez: fría como el hielo y pesada como su destino.

—Ahora eres mía…— Momentáneamente abrió los ojos como platos. Otro estúpido error había acarreado la misma situación que su primer quinto año. Nunca debió bajar su oclumancia para disfrutar de su música.

— ¡Harry!—Cerró los puños totalmente, lastimándose. Con furia se quitó los audífonos y guardo el maldito reproductor en la mochila que traía con él— ¿Harry?— De nuevo la voz lo llamó justo a tras de él, y por un momento odio su terquedad y valentía. Tomó la profecía de su lugar, escuchando los murmullos de Trelawney en sus oídos.

Se alejó unos metros de la chica, concentrando todas sus fuerzas en calmar su ira, queriendo evitar decir cosas hirientes y devastadoras. Giró para encontrarse con Hermione, Astoria, Luna, Neville.

— ¡Maldita sea, Hermione!—Gritó azotando la esfera luminosa contra el suelo, evaporando su interior a través del aire. _La ira lo había llenado completamente._

"_¡Soy libre!" gritó Sirius una vez que llegaron a Grimmauld Place. "¡Y lo primero que haremos será irnos de esta maldita y puta casa, Harry!" Harry, a pesar de ser un adulto en mente, disfrutaba mucho la compañía con Sirius, debido a eso liberaba a su niño interior para pasar un buen rato. Aquel pequeño Harry, todavía un niño, al que le robó la vida cuando aún estaba en cuarto año._

_Todos se habían mostrado realmente sorprendidos con la noticia. A pesar de que había un papel oficial que mostraba su libertad y custodia de Harry desde Remus hasta Moody se mostraban incrédulos; no creían que un niño de 15 años pudiera haber atrapado al que fuera la mano derecha de Voldemort durante muchos años. Más aun, no creían como Harry pudo haberlo hecho sin que alguien más se diera cuenta. A partir de ahí tuvo que enfrentarse a una cuantas interrogaciones, siempre saliendo ileso alegando que se los diría en algún momento. Harry podía sentir como sus esperanzas en él aumentaban, creyéndolo más capaz e involucrándolo poco a poco en las reuniones secretas que tenían cada noche._

_Fue hasta unos días después que llegó Dumbledore a felicitar a Sirius. Como esperaba, se limitó a ignorarlo y preguntar sobre lo que se haría con la casa; Sirius se la regaló para que hicieran lo que quisieran pues con todos los años de prisión vinieron años de dinero adeudado._

_Harry no salió de ahí sin llevarse el horrocrux que custodiaba Kreacher y su eterna gratitud. Todos se mantuvieron ahí salvo por Sirius, Hermione y él; Por decisión del mismo Sirius, aunque con influencia de su "hijo", Hermione pasaría el resto de las vacaciones con ellos en el pent-house que Sirius siempre quiso. Los Weasley se quedaron con la mansión, por petición de Dumbledore._

_Sirius estaba feliz. Él quería mantener a salvo a Harry, y eso conllevaba mantener a salvo a Hermione, su novia. ÉL era el único que sabía de su pequeña relación más que amistosa y casi todo el tiempo trataba de hacerlos sentir incomodos, lo cual hacía sin ningún problema. _

_La nueva vida con Harry era muy buena, a pesar del peligro que era Voldemort. Harry le había mencionado que si Voldemort era inteligente se mantendría bajo el radar un buen rato mientras juntaba su ejército. La declaración de su ahijado lo tranquilizó lo suficiente como para ser parte de su vida social y acompañarlo a sus entrenamientos junto con Hermione. Tenía que reconocer que esas artes de pelea muggles se veían bastantes interesantes._

_Hablando de la chica, sabía que ese cariño y preocupación que sentía por él se convertiría en un amor muy fuerte como para ser roto. No por nada vio cómo evolucionó la relación de james y Lily. De vez en cuando los recordaba y añoraba, por lo que cuestionó a Remus sobre la ubicación de sus tumbas. Lugar al que fue junto con su amigo lobo, Harry y Hermione._

_Se preocupó como cualquier padrino lo haría al ver la frialdad y fortaleza con la que el chico se manejaba estando frente a frente a la tumba de sus padres. Él siendo un adulto quería tirarse al suelo y rogarles perdón por el abandonó de Harry, llorar sangre por todos los años en los que fue maltratado por personas que lo odiaban por ser un mago. Pero tenía que ser fuerte para Harry y soportar y aguantar todo dentro de él, a pesar de que el chico tenía fuerza de sobra._

"_No tiene nada de malo el llanto, Harry. No te juzgaremos" le había dicho tomándole el hombro._

"_Estamos aquí contigo…"Hermione entrelazó su mano con la del chico a pesar de estar presente Remus, quien no se llevó una gran sorpresa. Se lo esperaba desde el tercer año._

"_Sabes que ellos entenderían…" A pesar de eso Harry no mostró señal alguna de dolor._

"_No llorare. No tengo ganas ni quiero llorar. Lo hice de pequeño y me bastó para comprender que debía haber una razón para que me dejaran, aprendí a ser fuerte y soportar todo hasta que supe la verdad… No creo que les gustaría verme llorar"_

"_Supongo que preferirían verme triunfar en mi cometido y ser feliz, ¿no?" dijo finalmente, sonriendo melancólico._

_Desde entonces supo que cuando Harry hablaba, no era en vano. Cada comentario sobre el mal, la guerra próxima o Voldemort era bien fundamentado y tomado en cuenta; era como escuchar al más gran auror de todos los tiempos a la edad de 15 años. Sin duda alguna Voldemort no tendría oportunidad contra él._

_Junto con su libertad también vinieron sus salidas nocturnas con Remus y su "cacería". 14 años había pasado sin probar el delicioso sabor de una mujer, sin saborear centímetro a centímetro cada parte de una como lo hacía cada noche en su juventud. Estaba ansioso por musitar cosas excitantes al oído de alguna afortunada señorita, en algún bar de la ciudad._

_Lamentablemente quería ser un padrino ejemplar y eso implicaba no hacer nada de lo que era su verdadero yo frente a Harry y Hermione, talvez a su debido tiempo, pero no ahora. De cualquier forma no faltaba mucho para ambos volvieran a Hogwarts, alejados de él y sus vicios de merodeador._

_Todo esto no era invisible para Harry, de hecho era demasiado evidente la ansiedad bajo la que Sirius sobrevivía. Y se lo agradecía, comenzar de nuevo significaba vivir de nuevo, ser como debió con Hermione y con sus verdaderos amigos. Salir y divertirse como un adolescente mágico normal, sin presiones de guerra. Pero aun así la oscuridad predominaba._

_Podría parecer arrogante y hasta egocéntrico pero a veces tenía sueños, o pesadillas del fin del mundo, no sabía cómo llamar a esas viejas cintas de video reproduciéndose en su cabeza. Se veía tan claro, tan vivido que despertaba bañado en sudor, con la garganta seca y las manos entumecidas._

_Siempre era lo mismo: montañas siendo partidas a la mitad como simples barras de mantequilla, gente encadenada caminando hacia abismos infinitos donde caían sin temor alguno, pilares de fuego levantándose desde el centro de la tierra, vigilando los límites establecidos por una figura espectral y conocida._

_Los maremotos azotaban contra las costas, matando a cualquier ser vivo cercano. Los terremotos partían la tierra, creando brechas con kilómetros de longitud, como si de calles resquebrajadas se tratara. Monstruos y criaturas de toda clase, tiempo y lugar peleando entre ellas, arrancándose los miembros con fuerza brutal y sin remordimiento. Sangre escurriendo desde sus fauces._

_Y arriba, flotando como un orgulloso creador admirando su obra maestra, se encontraba él, Harry. Las ropas negras denotaban el profundo color, negro como la ausencia de luz, de su alma. Su sonrisa demoniacamente torcida, hambrienta de venganza. Como un haz cruzando su mirada, un brillo captaba su atención; una franja de luz blanca se abría a la distancia, avivando el brillo de odio en sus ojos verdes._

_Él salía disparado, dispuesto a atravesarla con su ejército de monstruos por detrás, gritando y clamando un solo nombre… "¡POTTER!"_

_Nunca pasaba de ahí, despertaba atolondrado recordando a duras penas. Pero un mal presentimiento siempre se apoderaba de él en cuanto su cabeza tocaba su almohada de nuevo, uno muy malo._

_Los días pasaron y los chicos tuvieron que regresar al colegio. Hermione no podía convencer a su "novio" para que ambos se sentaran con Ron en el mismo compartimiento, lo cual ocasionó una pelea entre ellos, originando que Harry compartiera un compartimento con Luna "Lunática" Lovegood. Y esa situación no le agradaba a la castaña, por mucho que confiara en Harry._

_Se veía que ambos tenían mucho en común, pues conversaban sobre criaturas inexistentes como los "Thestrals". El nivel y dificultad de las clases había aumentado considerablemente y ella por supuesto estaba preocupada por los T.I.M.O.s al igual que todos los alumnos de quinto curso salvo Harry, que parecía más interesado en otro tipo de cosas como el Quidditch para variar._

_Y con la llegada de las dificultades llegó Dolores Umbrige, la nueva profesora que pensaba que era mejor estudiar y no saber cómo defenderse, sabiendo que afuera Voldemort se preparaba para atacar en cualquier momento._

_Desde el principio Hermione supo que si sus calificaciones en D.C.A.O. ya eran bajas, si una S era baja, estas bajarían aún más con las patéticas formas de enseñanza que pretendía utilizar el ministerio con ellos. Para variar Ron siempre estaba solo, mucho más pensativo de lo que ella creía. La soledad le estaba cobrando factura; se veía más grande, decaído e infeliz._

_Sentía lastima por él, pues por más que ella trataba de ayudarlo como su aún amiga que era, él se negaba. De hecho era mucho más fácil verlo haciendo sus rondas como prefecto que en algún otro lugar o el campo de Quidditch, viendo al equipo entrenar. Prefecta, nunca espero que la nombraran como prefecta junto con Ron y era satisfactorio ver como su esfuerzo escolar le había brindado la oportunidad de ayudar a Harry, ahora que ella podría pasearse por el castillo sin una capa encima._

_Además de que aumentó la admiración que la pequeña Astoria tenía por ella. Podía ver como en pocos meses comenzaba a cambiar, talvez debido a sus genes mágicos o por simple naturaleza, pero poco a poco su cuerpo tomaba definición. Los cientos de años de facciones aristocráticas se juntaron detrás de ella, prometiendo otorgarle una belleza increíble._

_Por otro lado estaba el hecho de sus inseguridades, desde los desplantes de Ginny sobre su relación "amistosa" con Harry hasta el miedo de que la belleza nata de Astoria le arrebatara al que creía seria el amor de su vida. Sin embargo podía estar segura de que Harry ignoraba a Ginny en lo posible, y que él veía a Astoria como un hermano mayor lo haría, no como un chico. Lo que toda chica normal pensaría._

_Todo estaba bien hasta que el ministerio decidió entrometer sus narices en los asuntos internos del colegio nombrando a Umbrige "Suma inquisidora de Hogwarts". Poder que, Hermione sabía bien, utilizaría todo lo que pudiera dejando desarmado a Harry y a Dumbledore contra los ataques del ministerio Y Voldemort. No hubo más alternativa que crear una clase "extracurricular"._

"_Ejercito de Dumbledore" decidió Harry nombrarlo, creyendo que era en honor al gran director de su colegio._

_Harry, por su parte, sabía que ese año era el que definiría en muchas formas los siguientes y no tenía más alternativa que esperar que el futuro no cambiara tan drásticamente, tratando de evitar la muerte de Sirius. El comienzo de su nuevo año escolar había sido de lo mejor, sin la preocupación de estudiar para los T.I.M.O.S., que resolvería con los ojos cerrados, podía concentrarse en sus notas y predicciones._

_No tenía la forma precisa de saber qué pasaría si evitaba la muerte de Sirius o si permitía al señor Weasley morir en el departamento de misterios. El desgaste físico al que se sometía en la sala de los menesteres, practicando y entrenando sus nuevas habilidades, se incluía al cansancio mental por tener que entrenar a los alumnos de la escuela que sabía sería muy aburrido._

_Y al mismo tiempo era bueno que un enemigo en común, como lo era Umbrige, les abriera los ojos al mundo de verdad, repleto de mentiras, traiciones y desesperanza que no se iría en un buen tiempo._

_Los alumnos que se integraron al E.D. gracias a los despotismos de la suma inquisidora fueron los mismos salvo por Astoria, que se incorporó trayendo la atención de todos. Harry vio desde el primer día que la tratarían mal si no ponía un alto desde el principio._

_El día del ingreso de la pequeña Greengrass, todos callaron al verla entrar por la puerta seguida por Harry, quien pasó directamente al frente del salón. Harry ofreció un breve y pequeño discurso que los motivo a esforzarse para proteger a sus seres queridos en los tiempos oscuros que se avecinaban._

_Al terminó, mostro el primer hechizo que aprenderían el "Expelliarmus", tanto para desarme como para ataque. Astoria apenas y conocía a algunas de las niñas que estaban ahí, pero eso no fue suficiente como para conseguirle una pareja de práctica; todos se mantenían alejados de ella, menospreciándola y susurrando cerca de ella._

_Harry notó eso cuando Astoria empezó a atacar un maniquí que la misma sala le había ofrecido, por su petición. Por el simple hecho de que fuera una sangre pura, sus conocimientos en magia eran más avanzados que los de muchos de sus compañeros, por lo que considero que era buena idea bajar y ayudarla él mismo, mientras Hermione seguía practicando con Ron. El pobre le daba lastima, había empezado su relación incestuosa con su hermana ese mismo año, bajo sus narices infestadas por el olor a pesadillas, manipulaciones y profecías._

_Cuando bajó y ofreció su ayuda a Astoria, la niña le respondió con una sonrisa brillante que Hermione no dejó de notar mientras apaleaba a Ron. Y no solo era ella, también las demás chicas estaban celosas por que el instructor no les hablaba tan cariñosamente como a la pequeña serpiente que se arrastraba entre ellos._

_Igual que una manada de lobos, las chicas rogaban por su ayuda, como ellos por comida a la Luna. Mas solo tres la obtuvieron, sería injusto para ellas decir su nombre. El primer día de clases con el profesor Potter había llegado a su fin con unas reflexivas palabras del joven mago._

"_Me he estado preguntando, ¿saben para que hicimos todo esto?..." nadie le respondió, asustados por el tono serio y regente de su voz "¿o saben para que lucharemos contra Voldemort? Algunos podrán decir que están aquí por el conocimiento que puedo ofrecer, otros porque quieren defenderse del peligro exterior y algunos otros que lo utilizan como escape a Umbrige. Yo les diré que es lo que yo hago aquí."_

"_Yo estoy aquí, esperando que en menos de un año todos ustedes sean capaces de ver hacia adelante por los suyos. No sin miedo, si no con valor para enfrentar ese miedo. Les hice otra pregunta, pero nadie respondió. Voldemort pretende eliminar a cualquier ser que se oponga a sus creencias sobre las sangre mágica, ya sea mágico o no mágico. Hoy traje conmigo a una chica que, al igual que yo, no quiere que eso pase; no quiere ver reducido el número de seres humanos a unos cuantos centenares por culpa de un maniaco con complejo de superioridad._

"_¿Alguien sabe quién es?" En ese momento Luna alzó la mano distraídamente, atrayendo la atención de Harry. "Es Astoria Greengrass"_

"_Gracias Luna. Si, Astoria Greengrass, una chica de Slytherin que preferiría morir a servir a Voldemort. Voldemort, hoy me di cuenta de que no tenemos tantas diferencias entre él y nosotros, al fin y al cabo, todos prejuzgamos y rumoreamos detrás de la gente… ¡En ese caso no somos distintos a todos los demás Slytherin! ¡No somos distintos a aquellos magos que matan a alguien por no tener la misma pureza en la sangre que ellos! ¡En este caso, porque no viste los mismos colores que los suyos!" El ambiente en la sala se sentía muy pesado, y cada uno de los presentes se encogía dentro de sí mismos por el sentimiento que Harry liberaba en sus palabras._

"_¡¿Porque nadie se ha dado al tiempo a conocerla, además de dejarla a un lado?! Yo no quiero que sea esto lo que tengan en sus mentes…"Harry calló, esperando una reacción. Todos estaban mirando al suelo, salvo una persona. "Si alguien se cree incapaz de ser tolerante con ella por ser de Slytherin, que se vaya inmediatamente. No pienso soportar ese tipo de actitudes cerca de mi"_

_Una mano se alzó entre la multitud y tanto Harry como Hermione supieron de quien era. "Yo no creo justo que una serpiente este entre nosotros, si los suyos nos han causado tanto daño. Como podemos saber que ella no es una espía de Umbrige y justo cuando salga nos echara de cabeza a todos…"_

"_Tú no sabes de lo que hablas. No has aprendido nada desde que nos conocimos, ¿verdad Ron?" Harry hablaba con tranquilidad pero se notaba el resentimiento en su voz "Si ella fuera una espía no la habría traído conmigo, te lo aseguro. Quiero dejarte algo en claro, no quería que te nos unieses, eres todavía muy inmaduro e idiota como para comprender lo que buscamos aquí. No has podido continuar con tu vida porque no sabes que es lo que harás si no me tienes como amigo, ¿o me equivoco?"_

"_Como dije… si no te parece como dirijo esto, puedes irte con mucho gusto." En cuanto Harry terminó de hablar, Ron salió de la sala rojo como un tomate "Si alguien más desea irse antes de que continúe, salga de aquí por favor" Nadie más salió, intimidados por la actitud de su maestro "Bien, a partir de ahora todos nos trataremos como miembros del Ejercito de Dumbledore, no como Gryffindors, Slytherins o cualquiera de las otras casas. Aquí todos somos iguales, todos tenemos objetivos distintos que llevan al mismo fin… evitar que Voldemort nos arrebate lo que más queremos ¡¿Estamos de acuerdo?!" Todos los alumnos alzaron la mano al mismo tiempo que Harry tomaba la mano de Hermione alzaba ambas en el aire._

_Desde ese día todos supieron que estaban en una lucha común, y poco a poco comenzaron a acercarse a Astoria, haciendo feliz a Harry. Y en esa felicidad estaba incluida Hermione, con quien iba creciendo día a día en su relación amorosa; les agradaba ser novios a escondidas, mas allá de cualquier persona o circunstancia, por la tensión que les generaba el ser atrapados._

_No tardaron mucho en ir descubriendo las ansias que tenían el uno por el otro. Pero aun así, las peleas con Hermione por la situación de Ron no paraban. Al menos una vez por semana se encontraban discutiendo, Hermione reclamándole su obstinación y Harry diciendo que ella lo entendería a su debido tiempo. Ambos sabían que debían terminar eso hablando con Ron, aclarando la situación con su versión de la historia._

_Y Harry sabía perfectamente cuando "hablarían" con él. Tenía bien estudiado el horario en el que Ginebra y Ron se encontraban todos los días, a escondidas de todos. Era asqueroso verlos besarse mientras tocaban sus cuerpos mutuamente; no preguntaría como es que ellos habían terminado gustándose mutuamente._

_Aunque también era divertido ver a Draco arrugar su cara al verlos hacer lo mismo. El chico rubio aún no se decidía a ser ayudado, y faltaba poco tiempo para que le comunicaran que su preparación como Mortifago empezaría en breve. Era desesperante esperar por una respuesta, cuando tenía una deuda que pagar con él; las ganas de ir y decirle que él le había enviado esa nota lo engullían, no porque su honor estuviera en juego o alguna de esas porquerías, sino porque no quería verlo haciendo atrocidades junto a su padre y compañeros de trabajo. Tenía que aceptar que él lo había ayudado a corregir su vida y quería agradecérselo._

_Harry y Hermione seguían molestos uno con el otro, aunque ese día fueran a hablar con Ron. Después de las clases del día acordaron hablar con él después de la cena._

"_¿En dónde estará?" preguntó Hermione, mordiendo un panque._

"_Yo sé dónde está, pero tengo miedo" Dijo Harry antes de tomar un poco de jugo de calabaza, se notaba nervioso._

"_¿Por qué? Que no hayas hablado con él el último año no significa que será más difícil"_

"_A mí no me importa eso, tengo miedo de lo que vayas a pensar en cuanto veas lo que te voy a mostrar. Puede ser… desconcertante."_

"_¿De qué hablas, es algo malo?" preguntó ella, acariciando su cara con una mano al verlo bajar la mirada. Harry ladeó su cara, buscando más contacto._

"_En cierta forma. Pero creo que será lo mejor si te lo muestro, así termines queriendo no hablarme."_

"_No, no dejaría de hablarte. Dime que es Harry…"_

_Harry le hizo una seña para que lo acompañara, aún no terminando su cena._

_Ambos salieron del gran comedor y avanzaron por los desiertos pasillos del castillo. Iban tomados de la mano, pero ninguno decía nada, iban callados. Subieron unos cuantos pisos, alejados de los demás alumnos que estaban cenando, ignorantes de la revelación que Harry haría._

_Llegaron a la parte más alejada del castillo, donde se encontraban los salones más antiguos y, por consiguiente, dejados en el abandono por los maestros. Harry se detuvo a unos metros del salón más alejado, todo cubierto por la oscuridad que, en pequeñas y delgadas franjas, era interrumpida por la luz lunar._

"_¿Por qué te detienes?"_

"_Prométeme que, veas lo que veas, no dirás nada ni intentaras tomar cartas en el asunto justo ahora" Hermione estuvo a punto de replicar, pero Harry la interrumpió "Prométemelo" dijo con seriedad._

"_Lo prometo" Harry vio verdad en sus ojos y la invito a mirar por la ventana circular de la última puerta del ultimo salón de ese piso._

_Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de par en par mientras tapaba su boca, abierta por la impresión, con sus manos. Meneó la cabeza en forma de negación, cerró los ojos creyendo que la visión que tuvo se iría, mas solo se intensificaba._

_No como él lo viera la primera vez en el futuro, pero de igual forma Ron se comía a Ginny a besos. Ella se encontraba sentada sobre él, mientras acariciaba su espalda. Él rasguñaba el trasero de la chica y lo apretujaba como si fuera una esponja. No paraban, ni se detenían._

_Hermione se alejó de ahí en cuanto tuvo oportunidad, bajando al otro piso. Harry la siguió por detrás y la alcanzó cuando se estaba sentando al pie de las escaleras, respirando violentamente. Se sentó junto a ella, pasando un brazo por encima de sus hombros._

"_Sé que debe ser difícil y que ni en tus pesadillas más locas lo imaginabas…"Se detuvo, esperando a que ella digiriera todo "Pero espero que ahora sepas porque no te lo había dicho y siempre te daba largas. El miedo a saber que pensabas de mí, de que yo supiera eso. Mi desconfianza a Ron no era injustificada"_

"_Si el podía cometer incesto, ¿que lo detendría de cometer otras atrocidades contra nosotros, contra ti?_

"_¿Porque no me lo habías dicho?"_

"_Ya te lo dije, por miedo. Además no tenía pruebas contra ellos, hubiera sido muy difícil que me creyeras; Ambos son tus amigos y…"_

"_Eran mis amigos…"dijo Hermione con la calma recuperada "Bueno, no creo que sea justo alejarlos de mí solo por sus acciones, pero creo que eso no los hace confiables…"_

"_No quería mostrarte la verdad, pero ya no soportaba que te enfadaras conmigo por no relacionarme con ellos. Espero que ahora me entiendas…"_

"_Te entiendo Harry, pero yo trataré de ayudarlos. Y si no puedo, también me alejare de ellos…" _

"_De verdad espero que falles este vez, ya no confió en ellos" Ambos partieron a su sala común, con un problema recsuelto a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraban._

_Harry se tranquilizó al saber que podía seguir planeando sus movimientos contra Dumbledore y Voldemort, sin la preocupación de perder a Hermione. Toda seguía ocurriendo según lo recordaba o al menos la mayor parte de eso._

_En noviembre, un mes antes de las vacaciones de navidad, Harry recibió la respuesta a su nota. Draco Malfoy había escrito algo sumamente tranquilizante, y en esas letras ya se podía leer al hombre en que ayudaría a convertirse._

"_No sé quién seas o como sabes sobre lo que pasara, pero si es cierto algo que dices. Hay alguien que quiero salvar y si sabes que es mi madre, también sabrás que es la única forma. Si aún deseas ayudarme, como dices, responde con el lugar y fecha para encontrarnos"_

_Harry sonrió cuando termino de leerla. Si Malfoy aceptaba su ayuda, tendría una cosa menos de la que preocuparse. Le envió de regreso la nota, pidiéndole encontrarse en el séptimo piso, justo cuando les tocaba historia de la magia._

_Harry llego ahí con antelación, bajo su capa de invisibilidad, esperando por el chico. Draco llegó justo a tiempo, como había sido educado; parecía nervioso e inquieto, algo anormal en él. Harry espero un poco más antes de mostrarse, asegurándose de que estuviera solo. _

—_Me alegra que respondieras a mi invitación, Malfoy…—dijo con una voz que no se asemejaba a la suya, gracias a un hechizo distorsionador de voz. El chico salto por la impresión; era un sonido grave y profundo, casi rayando en la monstruoso._

— _¿Dónde estás y quién eres?—dijo con nerviosismo en su voz._

—_Por ahora digamos que soy tu amigo, ¿está bien?—no esperó a que Draco respondiera—Cuando acabe de explicarte lo que quiero decir y aceptes mi oferta, me mostrare. Tú sabrás quien soy, ¿De acuerdo?_

— _¿Y si no quiero cooperar contigo?_

—_Podrás irte de aquí y no volverás a escuchar de mí, ni de mi ayuda… Está en ti aceptar y salvar a tu madre sin tener que llevar la marca oscura en tu brazo—Draco se mostraba pensativo, caminando de extremo a extremo en la habitación._

—_Está bien, te escucho._

—_Perfecto. Se avecinan eventos oscuros para todos y uno bastante especial para ti, pero nada bueno. Como ya te habrá comentado tu padre, tienes que empezar a prepararte para la misión que Voldemort quiere que hagas. Yo sé lo que quiere que hagas y si lo haces, tu futuro no será bueno si sales vivo de la guerra._

_»Te ofrezco la oportunidad de sobrevivir a Voldemort y un lugar seguro para tu madre. Solo tienes que hacer lo que yo te diga y cuando yo lo diga…_

—_Eso no te hace diferente a Voldemort, quieres que sea tu lacayo—Draco comenzaba a desconfiar del sujeto que le hablaba— ¿Cómo confiar en ti, si no sé quién eres?_

—_Ahorita veras quien soy, pero escucha. Sé que es difícil aceptar y hacer lo que alguien más te diga, pero hay veces que un precio se tiene que pagar para sobrevivir. A mí me cobraron a la fuerza el mío hace muchos años… No querrás pagarlo de la misma forma; Además Voldemort quiere que hagas lo que sea para que él sobreviva y yo quiero que tu sobrevivas, esa es nuestra diferencia— Draco miró hacia el techo, moviendo los labios sin hablar y con sus ojos rodando de un lado a otro. Se pasó así cinco minutos hasta que tomó una decisión._

— _¿Me prometes que no tendré la marca oscura?_

—_Te lo puedo asegurar. ¿Aceptas?_

—_Sí, estoy seguro…—Harry sonrió bajo la capa y sin causar sonido alguno, se colocó detrás de él— ¡Ahora muéstrate!—Harry se quitó la capa y la desapareció, mandándola a su cuarto._

—_Atrás de ti…—dijo cuando ya había quitado el hechizo distorsionador de voz. Draco abrió los ojos desmesuradamente._

— _¡¿Potter?!_

—_El mismo que…— no pudo continuar pues Draco lo golpeó apenas se volteó. Harry cayó al suelo sosteniéndose la quijada con una mano y una sonrisa bajo la misma—Eso me lo merecía…— dijo recordando lo que le hizo al Draco del futuro._

— _¡¿Cómo te atreves y como sabes todo eso?!—dijo jadeando, inflando su pecho violentamente._

—_Si te lo dijera, no me creerías—mencionó recostándose en el suelo._

—_Inténtalo._

—_Vengo del futuro, 13 años adelante. Regrese para cambiar las cosas y evitar tantas muertes, además de que me harte de ser engañado._

— _¿Entonces ya sabes lo de las comadrejas?—dijo Malfoy sonriente con sarna. Harry asintió con pesadumbres— No te creo. Además, ¿Por qué me ayudarías, si siempre hemos sido enemigos?_

—_Porque justamente tú me ayudaste a regresar. Y tu única petición fue que te ayudara, nada más—a Harry no le importo hablar, sabía que no le creería._

—_Sigo sin creerte, pero tienes razón en muchas cosas. No quiero que mi madre sufra al verme seguir los pasos de mi padre. ¿Estás seguro de que sabes lo que me pedirán y como evitarlo?_

—_Completamente._

—_Entonces creo que puedo dejarte ayudarme…entre las sombras—Draco se acercó a Harry y le extendió una mano, ayudándolo a levantarse—Pero te seguiré insultando en público, cara-rajada._

—_Me parece perfecto, hurón._

_Antes de que Draco saliera, Harry le quitó el hechizo para que Dumbledore no supiera de su pequeña reunión. Desde ese momento, se encontraban de vez en cuando con Draco revelándole las noticias nuevas sobre el paradero de Voldemort._

_Con la llegada de la navidad vinieron un par de regalos especiales para los Weasley: el señor Weasley estaba con vida, luego del ataque de Nagini y la señora Weasley había descubierto el incesto de sus pequeños._

_A pesar de los intentos de Hermione, no pudo evitar que los hermanos siguieran viéndose a escondidas de todos. Harry veía que al hablar con ellos, no les sacaba ninguna información sobre su relación y se volvía muy cansado estar esperando a que Ginny confiara en Hermione lo suficiente como para decirle._

_Con el fin de evitar las horas de cansancio a las que Hermione se sometía entre el ED, las clases, los TIMOs y los hermanos, logro convencerla de que era mejor dejar esa situación en manos del azar. Luego de eso, comprobó que todo el estrés con el que cargaba era producto de ese vicioso pecado, pues a pesar de todo lo demás siempre se veía alegre y tranquila._

_Esas navidades Hermione había ido con sus padres a esquiar, evitando la invitación de la señora Weasley. Y Harry, por su parte, se fue con Sirius a su Pent-house tratando de pasar las fiestas lo más tranquilo posible. Pero al parecer Sirius tenía unos cuantos planes extras: había aceptado la invitación de Molly para cenar con ellos, por lo que Harry decidió tomar cartas en el asunto._

_Un día antes de navidad se apareció dentro de Grimmauld Place. Como era de madrugada, no esperaba ninguna vigilancia y como había imaginado, los pequeños Weasley no estaban en sus habitaciones. Ellos se encontraban en donde dormía Buckbeak, quien ya era libre, viajando por toda Inglaterra. No estaban haciendo nada tan extremo como tener sexo, pero creía que los besos y caricias que se procuraban el uno al otro eran suficientes como para cancelar una cena familiar con la orden del fénix._

_Sin perder tiempo bajó hasta las habitaciones principales. Entró a la habitación de los padres y con la capa de invisibilidad, controló a Molly por medio de un Imperius, despertando a sus demás hijos e indicándoles que la siguieran. Los gemelos la siguieron somnolientos, subiendo las escaleras poco a poco._

_Cuando Harry la llevó hasta la puerta, le susurró algo al oído. "En cuanto recobres la consciencia abrirás la puerta poco a poco… el castigo lo dejo a tu imaginación. Se creativa…". Luego de eso le quitó la maldición y regreso al Pent-house. Quería escuchar las noticias desde allá._

_A la mañana siguiente Harry despertó, contento por las noticas con las que desayunaría. Salió de su habitación en la parte superior y bajo hasta la cocina, donde se encontraba una joven rubia y esbelta. Ella era talvez 10 años "Mayor" que él. No lo había escuchado por lo que siguió cocinando mientras bailaba con solo una camisa de Sirius puesta._

_Además de eso, solo llevaba su lencería negra._

"_Buenos días" dijo sentándose en la barra y tomando una manzana. Cuando llegó de la escuela hablo con Sirius sobre su comportamiento antes de que se fuera. Y llegaron al acuerdo de que Sirius podía ser él mismo siempre y cuando Hermione no se encontrara con ellos. Y al parecer esa muchacha fue su "objetivo" la noche anterior._

_La chica gritó y dio un salto, tirando un poco de huevo revuelto al suelo. "¿Quién eres?" preguntó ignorante de la ropa que vestía._

"_Es mi ahijado Harry, Penélope…" dijo Sirius llegando a la cocina, solo con unos pantalones de dormir puestos. "Harry ella es Penélope, mi…"_

"_Su amiga" dijo ella sonriendo tímidamente._

"_Si, mi amiga. Creo que sería mejor si vistieras algo más, ¿no querida?" Ella recordó en ese momento lo que vestía y salió de ahí, en dirección a la habitación de Sirius, no sin que el mismo le diera una palmada en las nalgas._

"_Bastante bella, ¿no crees?" dijo Sirius sirviéndose café sabor vainilla, una delicia que había descubierto en el mundo muggle._

"_Prefiero a Hermione…" dijo Harry mordiendo por tercera vez su manzana "Penélope no es mi tipo de chica"_

"_No te diré que justo como tu padre, en eso eres parecido a tu madre. Él pasaba cada noche con una chica distinta…"_

"_No creo que sea bueno que yo escuche eso, ¿no? Ya sabes, LILY + James = Harry…" dijo enfatizando el nombre de su madre, sin ser agresivo._

"_Iba a decir que eso hacía antes de que se enamorara de tu madre. Como sea, ¿escuchaste lo que pasó con los Weasley?"_

_Harry negó mientras tomaba un plato, cereal y la leche. "¿Qué sucedió?" En su interior, algún loco y desquiciado se retorica queriendo controlar sus mejillas para no sonreír de oreja a oreja._

"_Según dicen las malas lenguas…" dijo mirando a la puerta de la cocina, cuidando sus palabras "…los más pequeños, Ronald y Ginebra, fueron encontrados por su madre cometiendo incesto…"_

"_¡Mientes!" dijo Harry escupiendo el cereal con leche "No es posible…"_

"_Pues Remus dice que si lo es, y que golpeó a Ron de tal forma que lo mando a San Mungo. Por eso lo sé, ahí nadie guarda secretos."_

"_Oh vaya, es lamentable…" dijo Harry bajando la mirada, que ardía en satisfacción. Sirius fijó su mirada en la de él, buscando algo que Harry sabia estaba ahí. "No me mires así, yo no sabía nada." Concluyó firmemente, calmando a su padrino._

"_Al principio no estaba de acuerdo contigo, pero creo que tienes razón. Esa familia no es una buena influencia. Llamare a Molly para declinar su invitación, aunque creo que a estas alturas ya no habrá ninguna fiesta de navidad" Sirius salió con dirección a la chimenea, en la sala de estar._

"_Está bien, querido…" dijo Penélope entrando a la cocina nuevamente "¿Qué pasó? Sirius se ve consternado…"_

"_Nada importante…" dijo Harry tomando otra cucharada de cereal "…nada importante" terminó en voz baja._

_Cuando Hermione regresó de sus vacaciones, se encontró con la noticia que sacudió al mundo mágico moderno. Hacia siglos que ya nadie cometía incesto, fuera legal o ilegal y eso desató una gran controversia para el señor Weasley, siendo despedido de su trabajo._

_Harry se sintió aún mejor cuando Dumbledore se vio forzado a compartir sus riquezas con ellos, al nadie querer ofrecerle trabajo al patriarca de los Weasley. Esa fue la primera vez que lo vio a los ojos; Harry podía sentir el escrutinio y cosquillas por el hecho de que Dumbledore quería entrar en su cabeza, sin poder hacerlo. _

_Un día después Harry, Hermione y Sirius recibieron a Snape, con la noticia de la clases de oclumancia, pero Harry supo que eran para un propósito distinto esta vez: Dumbledore quería entrar en su cabeza y quien mejor para desbloquearla que Severus Snape._

_Con tantas cosas en las que ocuparse, no se había detenido a pensar en su profesor de pociones. Él era la viva prueba de que el amor por alguien podía hacerte hacer cosas impensables y horribles para los demás. No le tenía resentimiento, después de todo lo protegió durante mucho tiempo, pero tampoco era la persona con la que le gustaría estar encadenado en una celda. Algo que conocería muy bien._

_Esta vez no se materia con él y su privacidad. Con mostrarle los recuerdos que cualquier adolescente tendría, así como sus miedos y esperanzas, bastaría para que lo dejaran en paz._

_En cuanto a los Weasley, todos se alejaban de ellos, fueran a donde fueran. La comunidad mágica los repudiaba por igual y a Harry le molesto que los gemelos fueran tratados de esa forma igualmente; Incluso a pesar de que ellos les ayudaban a muchos alumnos a ir en contra de las reglas de Umbrige._

_El viaje en el expreso de regreso a Hogwarts fue bastante fructífero; casi todo el tiempo lo pasó con Hermione, quien leía incansablemente mientras acariciaba su cabello negro recargado en sus piernas. Al final, ella aceptó su petición para alejarse de los Weasley, salvó por los Gemelos._

_No pasó mucho tiempo luego de su llegada que hizo una petición al ED en su primera sesión de 1996. No fue muy difícil convencerlos de que los únicos culpables eran Ronald y Ginebra. No había razón para ir contra los gemelos también, y ellos se lo agradecieron luego de su junta._

_Entre todo, también estaban los constantes coqueteos de la fácil y oportunista Cho Chang. Si bien no se repitió el beso que habían compartido, ella no paraba de pedir un enfrentamiento entre alumnos, queriendo a Hermione como contrincante. Y era bastante obvio que Hermione ganaría, por lo que no le dio el gusto._

_Varios meses siguió sugiriendo lo mismo, hartándolo de tal forma que decidió expulsarla del ED por tratar de generar riñas interna en el grupo y sospecha de una alianza con Umbrige. La chica había salido con lágrimas en los ojos, seguida por varias de sus amigas._

_Luego de eso no volvió a saber de ellas hasta que la inquisidora los atrapó a todos y cada uno de sus estudiantes de diferentes formas y en diferentes lugares, obligándolo a entregarse. En cierta forma fue algo bueno, pues no tuvo oportunidad de descubrir donde se encontraba la sala de los menesteres. _

_Nuevamente fue llevado ante Dumbledore y el ministro de magia, siendo acusado de conspiración y Dumbledore echándose la culpa para escapar. Como esperaba Umbrige fue nombrada directora y lo primero que hizo lo obligó a darse de golpes contra la pared por no haberla asesinado antes._

_Habían sometido a todos sus alumnos a interrogaciones sobre su lugar de entrenamiento, incluida Hermione quien resultó herida por la mima directora. Cuando llegó, Hermione tenía diversas marcas en su cuello y mejillas, rojas con un ligero tono rosado. Hermione era sostenida de los brazos por dos de alumnos de Slytherin que conocía muy bien. Sus grandes y toscas manos apretaban su carne con gusto, queriendo dejarle marcas._

_La furia que lo invadió fue tal que no dudo en atacar a los gorilas Crabbe y Goyle, rompiéndoles los brazos con un movimiento de su varita. Pero Umbrige no se quedaría sin hacer su movimiento, y por ese momento los dejó ir. Harry se apresuró a llevarla con la enfermera, para enterarse que no era nada importante, solo unos cuantos moretones._

_Para él era lo más importante, por lo que después de dejar a Hermione en la sala común se dirigió al despacho de la directora, queriendo aclarar una cuantas cosas de ellas. Desafortunadamente, Harry no vio a través de su enojo la trampa que Umbrige le tendió._

_Hermione pasó un mes sin ver a Harry por ningún lado y la única información que habían recibido era que "El señor Potter ha escapado del castillo, como lo hicieron los gemelos Weasley y el antiguo Director Dumbledore. Se le ha acusado de conspiración contra el ministerio y se cree que se ha reunido con, ahora prófugo de la justicia, Albus Dumbledore."_

_Un sentimiento de horror, desasosiego y soledad inundó el pecho de Hermione, que no podía creer que Harry la dejara sola. Entre su tristeza y preocupación no se dio el tiempo para echarle un vistazo al mapa del merodeador, el cual mostraba a Harry Potter en las celda del castillo._

_Y Harry no podía hacer nada más que permanecer encadenado, sin poder hacer magia. Había despertado en esa celda, de rodillas y con los brazos extendidos por gruesas cadenas mágicas que suprimían su magia y quemaban su piel. _

_Las constantes visitas de Umbrige lo hacían todo peor, burlándose y diciéndole mentiras sobre el estado de Hermione y sus amigos. Las cuatro semanas que pasó encadenado, y sin un buen alimento solo sirvieron para acumular odio contra el sapo rosado y su frasecita "Recuerda que este es su castigo por ser irrespetuoso contra alguien mayor…"_

_Harry compartió el mismo sentimiento de vació que Hermione, el cual tampoco le dejaba pensar en el pequeño objeto mágico de color negro rojizo enrollado en su muñeca izquierda._

_Si no hubiera sido por Malfoy, que hacia un recorrido por las mazmorras antes de sus TIMOs, no habría salido de ahí en meses._

"_Parece que yo seré quien te ayude, Potter…"Le había dicho antes de romper las cadenas y ayudarlo a levantarse._

_La revuelta causada por los alumnos al verlo llegar con su uniforme roído y sucio de pies a cabeza al gran comedor, donde se realizaban los TIMOs, fue tan grande y violenta que la directora no tuvo más opción que enviarlos a todos a su sala común, quedándose únicamente con Potter y Granger._

_Hermione por su parte sintió lagrimas correr por sus mejillas en cuanto vio a Harry tan descuidado. Esa suciedad le mostró que él nunca la abandonó, solo se vio atrapado por la siniestra directora; y esa misma jaula en la que estuvo, sin alimento y ningún tipo de ayuda, ayudó a la directora a derrotarlo fácilmente en el duelo que sostuvieron._

_Cuando estaban interrogando a Harry sobre cómo había escapado o quien le había ayudado, Hermione tuvo la grandiosa idea que los sacaría de ese aprieto. No quería que Harry sufriera otro crucio mas sobre su cuerpo, y sus gritos de súplica no ayudaban. "El arma secreta de Dumbledore" la había llamado._

_Durante la ausencia de Harry, Hermione se vio solo acompañada por Astoria y Luna, llevándolas al llamado de Hagrid en el bosque prohibido. Ahí le habían mostrado a su hermano, Grawp, un gigante en crecimiento. Y Era justamente a donde llevaba a Umbrige, esperando que Harry estuviera bien mientras abandonaba a la directora en el bosque prohibido._

_Mientras tanto Harry había tenido una visión, la misma que mató a Sirius en su primer quinto año. Estando en el suelo, rodeado de los Slytherin al servicio de Umbrige, se dio cuenta de que no hablaría sobre eso con Hermione, quien insistiría en acompañarlo al ministerio si iba. En vez de eso, reunido la poca magia que le quedaba y puso a los cinco Slytherin bajo un profundo sueño._

_Para cuando salió del despacho, y se tambaleaba hacia el bosque prohibido, Hermione llegó diciendo que ya no debían preocuparse por Umbrige, que seguramente estaba siendo atormentada. Harry le dio un beso y pidió que lo ayudara a llegar a las cocinas, donde Dobby le sirvió el alimentó energizante especial de los elfos que le devolvió toda su energía perdida._

_Hermione insistió en ir a la enfermería, pero cedió ante la petición de Harry de descansar en su cama y no rodeado de medicamentos._

"_Harry…"dijo ella antes de que él subiera las escaleras de la sala común "Pensé que te habías ido, sin mi" sus ojos se estrellaron instantáneamente y se llenaron de lágrimas._

"_No, por supuesto que no..." Dijo acercándose a ella y abrazándola. "…nunca te dejaría. Ahora solo iré a mi habitación. Tengo que pensar, ha sido un largo mes…"_

_Harry subió a su habitación, se duchó y cambió, tomó su mochila y salió bajó su capa de invisibilidad. Pensaba que si iba sin que nadie se enterara y destruía la profecía, sería más fácil derrotar a Voldemort._

_Además Hermione no estaría en peligro de muerte y Sirius no iría, creyéndolo en el castillo. Desafortunadamente, no se dio cuenta de que Luna paseaba por los pasillos cuando lo vio salir de ahí montado en un Thestral, con dirección a Londres._

El humo que exhalaba la profecía partida en dos subía en medio de ambos, siendo iluminado por la luz que salía de la varita de Hermione. Astoria, Luna, y Neville se mantuvieron callados al escuchar el tono de voz de Harry.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que venias?— preguntó Hermione sin alterarse, a pesar del enojo de Harry.

— ¿Por qué viniste? ¿Por qué los trajiste?—Harry volteó, ajustando su mochila— ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

—Yo te vi salir del castillo, Harry—dijo Luna apenada—Lo siento, no sabía que no querías compañía. Me preocupe y fui a avisarle a Hermione.

—Fue mi culpa, Luna. No fui lo suficiente cuidadoso—dijo tallándose los ojos con frustración.

—Me mentiste. Dijiste que nunca me dejarías…—mencionó Hermione, mirándolo fijamente—… y a la primera oportunidad sales del castillo y vienes al ministerio. ¡¿Para qué?!

— ¡No te mentí! —Gritó exasperado— No quería ponerte en peligro, por eso vine solo, sin decirle a nadie…—Hermione seguía impasible, esperando una respuesta a su pregunta— Mira Hermione, la bola de cristal que acabo de romper tenía la profecía que habla sobre Voldemort y yo, sobre cómo voy a derrotarlo.

»Tuve una visión cuando llevaste a Umbrige al bosque, tenía que venir solo. En ella aparecía Sirius siendo torturado por Voldemort, pero yo sabía que era una mentira suya. Si alguien más venia, atraeríamos la atención y la orden llegaría.

— ¡Pero para eso hicimos el Ed, para ayudarte, Harry!— Neville dijo algo apenas audible en medio de la discusión— ¡¿Y que no es mejor si la orden viene?! Solo eres un muchacho, Harry, aun no puedes derrotarlo tu solo.

—Harry…—murmuro Neville, siendo ignorado.

— ¡Claro que puedo! —Dijo tratando de no alzar la voz—Tengo un mal presentimiento, Hermione. No quiero que ni tu ni Sirius salga heridos—Luego volteó a ver a los demás chicos— ¿Por qué viniste Astoria? Y ustedes también—dijeron señalando a Luna y a Neville—Eres muy joven aun, no me perdonaría que te pasara algo.

—Hermione nos dijo que vendría a buscarte y todos acordamos acompañarla para ayudarles. Ya te lo dijo ella, somos parte del ED…—se detuvo y, tanto Luna como Neville asintieron mirándose.

—No, ya no más ED. Ahora solo somos nosotros, ustedes y yo. No confíen en nadie más… —Todos asintieron nerviosos — ¿Cómo me encontraron?—preguntó, calmándose bastante.

—Puse un encantamiento localizador en las medallas que creamos, ¿recuerdas? Así te encontramos— Hermione contestó a pesar de que seguía enfadada.

—Oh…—dijo Harry sintiéndose un idiota. La oscuridad del recinto no permitía verla claramente, pero sus ojos estaban estrellados como si fueran de vidrio, eso lo podía apostar.

—Harry…—dijo Neville de nuevo.

— ¡¿Qué pasa, Neville?!— gritó exasperado, olvidando en donde estaban.

—Tenemos compañía…—dijo sin notar la forma en la que Harry respondió. Harry inmediatamente recordó lo que venía a continuación. Lo frustraba y llenaba de ira no poder modificar todo a su antojo.

— ¡Qué bien Lucius! También vienes tú y tu pandilla de maniacos a joderme el día, ¿verdad?—al voltearse y ver a los mortifagos se llenó de furia. Ahí se encontraba Dolohov, el mismo que mató a Hermione en su vida pasada. Trató de controlarse, pero era muy difícil también teniendo ahí a Bellatrix, la que marcó a Hermione con una cicatriz que aún no sanaría.

EL maldito vestía lo mismo que todos los mortifagos: botas, pantalón y túnica de cuero negro como una noche sin estrellas. Su cara seguía igual, con sus facciones rusas; sus ojos negros como la ropa que vestía, al igual que el cabello. Lo único diferente era su piel, pálida.

Hermione se sentía aterrada por la forma lasciva en que el mortifago la veía. Era como ver a un monstruoso escondido bajo la piel de un ser humano; en el fondo de sus ojos no había más que oscuridad pura. Harry ya había percibido esa mirada antes, de Dolohov hacia Hermione… supo en ese momento que ajustaría cuentas con él.

— ¡Calla, maldito mestizo!—gritó Bellatrix—No dejes que te hable así, Lucius— Bellatrix estaba igual que como la recordaba: sus vestimentas de cuero negro entallado, su pelo revuelto y peinado de forma muy extraña y sus dientes amarillentos por la comida Azkaban.

—Tranquilízate Bella— Le dijo mirándola. Luego vio al equipo de Harry y encontró a la pequeña menor de los Greengrass entre ellos— Astoria, ¿te tienen como rehén estos jóvenes?— trató de sonar preocupado. Pero solo consiguió una respuesta de ella.

—No, ellos son mis amigos.

—Me temo que tendré que decirle a tu padre sobre esto—Su voz tranquila, exhalando compasión y culpabilidad—Se sentirá muy decepcionado de ti…

—No me importa, ayudare a luchar contra ustedes—dijo la pequeña con determinación. Sus ojos verdes brillaban entre las tinieblas.

—Entonces daré mis condolencias a tu padre. Es una pena que vayas a morir tan joven—giró su cabeza en direcciona Harry— ¿Serias tan amable de darme la profecía que tomaste de ese estante, por favor?

—Ahí están sus pedazos…—dijo Harry señalándola, en el suelo. Lucius abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y Bellatrix se tiró al suelo desconsolada, sollozando—Creo que hay una escoba y recogedor en algún lado, por aquí.

—Maldito mocoso—murmuro Bellatrix aún en el suelo, tratando de encontrar todos los pedazos de la profecía.

— ¡Corran!—Harry comenzó a atacar a los mortifagos que comenzaron a replegarse en el recinto. Noqueó a los menos importantes en un santiamén.

— ¡No escaparan!— Lucius se desvaneció en el aire. Harry corrió alrededor de los estantes, buscando a los demás mortifagos. De pronto se vio alejándose de sus amigos, por lo que creó un clon de sí mismo, como le enseñara la profesora Relish en la Academia de aurores.

—Ve con ellos y protégelos…— el clon solo asintió y se fue corriendo. Harry por su parte visualizó en la lejanía a Dolohov; una extraña sensación recorrió su cuerpo de arriba a abajo, llenándolo de rencor. El mortifago se encontraba solo y Harry aprovechó para acercarse. Conforme se acercaba más y más, volvía a ver los ojos de Hermione perdiendo la luz en ellos, castaño volviéndose negro; su cuerpo frágil, tibio y pálido bajo su llanto y la risa histérica de Dolohov.

A unos metros de él, Dolohov se dio cuenta de su presencia—Potter, que linda sor…—No terminó de burlarse pues Harry había llegado corriendo, estrellando su puño directamente en su nariz. El chico jadeaba intensamente, sus ojos se habían oscurecido hasta casi ser negros como el ónix. Dolohov cayó al suelo, rodando y sujetándose la nariz ahora rota.

— ¡Maldito Potter! ¡¿Cómo te atrev…?!—Trató de levantarse pero Harry continuó golpeándolo en el suelo. Sonidos huecos salían del impacto entre los puños de mago y la carne blanda del mortifago. Como si fuera un reflejo su magia comenzó a adherirse a sus músculos, haciéndolo más fuerte.

La cara de Dolohov se deformó, con los pómulos hinchados y sangre borbotando de su boca, nariz y orejas. Los moretones pasaron de morado a negro en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La carne cruda se abría en distintas secciones, mostrando el musculo y casi el hueso.

— ¡Tú me la quitaste! ¡Fuiste TÚ!— Harry lo había tomado del cuello, apretándolo bajo sus dos manos. La piel blanca del mortifago comenzó a tornarse morada por la falta de aire— ¡Debí matarte en vez de que los aurores te atraparan!— Los ojos del mortifago se cerraban, desvaneciéndose en la inconsciencia— ¡NO, no he acabado contigo!

Harry sentía las lágrimas acumularse bajo sus ojos. Era como ver el castillo en ruinas de nuevo, el aire frio de la mañana cortando sus mejillas, haciendo arder sus heridas. Decidido a vengarse ahora que podía, no las dejo salir, suprimiendo sus sentimientos, recordando la época en la que estaba. Y con ella viva.

Con otro fuerte golpe que sintió, astilló el cráneo de Dolohov, lo despertó de su intento de huida.

— ¡Hare lo que mi señor no pudo!—Gritó una voz femenina, lazando a Harry por los aires con un movimiento de varita. Harry cayó de espalda contra el suelo negro del recinto, y vio a Bellatrix acercándose a Dolohov— Tu no mereces que te mate un mestizo. Lo hare yo…— Harry vio a Dolohov asentir aun en el suelo mientras él se levantaba— ¡Avada Kedavra!

— ¡NO!— Harry golpeó el suelo, quebrándolo— Te iba a dejar vivir más pero…— la voz de Harry sonaba hueca, sin sentimiento, como cuando dejó su mundo original. Se detuvo y sacó el líquido negro rojizo que siempre cargaba consigo— ¡Solo habrá un cuerpo sin vida que no podrán llevar a Azkaban!

—No creas que soy como Dolohov, yo no dejare que me toques un pelo…—dijo confiada mientras hacía malabares con su varita y su daga favorita, la que siempre cargaba con ella… la misma que cortó la piel delicada de Hermione en la mansión Malfoy.

—No más juegos…—dijo Harry, mirando al suelo. Parecía que hablaba con alguien más, gesto que le pareció divertido a la mortifago—No, no hay tiempo para jugar contigo…—Harry levantó la mirada, sus ojos verdes destellaban una luz blanca, tan fina con un pelo partido en dos.

Bellatrix se vio incapaz de moverse, pero consciente de lo que pasaba; su cabello revuelto se alzaba en el aire, estático, como si la gravedad y el aire no tuvieran efecto en el. Sus ojos voltearon a Potter, quien se acercaba con una sonrisa desquiciada en sus labios.

Y por segunda vez en su vida, Bellatrix sintió el miedo recorrer cada fibra de sus ser; desde las venas hasta los pocos vellos en su cuerpo.

Harry llegó hasta ella y alzó su brazo izquierdo, recorriéndola manga de su túnica hasta el codo. Ella seguía congelada, como parecía estarlo todo alrededor de ella, y aun así sentía el frio erizar su piel.

Harry tomó su daga, suspendida en el aire, y suavemente comenzó a restregar su filo en la piel de su brazo. El acero, tan frio, quemaba cuando abría la carne tan fácil por el filo que siempre tenía; un acero mágico creado con huesos de dragón de contrabando. Harry disfrutaba deslizando la daga de un lado a otro, creando hilos de sangre que corrían por el brazo y se detenían en el aire cuando lo abandonaban.

Bellatrix no quería aceptarlo, pero dentro de ella suplicaba por que se detuviera. Gritaba por que parara, y su voz se rompía casi quebrando sus cuerdas bucales. No se dio cuenta de que una lágrima abandonó su ojo izquierdo, corriendo por su mejilla, llegando hasta su labio su sabor salado.

Harry se dio cuenta de eso a pesar de estar sumergido en su tarea—Por favor, No llores…— le dijo, limpiando el rastro húmedo que dejó la lagrima con su pulgar. Su voz sonaba cálida, e irónicamente sus ojos cortaban como el filo de la daga—…por piedad. Hay mucho dolor aún por llegar—Con mucho esfuerzo, casi arrancándose los párpados, cerró los ojos.

El resto fue un dolor, más que físico, que llegaba hasta su alma. Durante lo que parecieron horas, el filo de la daga le inyectaba malos sentimientos mientras cortaba; angustia, desesperación, tristeza, desasosiego, desesperanza y odio, mucho odio.

—Listo…—dijo Harry lentamente, soltando la daga y a ella. En ese momento, la gravedad regresó y cayó al suelo como un peso muerto, con la daga enterrándose en su muslo. Ella gritó al tiempo que Harry volteaba su cabeza en dirección a la salida, a su izquierda.

— ¡No!—dijo eufórico. Rápidamente le arrancó la daga de la pierna, haciéndola gritar de nuevo, y se fue corriendo. Con la vista nublada y las lágrimas corriendo libremente por su cara, lo perdió de vista mientras se arrastraba, apretando los dientes.

Alejados de ella, estaban los únicos alumnos de Hogwarts en el ministerio. Hermione y sus amigos se veían rodeados por Lucius y otro Mortifago, gordo y grande con un oso. Solo hacia un momento que Harry había recibido la maldición asesina en su lugar, desapareciendo como si estuviera hecho de humo o vapor.

— ¡Harry! —grito con miedo la pequeña Astoria, derramando lágrimas. Hermione de igual forma sintió sus ojos arder por el agua salada detrás de ellos, pero tenía que ser fuerte por la pequeña que se encontraba detrás de ella.

—Parece que su salvador los ha dejado solos, ¿no, niños?—Lucius levantó la varita y el otro mortifago hizo lo mismo— Díganle hola de mi parte, por favor, que fue muy valiente al dejarlos solos a su suerte, a mi merced y la de mi señor… ¡Avada Kedavra!—De ambas varitas salieron dos rayos verdes, dirigidos a ellos.

Hermione hizo lo único que pudo en ese momento. Cubrió a Astoria mientras Neville, valientemente, cubría a Luna; ambos cerraron los ojos esperando el impacto, queriendo poder ver a Harry en el otro mundo. En sus oídos retumbaron las palabras con la que Harry le había reiterado su promesa unos minutos atrás.

"¡No te mentí!"

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Primero quiero agradecer los favoritos y follows por igual, además de los reviews. Gracias por el apoyo que le brindan a mi historia.

Espero que este nuevo capítulo les haya gustado y si es así, les pido por favor que me dejen un review, creo que sabrán cuanto ayuda eso a un escritor/ra.

Hoy no tengo mucho que comentar por lo que seguiré con las respuestas a los reviews, Nos vemos en el siguiente.

PrincesLynx: Gracias por tu review y el apoyo. Ahora que casi acaba el quinto año, creo que habrás visto las relaciones entre varios personajes con Harry. Me gustaría pensar que igualmente te gustó este capítulo. ¡Nos leemos!

glayce Alves da Silva: Entendí un poco el review y creo que tu entiendes español. Solo me queda decir gracias por tu review y ojala el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado.

Leuke: Gracias por tu review. ¡Nos leemos¡

yomii20: Espero que este capítulo te gustara. Como veras , las cosas se están poniendo tensas,,, gracias por tu review. Espero leerte nuevamente.

Reguluspotter: Gracias por el apoyo. Es gratificante saber que a tanta gente la guste lo que escribo. En cuanto al otro fic: "La lección que jama aprendí" decidí posponerlo un poco, aunque ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capítulo. Creo que ahora debo enfocar mi atención en este reto, porque me comprometí con el y el otro es enteramente mío. Pero no te preocupes, lo continuare pronto. Gracias por tu review!

mar91: Gracias, espero que este también te haya gustado.

foca 1404: Gracias por tu opinión, de verdad se respeta y aprecia. Yo, en algún momento, también lo vi demasiado texto solo para algunos días de historia, pero quería dejar varias cosas en claro. Pienso que no tiene mucho caso contarte algo que probablemente ya sabes, como lo son sus años en Hogwarts, y en ese capítulo di la pauta para que el quinto año cambiara aunque fuera un poco. Gracias de nuevo y espero poder leerte pronto.

Angelinarte: Hola Angelina, gracias por la felicitación e igual por el review. Creo que tienes bastantes buenos puntos, y algunos creen respondidos en el capítulo, pero hay uno que me llamó la atención.

Sobre la oscuridad de Harry, y su viaje. Creo que esa era la idea principal, más que del reto, de su intención al viajar al pasado: vivir de nuevo lo que no pudo y no solo concentrarse en el odio. Una vida así no tendría sentido. Aunque algunas veces se sale de control su lado oscuro, como habrás visto en este capítulo. Se vienen unas sorpresas bastante interesantes. Gracias de nuevo, Nos leemos!

Ady2004: Gracias por tu review, que bueno que te gustó el capítulo y el fic en general. De igual forma que espero que este lo haya hecho. Nos leemos!

Denileprincess: Hola! Espero que estés bien. Gracias por tu review y veras, lo que trató es hacer a los personajes lo más humanos posible, aunque no se muestre directamente mientras están en escena. Gracias de nuevo. Nos leemos!

Elaine Haruno de Uchiha: Me hace muy feliz que les guste el fic, gracias por decirlo. Supongo que quería dejarle un mensaje a Harry con la muerte de Cedric, pero al mismo tiempo motivarlo y espero que hayas visto lo que esa motivación pueda provocar en él. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado también, gracias.

Aome-Hime: Quiero agradecerte por tu review. Tú, como Angelinarte, me ponen a pensar mucho en los personajes y sus reacciones así como reconozco más fácil mis errores, de verdad gracias. Espero que estés contenta con los gemelos, me gusta verlos alegres a ambos también. De nuevo gracias.

RosieDunne: Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero que te gustara. Dumbledore ya no probara esos caramelos durante un tiempo, te lo aseguro. Gracias por tu review.

Kararely: No sé qué decir realmente. Creo un gracias es lo mínimo que puedo decir. Aunque me gustaría que explicaras tu review.

Finalmente, gracias a los que leen y recomiendan la historia. A continuación las demás participantes del reto. ¡Adiós¡

—"En el filo de la oscuridad" por PrincesLynx

www . Fanfiction s / 10578761 / 2 / En – el – filo – de – la – oscuridad

—"In the Shadows (En el filo de la oscuridad) por Nanny PGranger Evans Cullen

www . fanfiction s / 10561459 / 1 / In – the – Shadows – En – el – filo – de – la – oscuridad

—"Fuego en el alma" por yunipotter19

www . fanfiction s / 10543836 / 1 / Fuego - en - el – alma


End file.
